Seducción mortal
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •AU•Serena tenía todo, dinero y un lindo novio quien se marcha por trabajo y aburrida descubre el castillo y su seductor dueño Seiya quien guarda un oscuro y misterioso secreto, situada en la época Victoriana.
1. Tempestad

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi._

_Resumen:_ Serena tenía todo, dinero y un lindo novio quien se marcha por trabajo y aburrida descubre el castillo y su seductor dueño Seiya quien guarda un oscuro y misterioso secreto.

**_Dedicado:_** Quiero darle un especial_ agradecimiento_ a una escritora que admiro mucho,_ **Lady Sakura Lee**_ quien me inspiró en hacer ese tipo de historia, que a pesar que su fandom es _Inuyasha_ siempre en cada una de sus historias nos dice que _**el ****amor verdadero**** se encuentra en donde menos te lo esperas y siempre está ahí, pasando por cosas buenas y malas para fortalecerse cada día.**_ También a mi amiga que _quiero mucho_ y me ayuda a centrar más las ideas y Kami-sama que siempre nos ilumina en nuestras charlas telefónicas de la madrugada a _**Caroone**._ También ¿por qué no? Al romanticismo de _Stephenie Meyer_ y nuestra locura por **_Crepúsculo_**, también a la locura de _Emily Brontë_ y su alocada historia de **_Cumbres Borrascosas_** y por ultimo pero no por menos importante a lo psicótico, a la tragedia y a los celos que nos pueden llevar por el maese _Víctor Hugo _y mi devoción a Claudio Frollo con **_Nuestra Señora de París._**

**__**

* * *

_"¡Era un ángel!, ¡pero un ángel de llama, no de luz!  
(…) Entreví entonces la emboscada del demonio,  
Y no dudé ya que venías del infierno, y venías para mi perdición  
(…) Pero ¡ah!, algo había caído dentro de mi alma que no podía levantarse ya.  
Algo había entrando en ella, que yo no podía sacar… entonces, ¿cómo detenerse en aquél declive del infierno? Deje de ser dueño de mi mismo.  
Y cuando se hace el mal, es preciso hacer todo mal ¡locura pararse a la mitad de un crimen!  
Si vienes del infierno, yo iré a él contigo. Todo lo he hecho para eso; el infierno en que estés tú ese será mi cielo."_

* * *

**Tempestad**

**Capítulo 1.  
**  
Los rayos del sol alumbraban su inmenso y majestuoso cuarto. Las cortinas eran translúcidas y de seda. Era un día esplendido sin duda era el penúltimo día, por fin Serena sería una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no sería una niña porque ya contaba con sus diecisiete años, y ya iba a culminar la escuela de señoritas en el Convento Saint Peter. Hace una semana su madre la había visitado. Era una mujer recta pero cariñosa, estaba preocupada del que su hija consiguiera algún hombre para protegerla. La madre de Serena; Serenity, una mujer fuerte y tierna, aún seguía sintiéndose triste por la muerte de su amado esposo, pero tenía que dar una buena cara a la sociedad.

Serena soltó un resoplido, mientras se meneaba en la cama, estaba desesperada por algo que no comprendía y finalmente cuando abrió los ojos, le espantó ver unos ojos casi maquiavélicos, tenían un brillo inesperado, la chica sonrió divertida al ver a una Serena asustada.

- Parece como si hubieras visto al mismísimo diablo – soltó una leve risita.

- No lo dudo – habló pausadamente mientras su respiración se le tranquilizaba - ¿Qué haces aquí Mina? Si te ve alguna de las hermanas nos castigaran, ya ves como castigaron a Esmeralda ¡con tablazos en las manos! Sólo porque no se comportó como una señorita – Serena se acercó más la sedosa sábana, tiritaba de miedo al recordar cómo había sido castigada una de sus compañeras tiempo atrás.

- ¡Ay Serena! – Mina se sentó y la observó – Eso fue porque Esmeralda es muy escandalosa y no se supo comportar como era debido…

- Y nosotras ¡qué! – la miró inquisitoriamente.

- Nosotras no estamos haciendo nada malo, además que sería no tan prudente que un hombre viniera a la habitación de una señorita ¿no lo crees?

Serena frunció el ceño estaba segura que Mina tenía razón pero su racionalidad le decía otra cosa. Mina se iba a casar con un Sir, decía que lo amaba con locura y pese a que fue arreglado por su madre, no le importaba ya que a final de cuentas los dos eran tremendamente astutos. Mina al igual que Serena, tenían a unos padres que las trataban de consentir y eso lo agradecieron. Eran hermanas y Mina era la mayor, a pesar que sólo le llevaba un año era un poco mal visto ante la sociedad que su hermana no hubiera contraído nupcias ya. También por el hecho que Mina era muy alocada ante sus ideales.

Sir Malachite Shusikawa, era el nombre del futuro esposo de la hermana de Serena, ya se habían hecho hace tiempo ya, la fiesta anunciando el compromiso de su hermana. Malachite era un hombre adinerado de Gran Bretaña, pero esta vez tenía que irse a España ayudar a sus majestades. Tenía ya veinticinco años, y cuando habían hecho esa fiesta presentando así ante la sociedad que los Tsukinos y los Shusikawas se unían, a Serena se le había revuelto el estómago su hermana en esa entonces no pasaba de los quince años. Observó a Mina aún hablando cosas que le parecían complicadas ¿realmente Mina amaba a ese hombre como ella decía? O quizás solamente lo decía porque si. Mina había dicho que algo importante iba a pasar con ella ¿su madre le iba a conseguir un prometido? Y si era así ¿cómo sería? ¿Podría amarlo? ¿Y si no lo amaba, podría ser feliz? La herencia de los Tsukinos se dividiría en dos. Una parte iba a ser para ella y la otra parte para su hermana, y Serena se quedaría con la mansión Tsukino, porque Mina viajaría a España para vivir con su futuro esposo. Eso le dolía mucho.

- ¿Me estás poniendo atención? – Mina golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Serena – Siempre he dicho que tu cabeza parece un bombón.

Serena la observó, ajena a lo que había dicho, finalmente trató de entender lo que hace unos segundos le había comentado y entrecerró los ojos – Mi cabeza no es un bombón.

En ese instante Serena le aventó una almohada y Mina contra arrestó con otra, plumas de ganso salían de ellas. Mina reía y cada vez que lo hacía Serena le dolía en su corazón. Mina se marcharía muy pronto ¿podría soportarlo? Siempre la mansión le daba miedo cuando vio a su padre… negó con la cabeza quizás cuando lo había visto todo había sido un sueño, sí, eso había sido sin duda.

Ella y Mina reían divertidas, como si se estuviesen despidiendo de su infancia, de todas esas travesuras que habían hecho, ahora Mina se marcharía para jamás volver le dolía tanto. El pomo de la puerta se abrió y las dos muchachas horrorizadas vieron a la hermana Margaret. La hermana enarcó la ceja sumamente molesta ante tal acto indigno.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Minako? – preguntó con un deje de desdén.

La hermana Margaret odiaba a Mina y ella lo sabía, ya que Mina se había metido en muchos problemas por tratar de meterles sus ideales a las señoritas que estaban en la escuela, sobre que el machismo no era nada bueno, pero siempre se salía con la suya y la hermana Margaret casi juraba que se burlaba de ella. Era una grandiosa oportunidad para ella hacerle castigar por eso oh, sí.

- Vine a ver a mi hermana – la vio Mina sin inmutarse en flaquear.

- Eso ya lo sé – se acercó a una mesita que estaba cerca de Serena y dejó ahí un jarrón de agua –. Sabe que eso está contra las reglas, además está con ropa impropia ¡se imagina que un hombre pueda verla así! – habló escandalizada, después poso la vista en Serena que ella se sobresaltó – Y usted señorita, nunca le creí capaz.

Serena la observó, la hermana Margaret era una mujer ya de edad avanzada no como la hermana María que era una mujer sumamente joven y atenta a las demás. Lo ojos de la hermana eran de un azul intenso que parecía como si con su mirada quisiera desnudarte el alma, sus dientes los tenía chuecos y las arrugas de su cara la hacían ver más grande de lo que ya era.

- Con su permiso de hablar hermana Margaret – la hermana volteó a ver a Mina quien todavía la miraba desafiante.

- Puedes hablar, señorita – dijo casi con arrogancia.

- En primer lugar – se bajó de la cama y se acomodó la pijama de seda y recatada que tenía. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y el cuello tenía un gracioso holán, siempre había pensado que ese tipo de ropa estaba hecha para matar a las jóvenes porque a veces sentía que le asfixiaba –, hermana Margaret, por ninguna circunstancia debe de encontrarse algún hombre por estás habitaciones ¿no es así? – La hermana frunció el ceño –, así que no me inmuté en ir con mi hermana.

- No, no debe de ver algún hombre por aquí – dijo pausadamente y después se acercó hacía Mina –. Pero su actitud no es digna de ninguna señorita, ¿qué tal si la ve el padre? ¡Santa María de Jesucristo! – se llevó la mano hacía su rosario – Ni Dios que lo mande – después bajó la vista hacía Mina y la agarró del codo –. Cuando lo sepa su querida madre ¡oh! Ella que es tan pura, y le tocó una hija endemoniada, vas a ser castigada.

- ¡Suélteme! – Se jaloneaba Mina – Usted, hermana Margaret no tiene el derecho de hacerme eso.

- Claro que lo tengo niña majadera, menos mal que ningún hombre la vio de esa forma, sino su reputación y deshonra – se llevaba a rastras a Mina – ¡Y usted que está por casarse!

Serena se levantó como un torbellino de su cama, sabía que esa hermana era cruel y lo sería más ya que le tenía tirria a su hermana. Margaret giró el pomo de la puerta. Serena observó que la luz del sol era más fuerte de seguro todas ya estarían en el almuerzo ¿por qué nadie se daba cuenta que ellas faltaban? Mina trataba de zafarse en vano, el pasillo era largo y resbaladizo, podías ver tu propio reflejo en él. Serena sintió un escalofrío al ver todo esos cuadros en cada espacio que había de cuarto en cuarto observando el lugar, siendo testigos de todo. Tragó saliva y empezó a jalar a Mina hacía su alcoba.

- Señorita Serena, no haga eso – dijo molesta Margaret –, si no usted también será castigada con la vara.

Serena tragó saliva ¡oh, no! La iba a castigar con la vara, le iba a quedar marcado su cuerpo por el resto de su vida, la iban a mojar con agua fría y después le iban a pegar ¡malvada, era una hermana llena de odio con Mina! Pero aún así, sin importarle que ella también pudiera tener esas cicatrices por el resto de su vida, no iba a dejar que esa mujer le hiciera algo a su hermana injustamente.

- Le diré a mi madre – se retorcía Mina sin cesar - ¡Porque hoy me voy a casar! Y mi madre no le gustaría verme de esa manera.

En ese momento, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, la hermana Margaret chasqueó la lengua y dejó a Mina ahí impávida. Mina se frotó el codo sabía que esa mujer le había dejado rojo sino hasta amoratado. Serena dejó de jalar ¿se iba a casar hoy? ¡Era imposible! Por supuesto que era una broma, sí, sí, claro ahora lo entendía por eso decía eso para que no la regañaran, que astuta era su querida hermana Mina.

- Váyanse las dos a vestir – tosió Margaret –, y por sus conductas serán castigas a no tomar el desayuno y por supuesto señorita Minako – Mina apretó el pomo y la hermana ladeo la cabeza satisfecha –, su madre estará enterada de este acto, si usted fuese mi hija, le pegaría a palos y si es posible le desheredaría.

- Por fortuna de las dos – Mina dijo burlonamente –, usted hermana Margaret no es mi madre y yo gracias a Dios no soy su hija, con su permiso – y acto seguida Mina se metió a su alcoba.

La hermana Margaret bufó y observó como Mina desaparecía dentro de la puerta. Meneó la cabeza y finalmente el odioso corazón de Margaret dio un brinco, si no podía con esa malcriada de Minako al menos probaría suerte con su hermana. Desde que habían venido al Convento Saint Peter, ella lo supo, Serena era una niña tierna y tímida, pero su hermana Minako era todo lo contrario a ella, sin duda esa era su misión: hacerla cambiar al lado de la rectitud. Serena se percató de la presencia de la hermana y caminó lenta y pausadamente hacía su habitación, temiendo que Margaret de un momento a otro cambiara de parecer.

- Señorita Serena – habló con voz ronca y Serena se sobresaltó.

- Ss…si, ¿hermana Margaret? – abrió los ojos más, lo sabía, la iban a castigar, y sabía que era una tonta por no haberse metido a su cuarto lo antes posible.

- Me sorprendió mucho lo del anuncio de la boda de su querida hermana Minako – habló con un tono dulzón y venenoso.

- ¿Lo del anuncio? – finalmente Serena volteó a verla confundida – Pero si mi hermana…

- ¿No lo sabía, señorita? – Chasqueó la lengua la hermana – Es una pena, si su boda ya estaba predispuesta desde hace dos semanas, me sorprende que no se lo haya mencionado su querida hermana Minako.

- Es… no… es una… eso es imposible –dijo pausadamente ¡era una locura! –. Con su permiso hermana de hablar – Margaret asintió –, no soy la indicada pero creo que usted miente.

- Yo no miento, señorita Tsukino – finalmente la hermana dio media vuelta –. Ustedes partirán al atardecer para que su hermana contraiga nupcias, eso fue una carta que nos llegó de su señora madre sobre la boda y que ella misma junto con la dama de compañía vendrá.

Serena tragó saliva, giró el pomo y se metió a su habitación ¡oh, no! Si eso fuese cierto entonces… entonces… querría decir que… ¡oh, Mina no! Ya jamás la vería, se aventó a su cama a llorar ¿por qué Mina no le habría dicho nada? Era el peor día de su vida. Se agarró a la funda de la almohada ya desecha, estaría sola, completamente sola en la mansión y luego… ¡ella también se casaría! La cara se le puso roja de tanto llorar y finalmente se serenó. Siempre supo que eso iba a pasar lo sabía ¿pero por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? Su hermana se veía muy feliz ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de nada? ¿Nunca le importó lo que ella sentía?

Le resultaba extraño escuchar que su madre vendría por ambas, ella le faltaba sólo un año de escuela. Recordaba el día en que ella y Mina habían echado a su institutriz, porque era una mujer malvada de corazón, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre… ya era tan lejano el recuerdo de aquello entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su querida hermana se casaría y entonces ya nunca más podrían estar juntas. Pena sentía por ella misma. Con todo esto Serena ya no tenía ganas de acabar la escuela ¡al diablo el Convento! Sin tener a Mina era una tontería. Se acercó al inmenso ventanal que en el marco brillaba y estaba garigoleado de flores, abrió con cuidado y ahí estaban sus compañeras jugando, se veían tan inocentes, mientras que la hermana María estaba recostada en un árbol leyendo un libro. Suspiró fastidiada y se acercó a su modesto closet y con desgana sacó el uniforme del Convento, un vestido blanco y con encaje que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, las mangas llegaban hasta las muñequeras, tenía un moño a modo de cinturón color rosa mexicano, el vestido era un poco hampón y llegaba hasta las tobillos, se puso unas calcetas y unos zapatos azul claro. Se cepilló su cabello para que finalmente se hiciera sus chongitos.

Se fue a lado de su cama a tomar agua pura y fresca, sentía como le ardía su garganta a cada trago que daba y no sabía si era porque tenía algo el agua ó porque sentía un gran y horrible agujero en el estómago. Se sentó viendo a la nada, llorando silenciosamente. Mina se iría y ella estaría sola.

/**/**/**o**/**/**/

La tempestad era fuerte, pero eso no le importó, le encantaba tener sus negros cabellos en su mano, sin duda le excitaba más. Los rayos alumbraban la modesta cabaña y los truenos era la batería que encendía a los cuerpos.

La mirada gatuna de la mujer observó con ojos lascivos a los ojos azules, siempre lo supo cuando lo vio, que él sería suyo y de nadie más, que él era su pareja y su alma, ellos hacían uno, de eso si estaba completamente segura.

El chico sonrió de lado ante esa sonrisa de lujuria, agarró sus negros cabellos y la besó con mucho ímpetu y deseo. Jamás en su vida había probado esos labios llenos de pasión y deseo, estaba seguro que siempre la amaría.

Agarró con suma suavidad la cadera de la chica y la llevó hasta su intimidad, la mujer iba al vaivén de los truenos, se mecía con locura, se sentía parte de él, el chico ojiazul acariciaba sus perfectos senos que caían seductoramente y graciosamente en su perfecto y algo pequeño cuerpo. Había sido salvado por ella tiempo atrás, así que le debía eso y mucho más.

La mujer se erguió extasiada y embriagada por sentirse que era sólo de él, ella se dejaba penetrar más y más, la respiración se les aceleraba, si es que podría decirse que realmente tenían respiración, la mujer se acercó al joven y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Dilo – dijo entre jadeos, sabía que jamás estaría en las gloriosas puertas del cielo, pero eso nunca le había importado –. Dímelo.

El hombre soltó un sonido ronco y algo gutural, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar, eso era el cielo ¿aunque realmente podría estar en el cielo, siendo como era? Sin duda era el infierno y ella era el ángel que destrozaba sus perfectos sueños – Neherenia…

Neherenia se mecía sin cesar, era una tempestad perfecta para hacer el amor aunque… ¿no era en sí, todas las estaciones perfectas para ello? Se sentía drogada al ver aquellos ojos azules con ese toque hipnotizador, ese perfecto pecho, frío y musculoso que la hacía sentir que siempre estaba protegida aunque… ella se podía cuidar sola, rozó con sus labios y con frenesí el pecho frío como el hielo del muchacho, el chico se auto convulsionaba levemente por el beso de Neherenia ¿realmente sentía amor por esa criatura? Sin duda era amor…

- Por favor – jadeó en un susurró y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar –. Dime cuánto…

- Te amo – finalmente el hombre se erguió y otro rayo más potente alumbró la cabañita, su pelo era largo y negruzco –. Te amo como no tienes idea…

Neherenia se acercó a él y lo llevo a su pecho desnudo, besó su frente con ternura, el chico la miró, tenía un toque rojizo en los ojos al igual que los de ella – Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea… Seiya – el chico sonrió y la besó para volver a fusionar sus cuerpos en la endiablada tempestad.

/**/**/**o**/**/**/

Serena se sentía inmensamente pequeña, era un silencio tortuoso. Se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera, sin cojín ni nada acolchonado, a lado de ella estaba Mina con la vista encajada al piso lustroso y brillante color azul. Tragó saliva duramente y sintió como está raspaba su garganta. La habitación era lo triple que la suya, atrás de la Madre se hallaba una inmensa cruz de madera de pino, debajo de la cruz estaba una chimenea que en esos momentos se encontraba encendida pero que aun así Serena seguía sintiendo el insoportable frío ahí. El escritorio de la Madre era de caoba y rústico, en el lado derecho estaban apiñadas dos hileras de libros que Serena desconoció. Del lado derecho había un librero, Serena estaba segura de lo que esos libros contenían. Cada libro estaba acomodado de forma alfabética lo que eso significaba que se encontraban todas sus documentaciones, también más abajo en un rincón se hallaba otros libros, lo que ella suponía era de las próximas familias de la burguesía y de la nobleza que se encontrarían en una escuela de señoritas.

Volvió a fijarse en Mina que seguía en la misma posición que hace rato, su estómago le gruñía no había desayunado y se la había pasado una parte de su reclusión llorando. La hermana Margaret se encontraba del lado derecho de la Madre, quien para desfortunio de las chicas la Madre no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa malvada de la hermana. Finalmente la gran puerta de madera se abrió, Mina alzó la vista para ver a la hermana Margaret mofándose de ella y Mina la fulminó con rencor. Serena por su parte tenía ganas de morirse, tenía ganas de ver a su querida madre y explicarle y llorar por todo lo que había pasado, estaba segura que la hermana había hablado de más.

- Vine por mis hijas – habló con un poco de rudeza Serenity.

Serenity lucía un sombrero elegante, pero de igual manera negro porque no hace más de un mes había muerto su esposo, su figura era envidiable para ya tener sus cuarenta años, tenía el pelo recogido en un difícil peinado, tenía una bolsa pequeña y su vestido era algo ajustado y negro por el luto que llevaba.

- Me alegro – habló la Madre. Era una mujer ya de avanzada edad, las arrugas eran demasiadas notorias en las orillas de los ojos, sus dientes eran perfectos, sus ojos eran verdes claros, estaba escribiendo algo y finalmente entrecruzó sus dedos y alzo su vista hacía Serenity, que era glacial.

- Madre Rosemary – Serenity se acercó a Mina, pero no la miró –. Vine más temprano porque tengo que llevarme lo antes posible a mi hija Minako.

- Lo entendemos, lo entendemos, señora Tsukino – carraspeó la madre y de un pocillo bebió agua –. Pero… - Serenity arqueó la ceja –, sus hijas se han comportado de una forma impetuosa.

- Debe de haber un gran error Madre Rosemary – dijo con un deje de intranquilidad –. Yo he educado y también su padre que en paz descanse a estas niñas, y ¡jamás! Se han comportado de ninguna forma.

- Sé que es difícil de aceptar – aseveró y poso sus ojos verduzcos mentirosos en los de Mina –. Pero hemos tenido varias quejas, más sobre su hija Minako Tsukino – Rosemary volteó a ver a Margaret quien asintió y fue al librero, Mina apretó la quijada.

- ¿Quejas? – se extrañó Serenity y por una fracción de segundos volteó a ver a Mina y después a la Madre – Si las han tenido… sólo me pregunto ¿por qué hasta ahora me dan aviso de ellas?

- Señora Tsukino, sabemos lo que está pasando, la muerte de su esposo que en paz descanse y luego… - Serenity tosió secamente –, por eso no quisimos causarle más desdichas y deshonra en su familia.

Margaret agarró un libro grande, la Madre Rosemary agarró unos lentes y leyó con cuidado – Minako Tsukino, le ha faltado el respeto a la hermana Margaret, Minako Tsukino les ha metido ideas a las señoritas, Minako Tsukino se ha enviado cartas con Sir Malachite Shusikawa…

Serenity abrió los ojos discretamente de sorpresa ¡nunca lo había imaginado! Mina no le quitaba la vista a Margaret que sonreía satisfecha. Serena se retorcía en su propia silla ¿cómo se darían cuenta que Mina le mandaba cartas a Malachite? ¿Cómo? Debía de haber otra en todo esto, de eso no había duda pero ¿quién sería? Podrían ser muchas, la Madre Rosemary seguía hablando como si acusará a una bruja que estaba a punto de quemarse en la hoguera.

- Y finalmente hoy… - Rosemary cerró el libro, se lo entregó a Margaret quien lo dejó en el librero –. Su hija Serena no es impetuosa como su hija Minako por eso el acto de ellas dos, no… - divagó y Serenity miraba con mucha preocupación a la madre, hasta que ella finalmente rectificó –, de Serena nunca me lo esperaría, de su hija Minako – suspiró –. Minako sin el permiso de nadie irrumpió el cuarto de Serena, en pijama, creo que queda claro el hecho que eso podría haber costado muy caro y no me refiero a la señorita Minako, si no a la reputación de Serena – Mina soltó un bufido –. Y después de que la hermana Margaret las vio de esa forma su impetuosa hija le habló con malos modales a…

- ¡Pero es mi hermana! ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Mina se levantó bruscamente de la silla la cual cayó en un golpe seco – Le dije que no era malo.

- ¡Debe de ser refinada señorita Minako! Pudo haberlas visto un hombre – sentenció Rosemary un poco agitada.

- ¿Un hombre? ¡Es una escuela de señoritas!

Rosemary no tomó atención a lo dicho y prosiguió como si nada – La hermana Margaret no quería causar molestias, indudablemente no quería hacerla enojar señora Tsukino, pero en esta escuela no se permite tal acto impetuoso es deshonroso, así que una de las alumnas vino a mí a decirme la desfachatez de tal acto.

Margaret sonrió, a Serena le dio un vuelco en el corazón doloroso, a Mina se le fue el color de la cara y Serenity apretó su pequeño bolso negro. La hermana caminó con paso veloz pero con gracia a la puerta y la abrió.

- Pasa, pasa – dijo con suavidad.

La chica caminó detrás de Margaret, con aires de grandeza, su cabello rosado iba al vaivén de su cintura y refinamiento, caminaba con gracia. La chica se puso del lado de Serena, quien está a su vez la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¡Maldita! Siempre la había odiado por ser sumamente fastidiosa. Rini Moon, era la única hija del abogado, esa familia era muy chismosa, y siempre eran muy prepotentes. Rini no estaba por los alrededores de eso estaban seguras ellas, pero también estaban seguras que ella se llevaba demasiado bien con la hermana Margaret.

- ¿Podrías decirnos lo qué paso, señorita Moon? – dijo con suavidad a Rini quien sonrió con una franqueza muy bien fingida.

- Por supuesto, Madre Superiora – suspiró, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuese tan pecaminoso y horrendo –. Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que cuando iba al baño de las señoritas para lavarme las manos me di cuenta que en mi sedoso pelo no llevaba la peineta que mi amado padre me había traído de Francia, así que caminé rumbo a mi cuarto que queda cerca del de la señorita Minako y… - hizo una pausa, suspiró muy hondo –, temo no poder decir las palabras verdaderas pero…creo que lo mejor hable como una señorita deba de hablar ante tal situación, escuché hablar a la hermana Margaret sobre que una linda señorita no debe de andar en pijama, así que me detuve en medio camino, después la hermana Margaret pidió con suavidad que las dos pensaran en lo que habían hecho me sorprendió escuchar la voz de la señorita Serena – bajó la cabeza con lástima –, siempre la creí una buena señorita. Así que escuché que dijo la hermana Margaret que la señora Tsukino se enfadaría mucho por el acto pero que no le comentaría nada porque no quería causar daños…

Mina la fulminó con la mirada y Rini rió satisfecha por debajo, Serena estaba confundida.

"Así que Mina dijo que era una tonta, la hermana dijo que si fuese su hija trataría que la hiciera ver que está mal porque una madre debe de estar orgullosa de su hija y más si es la primogénita, la señorita Serena se reía ante las cosas que decía la hermana, eso me indigno mucho porque la hermana siempre ha sido demasiado buena hasta que… hasta que… ¡oh, hermana! ¡Por favor! No me haga decir las blasfemias que ocupó la señorita Minako…"

Rini se tapó la cara con sus manos y Rosemary hizo un ademán que la hermana Margaret tratara de tranquilizar a la estudiante.

- ¡Maldita, mentirosa! – gruñó Mina - ¡Maldita serpiente! Y usted hermana Margaret ¿le dio dinero para que esa Rini dijera todas esas sartas de tonterías? – Mina estaba fuera de sí, Rini y Margaret sonrieron satisfechas, pero el sollozo ficticio de Rini hizo encolerizar a Mina quien casi se abalanzaba a golpearla.

- ¡Minako! – la agarró del codo con fuerza, Serenity - ¿Qué te he enseñado?

- Pero… pero… madre ¡la hermana Margaret me odia y esa maldita mentirosa de Rini!

- Hermana Margaret – tosió Rosemary y bebió un poco más de agua - ¿Sería tan amable de llevar a la señorita Moon a su cuarto? – la hermana asintió y Rini soltó otro sollozo.

- Lo siento señora Tsukino – su fleco escondía la mirada burlona e hipeó –. No era mi intención…

Margaret se llevó a Rini y desaparecieron del inmenso cuarto.

- Minako ¿quién te has creído en hacer todo eso? – Aseveró Serenity – En cuanto regrese la hermana Margaret le pedirás disculpas – arqueó la ceja molesta y apretó más el agarré de Mina.

- Madre, pero si Mina…

- ¡Cállate tú, Serena! – La miró molesta, y Serena agachó la mirada perturbada – Tu tampoco me tienes contenta con la situación ¿qué dirá la gente?

- Le prometo señora Tsukino que nada de esto saldrá y la reputación de su nombre quedara intacta – habló con tranquilidad la Madre.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el regreso de la hermana Margaret, quien se detuvo cerca de Mina que se encontraba consternada, sonrió internamente con suma alegría – Lo siento, no era mi intención que esto llegara a tanto, perdone las molestias señora Tsukino.

- No es ninguna molestia cuando una de mis hijas no se comporta como toda una señorita – frunció el ceño y se llevó a Mina cerca de la hermana –. Díselas.

Mina no dijo nada, se quedaba viendo, con una rabia inmensa a la hermana, mientras que Margaret alzó una ceja de superioridad que sólo notó Serena y ella. Serenity apretaba más el codo de Mina y ella no soltaba ningún quejido de dolor ¿por qué tenía que pedir disculpas? Era tonto e idiota. Serena las observaba intranquila, le dio un fuerte retortijón y apretó sus labios para no soltar un quejido. La Madre carraspeó después de unos cuantos segundos de impaciencia.

- Díselo – instó con más gravedad Serenity.

- No – Mina suspiró –. Lo siento madre, pero la hermana no merece unas disculpas cuando no se las merece.

- Ve a lo que me refiero – dijo Rosemary con un deje de altanería –. Su hija siempre ha sido de esa manera muy vulgar, me sorprende ya que ustedes siendo una familia respetada tengan una especie de bastarda.

Mina respiró agitadamente ¿era ella una bastarda vulgar? Cuando ella era sólo diferente, ¿eso significa ser bastarda? ¿Diferente? Serenity tuvo en sus ojos un brillo diferente a los que siempre había tenido, indudablemente estaba sumamente molesta con el comentario ¿realmente su hija era una bastarda? Volteó muy bruscamente a Mina quien está tenía en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas reprimidas por el odio, la humillación. Serenity no flaqueó ante tal acto desconocido de su hija, la reputación de ellas estaba en juego en ese frío y hasta casi lúgubre cuarto.

- Minako – aseveró –. No me dejaras en ridículo con está amable gente, soy tu madre y me debes de obedecer, así que…- la agarró por los dos hombros, dejando su bolsita negra debajo de la axila –, tienes que pedir las disculpas a la hermana Margaret, porque tú hiciste mal ¿entiendes?

- No y no – Mina apretó la quijada –. No las pediré y jamás las diré, esa hermana no se las merece porque ¡no hice nada!

Serenity observó a la Madre, después a la hermana Margaret, ambas con unos ojos brillantes, sabía que no debía de pasar eso, su hija tenía que acatar todas sus órdenes hasta que tuviese un marido el cual él por consiguiente haría cargo y la protegería ¿cómo podía dejarla de esa manera tan humillante? ¡Ella era su madre! Así que sin más Serenity le dio una bofetada a Mina, fue un sonido seco. Serena se sobresaltó en su silla. Mina por lo tanto se llevó la mano a la cachetada que aún así no soltó las lágrimas reprimidas que tenía, el pelo se le había alborotado en su sencilla media coleta que se había hecho, su respiración era acelerada, su madre no quitaba esa mirada de severidad.

- Quiero que entiendas, debes de hacerme caso y tienes que pedirle disculpas ya eres una señorita, tienes que comportarte como tal ¿qué diría la sociedad?

Mina observó a su madre con un poco de rencor entonces ¿realmente era una bastarda? Ella odiaba la sociedad, porque siempre pensó que ella no debía de haber nacido en esta época estúpida, donde no puedes decir ó hacer nada, todo era pecaminoso, si realmente era una bastarda ya no le importaba, porque lo aceptaba. Pero eso significaba correr duro y dejar a su madre Serenity de esa forma. Jamás podría ser de la sociedad pero eso también significaba lastimar a gente que quería… Tomó un respiro largo y hondo.

- Lo siento – dijo entre dientes y sin sentir.

- ¿Perdón? – alzó la ceja Margaret.

- Dije que… - volvió a suspirar –, lo siento.

- No quiero las disculpas cuando una persona no las siente – sentenció la hermana un poco dolida.

- ¿Cómo dice hermana Margaret? – dijo sin comprender Serenity.

- Su hija, me dio sus disculpas pero más a la fuerza que nada.

- Si no acepta esas disculpas, no sé que más se puede hacer – expresó incomoda Serenity quien observó a la Madre.

- Hermana Margaret, creo – tosió – que le pide mucho a la señorita Tsukino, puede llevárselas, señora Tsukino y después de que acaben las vacaciones quiero de regreso a la señorita que todavía se puede salvar.

- Por supuesto, Madre Rosemary – Serenity dejó un sobre a la Madre quien lo agarró, después se dirigió a Serena y le instó con la mirada y la cabeza que se levantara. Mina caminaba con pasos fuertes, al final la hermana Margaret abrió la inmensa puerta de madera –. Con su permiso hermana Margaret, espero que este suceso no vuelva a ocurrir.

- Yo también lo espero – sonrió débilmente y cerró la puerta tras la salida de ellas.

Serena caminaba a lado de su madre y Mina en el otro extremo, el silencio era tortuoso. Serenity caminaba a paso corto y veloz hacía la salida. ¿Cómo podían haberle dicho a su hermana bastarda? ¡Ella no era una bastarda! No, su hermana no lo era. Pero tampoco podría haber abogado mucho por ella, ya que en sí, en efecto el acto de su hermana hacía con las cartas escondidas no era una buena idea. Serena observó a Mina que lloraba silenciosamente, cada lágrima que surcaba en sus mejillas se las quitaba con ferocidad, sabía lo que eso significaba, y en sí, Mina no se sentía triste ante tal acto sino humillada, y también lo comprendía completamente también eso.

Caminaron por el pasillo, todas sus demás compañeras las observaban con una mirada de incrédulas, sabía que Rini había ido con el chisme de lo que había pasado eso significaba que… no podría Rini o ¿sí? Aunque Rini era capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta quizás la reputación de Serena se había ido a la inmensidad de todo ¡semejante caos! Ni siquiera habían tenido la decencia de agarrar su equipaje aunque eso ¿realmente importaba? Serena se topó con la hermana María quien les abrió las puertas principales y sonrió de una forma melancólica a las chicas.

Más humillación y más humillación. El inmenso jardín se veía también triste. Mina ni siquiera se inmutó en ver a todas sus compañeras sin embargo Serena volteó a verlas y mejor no lo hubiese hecho ya que todas la miraron con una cara reprobatoria y Rini se encontraba de brazos cruzados satisfecha del encantador entorno, un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal y Serena vislumbró a una mujer que se encontraba a lado del carruaje. Mina siempre le cayó mal, pero en cambio en Serena a pesar que a veces se llevaban muy pésimo en otras cosas era muy buena, hasta podría jurar que aparte de Mina, ella hubiese sido una hermana también.

Tenía un sencillo vestido hampón, como es común que ocupen las damas de compañía, pero no por eso barato, tenía un sombrero horrendo con muchas flores artificiales, pero pese a lo horroroso del sombrero no le hacía mal vista. Era la dama de compañía de su madre que en muy pocos días pasaría a ser de Serena, ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la familia, desde hace quince años. Era muy devota o al menos eso es lo que habían dicho los del orfanato. Mina la odiaba porque no tenía sentido de la diversión, era una huraña con casi todo y estricta con casi todo, pero sin embargo siempre creyó que era de mala calaña, por eso ambas se aborrecían.

- Señora el carruaje está listo – abrió la puerta con cuidado sin manchar sus guantes que le llegaban hasta las muñequeras.

- Muchas gracias, Rei – asintió Serenity y se subió con cuidado al carruaje.

Después se subió Serena, Mina, para al final que se subiera Rei. Mina se instaló en una ventana y lo más alejado posible de Rei. Serena sin embargó se sentó cerca de ella, si bien su madre le había dicho también que tenía que confabularse con su futura dama de compañía. Serenity frunció el ceño al ver a Mina malhumorada y con los ojos rojos.

- Minako – suspiró por fin.

- Pensé que iban a traer el carro ese – observó el paisaje verduzco, vivían un poco afuera de la ciudad.

- ¿El carro? – Dijo incrédula Serena - ¡¿Tenemos carro, acaso?!

Rei rodó los ojos un poco fastidiada – Su querida madre creyó que era buena idea comprar algo ¿ya saben? – Del lado izquierdo de su asiento se hallaba una bolsita que sacó un estambre y unas agujas y se puso a coser – Para comprar las cosas sofisticadas que hay ahora en esta época.

- ¿Qué carro es? – expresó emocionada, al ver pasar por segunda vez un lindo arroyo.

- Un Roll Royce – dijo Mina mirando a Serena más emocionada –. No es la gran cosa ya casi toda la gente tiene uno, aunque todavía prefiere ocupar el carruaje.

- Minako – volvió a intentar, a sabiendas que hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

- Minako, tu madre te está hablando – dijo severamente Rei quien dejó de coser para observar con reproche a Mina.

- Ya la escuché – dijo obviando las cosas y miró a Rei desdeñosamente - ¿Qué desea madre?

- Quiero que entiendas porqué lo hice…

- No hay necesidad – bufó Mina –. La reputación y esas tonterías.

- Mina… - susurró Serena – No es bueno que le hables así a nuestra madre.

- ¡¿Y qué?! – volteó la mirada de nueva cuenta hacía la ventana que empezó a vislumbrar la sociedad, a la estúpida sociedad en el horizonte. Alzó la vista y observó que el cielo no era rojizo sino grisáceo – Me abofeteaste, pedí el perdón estúpido ¡¿y qué?! Ya lo hice, me humillé madre.

- No, no era mi intención y lo sabes – aseveró Serenity –. Pero no es buen visto que una hija se ponga de esa manera y más a su madre.

- Por eso lo hice – dijo entre dientes –. Creo que sabes de antemano que esa serpiente porque ¡oh, sí! Lo es que Rini mintió para quedar bien ante lo que tú dices que se llama sociedad – meneó la cabeza y expresó burlesca.

- Sea la verdad que fuese – suspiró ya su madre fastidiada –, no debiste de tratar de ponerte a prueba, la reputación de Serena se podría…

- No diga esas cosas, Señora – sonrió Rei, y después miró a Serena. Y Serenity asintió.

Serena arqueó la ceja, a pesar de llevar algo de tiempo con la incertidumbre sobre el casamiento de su hermana, porque a fin de cuentas no entendía siendo mañana el último día de clases tendrían que marcharse hoy. Se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver al pueblo, al pueblo pobre y trabajador, todos y todas se le quedaban viendo con una cara de odio y ella no lo entendía, si ni siquiera los conocía y otros con cara de anhelo y deseo de estar en su posición económica, por fin le dieron vuelta para que el carruaje se entremezclase con todo los burgueses, a la sociedad que siempre había pertenecido. El carruaje salió un poco de la ciudad, y se adentró a un pequeño camino, como siempre y cada vacaciones hacía, era un sendero lindo y lleno de arboles.

Serena volteó a ver a Mina quien ya respiraba con más tranquilidad, Rei seguía cociendo ajena a lo demás y su madre veía a su hermana. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de metal, grande, blanca y majestuosa que llevaba el símbolo de la familia; una media luna. Las puertas se abrieron y el carruaje prosiguió en su camino, pasaban por los arboles, por las flores y por un pequeño invernadero de su madre que habían hecho su mamá y su padre. El carruaje viró por la graciosa fuente que adornaba la mitad del patio. Si bien Serena nunca le había visto la forma de lo que según decía su madre que era. Tanto Mina como su madre decían que eran dos enamorados pero que no podían estar juntos, y eso le recordó a Romeo y Julieta, pero si bien lo único que veía eran dos personas que hacían malabares en vez de ser dos enamorados. El carruaje llegó a la inmensa mansión.

Se abrió la puerta del carruaje – Hemos llegado, señora – le tendió una mano a Serenity.

- Muchas gracias Jedite – sonrió.

Después con sumo cuidado, ayudó a Serena y a Mina a abajar seguido de Rei. La mansión era igual que siempre, blanca, con dos pisos. Serena alzó la vista, ya que el cuarto que daba a la entrada principal era el de sus padre, y después agachó la mirada, y le dio un escalofrío al saber en donde se hallaba parada, ahí había sido donde su padre… ¿por qué lo habría hecho? No lo entendía. Después su vista se posó en una cochera que ellas no habían tenido antes y fue cuando vislumbró el carro, rojo como la sangre, tenía la capota abajo, sin duda supo que era el Roll Royce.

- Ese es el carro – murmuró Mina a Serena –. Te digo que no es la gran cosa ya casi todos tienen uno.

- Pues para mi si porque nunca había visto el carro, sólo su nombre – suspiró –. Pero Mina… ¿Cómo…?

- Será mejor que entren ya señoritas – dijo Rei, observándolas mientras Serenity subía con cuidado los tres peldaños de la escalera que daba a la puerta principal.

Mina y Serena asintieron y siguieron a su madre. Llegaron a la entrada principal, donde estaba completamente grande y había un gigantesco y rojizo tapete que conducía a las escaleras, que después se partían en dos, unas escaleras daban al ala este y las otras al ala oeste de la mansión. Serenity caminó hacía la sala, donde unos sillones rústicos se encontraban, Mina se sentó con pesadez en uno, y Serenity se persignó al ver el cuadro de su difunto esposo, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules, era delgado y en esa pintura era muy joven, se hallaba debajo de una de las tantas chimeneas que albergaba la mansión, finalmente suspiró y se giró para ver a Mina bostezando y a Serena parada viendo a su hermana.

- Como bien sabrán, queridas hijas, mañana tendremos una fiesta muy importante.

- ¿Fiesta? – dijo Serena extrañada.

- Así es Serena – sonrió su madre - ¿Por qué la extrañes?

- Es que Mina no… - susurró cada vez más bajo y observó de nueva cuenta a su hermana que no la miraba.

- Mina, ¿acaso no le dijiste a tu hermana?

- No madre – dijo molesta –. Yo no…

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Musitó dolida - ¿Te vas a casar, no?

- Si – dijo malhumorada.

- Por eso es menester – observó con cuidado a sus hijas, pero finalmente comprendió que ella no podía regañar a Mina, puesto que siempre supo que ellas eran muy unidas y suspiró un poco melancólica –, que hoy las tuviese que sacar yo misma de la escuela porque mañana será la fiesta del casamiento de Mina, y también ya que Serena, no tienes la ropa adecuada para el evento importante de mañana y será otro evento importante porque vas a conocer a un chico muy…

- Traidora – musitó Serena - ¡Eres una traidora!

Mina no la observaba, y Serenity quiso detener a su hija menor, pero salió corriendo de la sala, llorando, no pudo más que suspirar y respirar con tranquilidad, para voltear a ver a Mina enfurruñada en el sillón.

- ¿Mina?

- No se lo dije – habló lacónicamente –. Porque tenía ganas de casarme, en serio que tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero no pude cada vez que trataba, era como si un ser me lo borrase de la memoria, y no pude.

- No te culpo, tú y tu hermana siempre han estado demasiado juntas, pero aun así debiste haberle dicho a Serena, se lo merecía, merecía que supiese la noticia…

- ¡Oh, madre! – se levantó con estrepito - ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Mañana? Mañana…

- Habla con ella, ella entenderá – tocó el hombro de su hija, quien se encontraba con acongoja. Mina asintió.

Maldita cruel y vil traidora, eso era su hermana y lo supo. Caminaba directo a su enorme habitación, daba zancadas y de vez en cuando observaba de mala gana a la servidumbre que se topaba ¿no era ella demasiado importante para saber su tonta boda? Apretó el pomo de la puerta sintiendo el frío de está, sintió como el pomo se incrustaba en su mano, giró el pomo y azotó la puerta dejándola con seguro. Se quitó con desesperación el vestido, lagrimas rabiosas surcaban sus ojos, sintió que el horroroso corsé le estrujaba toda respiración y ella ¡que la había creído su hermana! Se puso su pijama de seda de un color rosa pardo. Se asomó por su inmenso ventanal que daba vista a una parte del inmenso jardín, otra parte a la sociedad y un poco a lo lejos observó a una luz de una casa demasiado grande.

Se plantó en su cama, prendió una vela y se enfurruñó en su cama, leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y se dio cuenta que todos eran unas sartas de inhospitalarios y embusteros ¡oh, sí! Todos engañaban a su beneficio y ¿para qué? Aunque ya había leído dos veces el libro nunca comprendió del todo el dichoso enamoramiento de ellos, ¿cómo podrían casarse con gente que no quiere ó sólo la dulce venganza? ¡Malditos embusteros y traicioneros! Minutos después, alguien tocó la puerta, ella bajó el libro, era una de sus partes favoritas la que leía. Heathcliff regresaba con Catherine, pobre mujer él culminó con su muerte.

- No deseo bajar a cenar – dijo rezongona.

- Serena soy yo – dijo con voz débil Mina.

- Ahh eres tú – dijo con desdén, y dejó el libro a un lado, se puso sus pantuflas y se acercó a su puerta, se recargó en ella.

- Por favor, ábreme – suplicó –. Necesito…

- No quiero abrirte y no lo haré – la atajó –. Además ya es muy tarde – desvió la vista al reloj y en efecto esa plática con su madre se había prolongado ya eran las ocho de la noche.

- Nunca ha sido un inconveniente el horario para nosotras Serena – Mina se pegó más a la puerta –. Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes, pero me duele tanto eres mi hermana pequeña.

- Ojalá fuese ese Joseph o ese Hindley para soltarte improperios o llevarte a rezar por mentir muy descaradamente – murmuró –. Pero así te quedes toda la noche en mi puerta no te abriré, además – observó la ventana y la translucida cortina –, se ve que viene una tempestad, será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto porque quizás se ponga muy frío.

- Pues tú eres una berrinchuda – rezongó Mina –, y vete a leer tu estúpido libro, y tu eres la que bien te quejas de esa Catherine Earnshaw – golpeó la puerta con una patada y se marchó de ahí.

¿Catherine Earnshaw? Ni siquiera era berrinchuda, ni mucho menos era una niña mimada. Le sacó la lengua a la propia puerta imaginando que estaba aún Mina. Se abrazó a sí misma y con cuidado cerró la ventana, vislumbrando de nueva cuenta la luz que tintineaba a lo lejos, entrecerró los ojos para ver que era, y se dio cuenta que era al parecer era una casa demasiado grande ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de su existencia pese que ya llevaba casi toda su vida viviendo ahí? Le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar que estaba delirando, cerró la ventana y se volvió a acurrucar en su lectura, que pese a odiar a los personajes, los envidiaba por semejante amor que se tenían.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Amigas mías, este es un fanfic de época ¡oh, sí! Me encantan los fanfics de esa índole, es muy romántico los hechos que se suscitan, la centro más a la querida época; Victoriana.

Bueno explicando porque oh, cómo me confundo yo, pero una buena leída que hice, ellos viven en Gran Bretaña o sea que sí, son ingleses o bien quizás la pueden conocer como Reino Unido, sencillamente yo en lo personal me confundo mucho, soy un asco lo sé, pero bueno _Inglaterra, Londres y sus derivados son los mismos_ ;)

No tengo la menor idea como salió el fanfic en sí, espero que no me haya salido muy mal, porque lo veo, me lo imagino y a pesar de todo no lo creo ¡yo! Escribiendo creo que en mi totalidad romance, a menos que se me vayan las cabras al monte y me debrayé escribiendo cosas tristes, habrá cosas oscuras según de momento mi imaginación :P

_Perdónenme_ por poner de momento a nuestro querido Seiya con Neherenia, pero sencillamente, mientras es el transcurso de su alocado amor (con Serena por supuesto jeje), no me lo imagino con otra que no sea ella o Luna, son las dos únicas opciones para mi ponerlo con pareja de momento ya que si no se queda con Serena deseo verlo muerto muajaja lo siento me salí del contexto :), pensé en Luna, pero sencillamente ella es pareja de Yaten ;) así que lo quité de mi mente _¡shu, shu! Pensamiento malo_ jaja. Porque Kakyuu ¡Noooo!

Puse cosas de Cumbres Borrascosas, es un libro muy interesante, estaba entre Nuestra Señora de París o ese, pero al fin y al cabo puse algo. Ahh estáaan extraño su amorío de ellos dos, gusta pero asusta, en fin, pero no hay nada mejor que mi lindo Claude Frollo primero de arriba de la historia, es de Frollo obviamente lo tomé prestado del libro jeje, ¡amo esas líneas del libro!

Espero que esta nueva idea les agrade porque no he visto algo así en el fandom aunque… casi no leo mucho el fandom u.u, sólo con las que chateo y me dicen con amabilidad que les lea sus historias que con gusto hago, pero de momento no puedo, pero lo haré _I promise_ ;)

En fin basta de habladurías de mis tontas y aburridas notas de autora, espero sus lindos reviews.

_¡Kami-sama! Que les guste a estas chicas_… escribí pensando demasiado alto o.o _¡Corte!_ Jaja.

Dejen reviews ;)

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	2. Preludio

**Preludio  
**

**Capítulo 2.**

Daba vueltas como desesperado, le había enviado a Yaten una carta, siempre entendió que esas cosas tardan meses o hasta incluso ¡años! Porque el último paradero que tenía de él era que estaba en Prusia con Luna. Volteó a ver a Neherenia que seguía descansando plácidamente, todo su pelo negruzco le caía coquetamente en su cuerpo desnudo. Respiraba frenéticamente aunque realmente ya no tenía respiración… se rió con sarcasmo para sus adentros. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado recluido? Observó la mini destrucción tanto afuera como dentro de la cabaña, sonrió de lado. Neherenia aparentaba respirar pero dormía plácidamente. Se puso su ropa anticuada, su camisa de seda con unos horribles holanes en el pecho se acomodó las mangas, después se puso el horrible pero carísimo saco azul marino que al final se dividía en dos la parte trasera y acababan en picos, se puso unas mallas blancas y después un pantalón ajustado rojo que le llegaba casi a unos cuantos centímetros debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras y anticuadas para la fecha en la que ya se encontraba.

Dejó la peluca blanca siempre pensó que esas cosas eran absurdas e idiotas. Caminó con sumo cuidado entre los árboles rotos y volteó para ver su morada se rió de que estaba casi en su totalidad destruida, sonrió y siguió su camino. Pasó con cuidado ¿qué era su vida?, ¿quién era él? Amaba con locura a Neherenia pero ¿por qué demonios a veces se sentía de esa manera? Era tan borrosa su vida ya, por más que se devanaba los sesos no lograba comprender que es lo que le había pasado, bueno, prácticamente le debía a Neherenia ¡todo! Llegó a un riachuelo y para su humor negro se veía reflejado. A veces realmente se preguntaba si era cierto todo lo que decían de ellos, si fuese eso cierto ¿sería capaz de algún día entrar a las puertas del Cielo?, ¿Serían hijos del ángel caído? Aunque siempre se reía de esas cosas a veces no dudaba de ellas y eso le perturbaba. Pero desde hacía unas semanas la idea le venía rondando, tenía que pensar solo, tenía que regresar a su lugar de origen aunque había casi jurado en aquella entonces que nunca podría volver, era lo suficientemente listo para no amortiguarse con recuerdos humanos estúpidos.

Se sentó cómodamente en el fresco y abundante pasto, y vio como todos esos malditos animales podían encajar con sus parejas pero a él le faltaba algo ¿qué podría ser? Sabía que lo mejor sería decirle las cosas a Neherenia que se marcharía y que sería solo y que la buscaría cuando fuese adecuada la situación, sabía que lo tomaría mal porque según él, la tradición era por costumbre nunca separase de la pareja y aunque tratases no podrías porque no querrías, pero él no sentía eso ¿realmente algo estaba mal en él? Y si así fuese ¿qué era? Pero fuese lo que fuese algo le decía, le clamaba que tenía que ir de regreso a Gran Bretaña y eso es lo que haría pero solo, no tenía la menor idea cómo persuadir a Neherenia de eso, pero ocuparía la fuerza si fuese necesaria. Rió por verse demasiado malvado, aunque lo pensaba detenidamente los sacerdotes tenían razón en algo y es que él; era un monstruo. Olió el aroma a incienso con un poco de árbol y unas risitas agudas y suaves que para oído humano no podrían ser escuchados.

- Neherenia… - susurró coqueto –. Mi saiai – habló sexy.

- Mi querido Seiya – se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás –. Oh cuán realmente te amo mi aikouka.

Neherenia sólo tenía una especie de cobija de piel de osos que cubría su cuerpo nada más, se inclinó un poco hacía Seiya y recostó su cabeza con una suavidad perfecta en su hombro. Le encantó verse reflejada en el riachuelo de esa forma tierna y divertida. No había mujer más dichosa y hermosa que ella, y si es que había alguien más bonita simplemente la mataba era su naturaleza y aunque ella sabía que era un engendro del mal no le importaba ¿qué era Dios? Cuando Él la había abandonado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿dónde estaba Él? Cuando mataba a diestra y siniestra, se consideraba atea en toda la extensión de la palabra si realmente existía un Dios, la castigaría en la otra vida…por supuesto si es que llegaba a la otra vida que lo veía completamente lejano y absurdo.

- Mi Neherenia – susurró Seiya haciendo que Neherenia lo mirara de reojo.

- Seiya… ¿por qué te marchaste de esa forma tan repentina? – preguntó extrañada y en un acto reflejo lo abrazó más temiendo que se fuera de su agarre.

- No quería despertarte te veías tan linda dormida que no quise perturbar tus bellos sueños, saiai – sonrió.

- No importa – ronroneó –. De cualquier forma soñaba contigo.

Hubo unos momentos de silenció y Neherenia empezó a besar lentamente el frío e inigualable cuello de Seiya, de vez en cuando lo mordía con suavidad, mientras que Seiya gemía levemente pero no obstante su mente estaba dividida en dos pese al gran erotismo que siempre daba Neherenia hacía con él. Neherenia lo tiró grácilmente al pasto húmedo ensuciando levemente el traje caro de él. Sin embargó Seiya hacía las cosas con un poco de monotonía, tenía que irse aunque no tenía la menor idea en que parte se encontraba pero hallaría el lugar eso era pan comido. Neherenia gruñó molesta y la burbuja de pensamientos de Seiya se rompió para su sorpresa Neherenia se encontraba a un metro de distancia de él y su camisa y saco se hallaban alborotados, fue un infructuoso día sin sexo y sin la pasión de Neherenia pero eso ya no le importaba no por ahora.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Seiya? – Dijo molesta - ¿Acaso…? – se atragantó con sus palabras sin darle coherencia a sus preguntas su aikouka, su aikouka él nunca podría.

- No seas tonta – guiñó el ojo y se acercó a ella –. Nunca te engañaría sabes que eso sería traición aunque… - rodó los ojos –, ¿habría algún ser más linda que tú, mi amada Neherenia? – acarició su delicada mejilla.

- Por supuesto que no – abrió un poco más las aletas de la nariz y sonrió lascivamente –. Aunque no me engañas – musitó –, algo te ocurre.

- Quiero regresar a mi hogar – comentó serio y las aletas de su nariz también se abrieron un poco más y alzó levemente el cuello, observó a Neherenia divertida pero asintió con un ligero cabezazo a lo que quería hacer –. Pero, mi saiai, quiero ir solo, realmente debo Neherenia.

- Pero Seiya – protestó, acercándose a él, arrastrándose –. No me pidas eso, tengo que ir a donde tú vayas, no quiero sufrir, si no estoy a tu lado me siento como si me muriese.

- Necesito hacer esto solo, me siento perdido además – la besó, y Neherenia volvió agarrar la nuca de Seiya con ferocidad para darle un beso más salvaje - ¿Crees que me pueda enamorar de una persona que no seas tú?

Neherenia dudo, después suspiró – Por supuesto que no y por el leve instante que vea eso, la mataré – Seiya rió y Neherenia se maravilló –. Esta bien – finalmente aceptó –. Pero iré por ti en el plazo de un mes quizás.

- No estaré ahí mucho tiempo, cómo si alguien me importara en ese lugar estúpido, lo siento por Rubeus pero le va muy bien, al menos creo que es último que he sabido que cuida el hogar – besó la frente y se paró del pasto –. Me esta empezando a dar hambre, saiai.

- A mi también, la comida ya va a estar lista mi aikouka – dijo sarcástica, y de nueva cuenta se acomodó la cobija hecha de piel de oso y un poco vacilante se acercó al riachuelo, y empezó a mojarse su pelo negruzco con el agua. Dos hombres llegaron un poco abatidos y sin percatarse de la presencia de Neherenia como enfermos y adictos empezaron a tomar agua a borbotones, hasta que uno, un chico que no pasaba de los veinte años alzó la vista, era delgado y fornido, su pelo era color bronce y llevaba puesto una ropa totalmente diferente a la que ya estaba acostumbrada ver Neherenia pero eso no le importó, el chico de tez blanca le dio un codazo a su acompañante quien era robusto y no pasaba de los cuarenta, su pelo era negro y sus ojos verdes, su tez era bronceada y llevaba un sombrero algo extraño. Neherenia los vio y se quitó la cobija sin ningún pudor delante de los extraños.

- Pro…profesor – tartamudeó el chico joven.

- Arthur – tragó saliva duramente mientras veían que Neherenia delicadamente se metía al riachuelo.

- Parece una ninfa – habló casi en susurros.

- Se…señorita – tosió el profesor y trató de acercase a ella, Neherenia volteó su mirada y una carga eléctrica profundizo todo el cuerpo, tenía ganas de huir su racionalidad le clamaba huir pero su deseo lo retenía –. Soy…soy el profesor O'Conell de la Universidad de Oxford y él – señaló al chico con la boca abierta –. Es Michael, mi ayudante, estamos buscando…pues uhm…estamos un poco perdidos ¿sabe?

- Profesor O'Conell – sonrió Neherenia y salió del otro lado del riachuelo completamente desnuda, se agarró su pelo mojado y lo exprimió con sumo cuidado –. Sé que están perdidos, pero no creo que sea la persona indicada para ayudarlos y realmente – se acercó al joven llamado Arthur y le acarició la cara –, es una pena todo esto pero creo que ustedes nos ayudaran más a nosotros de lo que yo podría a ayudarle a ustedes.

- ¿A ustedes? – Preguntó extrañado el profesor y Neherenia observó que el profesor tenía la frente perlada – No…no entiendo lo que me quiere decir señorita.

- Pronto lo verá – le susurró seductoramente, besando su cuello dulcemente –. Querido aikouka, mi Seiya, el desayuno esta servido.

Arthur sacó un arma, y apuntó tembloroso a lo que se movía del otro lado - ¿Quién anda ahí? – Volteó a ver a su profesor quien seguía petrificado – No nos maté, no hemos hecho nada.

- No es nada personal jovencito – le susurró el segundo hombre quien supuso era el tal Seiya –. Simplemente que se toparon en el lugar y momento equivocado.

- ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿Quiénes son? Dios – empezó a rezar el joven Arthur al ver a Seiya, malditamente bello, Seiya le sonrió y mostró su dentadura perfecta, no había nada extraño en ello y Neherenia se rió.

- Es el mismo protocolo – le sonrió –. Siempre nos dicen lo mismo y siempre le ruegan a ese Dios, pero… ¿dónde está Dios ahora? – encogió de hombros y el muchacho le disparó a Seiya en un ataqué de nerviosismo, Neherenia lo fulminó y Arthur sintió casi que iba a desmayarse, el profesor lo veía en un trance - ¿Qué demonios hiciste humano?

- Lo…lo siento yo… - tiró el arma horrorizado, pero para su sorpresa Seiya se levantó.

- Mira lo que hiciste – Arthur soltó un grito y Neherenia había soltado un 'oh, oh' –. Es un traje caro.

- Se lo voy a pagar, pero por favor no me maté – agachó la cabeza.

- Ahora es personal – sonrió Seiya y miró a Neherenia quien asintió -. Realmente pensábamos dejarte ir pero ahora manchaste el traje de pólvora y sangre que estaba almacenando mi cuerpo – chasqueó la lengua.

- No se juega con la comida aikouka – hizo un puchero Neherenia y Seiya asintió, el profesor se encontraba horrorizado por tal acto, estaba shockeado, se había bloqueado.

Y finalmente Arthur se tapó su cara y lo ultimó que escuchó fue el sonido gutural de ambos, el grito horrorizado que salía del doctor y del de su propia garganta.

_**/**__/__**/**__o__**/**__/__**/**_

Serena despertó cansada y fastidiada. El libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas _se encontraba a su lado con las hojas levantadas. Tocaron la puerta pero ella no prestó atención, todo le había regresado a su mente y la traidora de Minako se casaría hoy, ¡hoy! La luz de la ventana era brillosa pese a estar detrás de las cortinas. Hubo otro golpe fuerte y seco pero también lo pasó de largo. Se sentía triste porque a final de cuentas simplemente en horas ella estaría sola en la mansión, y en unas cuantas horas tenía que pretender estar feliz en la fiesta, si podía, iba a estar en las partes importantes para desaparecer en la gran mayoría de la fabulosa velada.

Tocaron de nueva cuenta la puerta y ella exasperaba gritó - ¿Qué?

- Señorita, me va a dejar pasar o ¿no? – la melosa voz de Rei hizo que Serena suspirará y de un cajón que se hallaba cerca de la mesa sacará una llave bañada en oro, la metió en la cerradura y abrió a una Rei ceñuda – Una señorita como usted no debe encerrarse.

- Si, lo sé – desvió la mirada –. Pero no quería que me siguieran molestando.

- Pero Señorita Serena – Rei le indicó que se fuera a sentar a su cama, mientras ella sacaba con sumo cuidado un vestido color rosa pardo - ¿No lo dirá por su hermana Minako?

- Pues sí – dijo fastidiada –. Ayer quería interrumpir en mi lectura y explicarme algo ¿qué me tiene que explicar? Todas están felices de su boda pero ¿por qué no tuvo la decencia de decirme todo esta barahúnda?

- Señorita – sonrió Rei – ¿No estará…? Cómo decirlo – cerró las puertas del ropero puso en la cama todo, y Serena la miraba expectante - ¿Celosa?

- ¿Cómo? – Serena abrió los ojos como platos, se ruborizó y bajó la vista sin querer ver los ojos de la doncella – Por supuesto que no… es sólo el hecho que no me dijo, usted no comprende el hecho realmente.

- Si que lo entiendo – sonrió mientras le ayudaba a ajustarle el corsé y un gemido le salía por la boca de Serena –. Es comprensible que usted siente un lindo vínculo hacía con la señorita Minako, pero en serio eso es lo que siente a lo que me refiero… - se agachó para agarrar la crinolina y se la acomodó ajustándola en la cintura –, digo, su hermana siempre amó al señorito Shusikawa y ya está en la edad de estar con un hombre, ¿no será un poco egoísta en su pensamiento? – acomodó el vestido rosa pardo, acomodó el escote de Serena.

- ¿Piensas que soy egoísta? – musitó mientras sentía como Rei le hacía unos coquetos bucles y un chongo de arreglado difícil y Rei pretendía no prestarle atención.

¿Realmente era egoísta? Y si eso fuese realmente cierto entonces… oh, no, no, Serena sabía de antemano que no podría tenerle celos de su propia hermana era absurdo e ilógico, pero eso también quería decir que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que quizás era egoísta y lo que más quería era oh… sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa – Rei sólo contesta, mi hermana me odia a lo que me refiero sólo supongamos que estoy celosa y eso – Rei la miró ansiosa y ella agarró los guantes blancos que se hallaban a su lado, ni siquiera se había percatado que los hubiese puesto eso –. Mina, entonces Mina no me lo dijo porqué no… ¿por qué no quería que le echara a perder su boda?

Rei tocó el hombro de su futura dueña y sonrió tristemente – Creo que es lo más probable señorita, es sólo lo que yo pensaría aunque quién sabe – encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación –. La esperan para desayunar, señorita. No se tarde porque tenemos que ir al corazón de la ciudad para comprar el nuevo vestido que utilizará – cerró la puerta tras de ella no sin antes soltar una risita burlona.

Serena se quedó pasmada ante la ocurrencia, ella arruinaría la boda, en qué momento se le habría pasado por la mente a su hermana semejante cosa, ella era una señorita a mucha honra y además de eso ¿cómo podría tenerle envidia a su propia hermana? Respiró agitadamente, los bucles le caían en sus hombros y arrugó un poco el vestido. Era una molestia, y le irritaba pensarlo. ¿Rei tendría razón? De cualquier manera estaba dispuesta a ver como se darían las cosas ahora que esto se le había revelado. Suspiró, se abanicó con la mano y con la barbilla alzada giró el pomo para salir a desayunar.

Caminó con pasos cortitos y elegantes, se entrecruzaba los dedos y si era cierto ¿cómo podría seguir adelanté? De repente sintió como la respiración se le agitaba, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad. Lo cierto de todo esto es que Mina y ella eran muy unidas, pero se cuestionó ¿qué era lo que realmente le molestaba? Se devanó los sesos para encontrar una solución coherente y finalmente entendió que quizás si le tenía celos a su hermana muy dentro de ella le hacía pensar eso, le gustaría encontrar a un hombre quien la corteje y que por supuesto ella lo amase ¿podría Serena encontrar alguien así? Desvió esa fatal revelación de su mente y bajó con mucho más parsimonia las escaleras.

- Señorita – la mucama le sonrió y ella le regresó el gesto –. La señora la espera, espero que tenga un buen día.

- Gracias, Emily – asintió ella –. También que pases un buen día.

Caminó por un pasillo condecorado con todo lo que su padre trabajaba, su padre era una linda persona, era odioso recordar el pasado y más traumante escuchar a toda esa gente cuando decían que 'Los Tsukinos tenían una maldición' desechó la idea tan rápido como le vino. Los cuadros de generación de generaciones yacía ahí con esa sonrisa fría o algunos picara. Llegó finalmente llegó a la gran y majestuosa puerta del comedor, el mayordomo estaba atentó a Serena quien le abrió la puerta y él se adelantó para darle la silla y acomodarla. Mina comía en silencio y su madre también, le sirvieron la sopa. Su vista se poso en su madre y luego en Mina era poco usual que Mina no hablara, aunque no eran buenos modales hablar en la mesa y ella sabía de antemano que Mina fue exclusivamente hecha para romperlas todas.

- Cuando acabes de desayunar Serena – su madre hizo un ademán a una sirvienta para que trajera leche y jugo –. Quiero que partas a la ciudad para que compres tu vestido lo más rápido posible ¿de acuerdo?

- Si madre – contestó, suspiró y se quedó viendo a Mina, hasta que ella alzó la vista mientras tomaba el poco de jugo que estaban sirviendo y acto seguido frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo? ¿Te parezco graciosa?

- Minako – aseveró la madre.

- ¿Por qué no estas hablando? – comentó Serena con también ceño fruncido.

- A la señorita le molesta que no este hablando – habló con ironía –. Pues creo qué por si no te enteraste hermanita hoy me caso – dijo entre dientes.

- Minako, no seas descarada con tu hermana – Serenity fulminó a Mina.

- ¿Sabes qué, madre? – se limpió con la servilleta las orillas de boca, se levantó de golpe de la mesa su cara estaba puesta en su madre pero la vista estaba fija en Serena – Se me quitó el apetito.

- Ah – soltó Serena y gruñó –. Come hermanita, no queremos que tu boda la pases mal ¿cierto?

- Serena… - musitó un poco dolida Mina.

- ¿Cierto? – La atajó – Te prometo comer para no arruinar _tú_ boda – rompió contacto visual con ella y enfurecida se puso a comer ya ahora el plato fuerte.

- Haz lo que te plazca – dijo entre dientes pero sumamente dolida –. Madre con su permiso – Serenity asintió y Mina se marchó dando un portazo a la puerta.

Serena se sobresaltó por el portazo, pero reprimió las lágrimas en su garganta. Entonces lo supo, Mina realmente se encontraba ofendida por el simple hecho que ella se iba a presentar en su boda, por eso no le había dicho y ella que la había creído su hermana, su amiga y su confidente. Sintió como su madre la escudriñaba con la mirada pero eso no le importó agarró un pan recién hecho y se dispuso a comerlo. ¿En qué momento habrá pensado eso? ¿No se suponía que era lo que quería? Un retortijón inundó su estómago. Rei tenía razón en todo esto, ¿podría realmente sentirse egoísta y celosa? Quizás todo este tiempo sólo había tratado de ponerse una careta. Esto hizo sentirse mucho más peor, era una maldita egoísta, enferma y cruel hermana. Se decía ella misma querer la felicidad de su propia hermana pero, no era cierto.

Serena se hundió más en sus burbujeantes y lastimeros pensamientos. Serenity suspiró, había pensado que la intromisión de su hija mayor en el cuarto de su pequeña Serena había servido en aclarar todo esto pero lejos de ayudar había empeorado, no quería ver a sus hijas peleadas de esa forma banal y tonta. Observó que sólo Serena hacía migajas a su pan. Había creído por un instante que la loca idea de que Mina se casaría sería lo mejor, pero también comprendió que su hija quizás se sentía sola por el hecho que de ahora en adelante se quedaría sola en la mansión hasta las próximas vacaciones para entrar al Convento, suspiró y creyó que era mejor decirle a su pequeña hija que este día no sólo era importante para su hermana sino también para ella, ya que conocería a su quizás nuevo prometido. Recordaba cuando lo vio y fue cuando supo que él era el indicado de cuidar de su testaruda hija, dejaría que la cortejara. Serena la observó y su madre sonrió.

- Serena no sé que haya pasado entre tú y tu hermana – escuchó en suspiro de fastidio y continuó –. Pero, sólo espero que no le arruines…

- ¡Oh, mamá! – Cruzó de brazos – Si, lo admito madre, no puedo sentirme un poco acomplejada por el hecho de que mi hermana se va a casar, y sé también que Mina no quiera que asista pero por favor, no quiero que también me regañes.

- ¿Acomplejada? ¿Minako no quiere que asistas? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida – Minako se siente muy mal por el hecho de que ustedes tienen un vinculo muy fuerte y porque honestamente – bebió café –. Ella marchará a España con su futuro esposo, no sé en que momento tu juicio se nubló Serena – le brillaron los ojos a Serena y su madre alcanzó su mano para tranquilizarla –. Esta noche te presentaré a un señorito muy respetable y creo que te acordaras de él, me preguntó por ti no hace mucho, y le di toda mi aprobación para que te corteje.

- Pero madre – preguntó extrañada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, me hubiese gustado saber quién es el señorito, ¿qué tal si lo detesto?, me gustaría realmente emparejar como mi hermana y su esposo por amor – se mordió el labio inferior –. Dices, ¿dices que lo conozco no es así?, ¿quién es?

- Es una sorpresa, mi niña – frotó con cariño la mano de su hija y le sonrió –. Yo también espero lo mismo, porque su compromiso va ha ser muy pronto, no quiero que ninguna de mis hijas esté sola, quiero que un hombre las proteja eso me gustaría a mi y por supuesto eso le hubiese gustado a tu querido padre – tosió y sorbió más café.

- ¿Madre? – Alzó la ceja Serena – A mi también me gustaría, pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo, no me casaré con alguien que no me agrade, es enfermizo tener todavía esa mentalidad, también estoy en discordancia ¿por qué estas hablando de esa manera, madre? Pareciera como si pronto te murieras ¿hay algo que no has dicho?

- Serena – aseveró la madre – ¡Eso es un desacato lo que acabas de decir! Soy tu madre y ejerzo un poder sobre ti, no me importa si te agrada o no la idea pero te casarás con él, lo estimaras, te cortejará, tendrán su fiesta de compromiso, para final casarse, él es digno de ti y también de la familia, te protegerá y no habrá un no por respuesta, tu hermana aceptó al Sir, con honra y respeto así que de igual manera te casarás con él, y con respecto al tema de mi salud, no es de tu incumbencia, estoy perfectamente bien – Serena quitó el agarré de su madre bruscamente.

- Entonces – se levantó y sus pupilas le temblaron pero serenamente respiró –. Ahora veo con toda claridad como es el mundo de mi hermana y su odio hacía la sociedad. Me casaré con el señorito y dejaré que me corteje aunque no lo conozca – se acercó a la puerta y ella más rápido que el mayordomo la abrió –. Aceptaré estar con él, eres mi madre y harás lo que me dictes pero mi único consuelo de todo esto es que si de alguna manera no me gusta el señorito caerá en ti el peso de que seré infeliz el resto de mi vida sólo porque mi padre que en paz descanse lo quiere y tu también – tragó duramente saliva –. Ahora con su permiso madre, iré con Rei a la ciudad a buscar un vestido digno para el señorito que me presentaran hoy.

- Serena… - musitó su madre acomplejada después de ver como el bucle ondulaba tras cerrar la puerta ¿por qué tenía que ser Serena de esa forma? Había pensado que la idea le alegraría y que se en contentaría con su hija mayor pero las cosas habían salido mal, pero aunque la idea no le gustase quería ver a su hija con un hombre protegiéndola porque quizás ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, volvió a sorber su café y tosió secamente. Aunque recayese el peso de una infeliz vida, sabía que _él_ era la persona más adecuada y que si era posible él daría su alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de cuidar de su hija. Porque al menos uno de los dos estaba completamente enamorado. Su hija no perecería más al menos no al lado de él, era su único consuelo que le quedaba. Porque a pesar de llevarle diez años de ventaja a su hija, él siempre la había amado, ahora lo quiera o no su hija él sería _su futuro nuero._

Tenía ganas de gritar ¿cómo podría su madre casarle?, ¿por qué con Mina hubo tiempo? Era enfermizo la idea, ¿quién podría pedir su mano?, ahora lo veía todo muchísimo más claro, ¡por supuesto! Su madre siempre le preocupaba lo que dijese la gente de la sociedad ¡diablos! Ella quien era una buena chica, hasta podría presumir que mejor que su hermana, le pasaba esto. La cara se le puso roja del coraje, ¡podría ser cualquier hombre! Y lo peor de todo es que lo más probable es en la misma fiesta de la boda de su hermana es que dirían a todos sobre la noticia del compromiso y después qué. Después se vería su vida arruinada, necesitaba a su hermana, oh, cuán realmente la necesitaba, ¿cómo podrían dejarla con un hombre a su suerte? Sólo porque quizás era un hombre rico o digno de la familia pero ¿cómo saber si es digno de ella? Preferiría mil veces a casarse con un hombre pobre pero a sabiendas que lo amaba, realmente lo preferiría. Se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta principal, si tan solo tuviese el corazón lleno de maldad no le importaría y se casaría por dinero, pero no era así, al vivir con su hermana se había hecho de ideales y también de una mente abierta y aventurera a pesar de ser un poco más recatada que su hermana.

Rei se encontraba en la puerta principal, con un sombrero blanco y otro sombrero en mano, adornado con unas lindas flores. Serena caminó vacilante, quería huir y echar a correr lo más rápido que sus pies pudiesen permitirle porque al aceptar el sombrero aceptaba su destino, un destino del cual estaba segura se arrepentiría, si no lo aceptaba podría huir, podría ser libre, por supuesto si es que alcanzaba a correr todo el jardín antes de que uno de las jardineros viese su fatal huida. Rei frunció el ceño, era ahora o nunca lo que tendría que hacer y en esos momentos de necesidad recordó muy tontamente cuando su hermana por vez primera conocía a lo que sería su futuro esposo, Mina lo odiaba y no era en si el hecho de que era diez años mayor que ella simplemente porque no lo conocía. Recordó eso, pero al recordarlo hizo que diera un paso más, esto era absurdo, lo era realmente, porque ella tuvo demasiado tiempo y ella, ella qué, sólo una miserable noche y tendría toda su miserable vida para que le agradase, ese día Mina había dicho que lo haría y no por la sociedad sino por ella, por el hecho de que si no le gustaba podría marcharse y no hacer enfermar a papá ni a mamá, por supuesto que para su suerte ella le gustó. Respiró y fue cuando comprendió que no podría huir, así eran las cosas, y así serían.

- Señorita tomé – Rei le ofreció el sombrero y Serena se lo puso, un hombre robusto con cara cuadrada y unos anteojos sumamente vergonzosos, pelo negro y tez bronceada las esperaba en el carro.

- Señorita Serena – le abrió con gentileza la puerta el hombro y aunque si hubiese sido en otro momento Serena se hubiese sentido sumamente feliz por subirse por vez primera a un carro, pero en vez de ello se sintió más miserable, lo vio como su carroza hacía su perdición, suspiró y con una sonrisa fingida le dirigió al cochero –. Dama.

Rei se metió con sumo cuidado, y no pudo evitar volver a sacar otra sonrisita. Serena la pasó de largo, dieron unas cuantas vueltas para al final salir de la mansión. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?, se retorcía las mangas, y lo que veía por la ventana escasamente ayudaba, las visiones de jóvenes amantes eso era algo que jamás probaría; el dulce amor, siempre fue buena, pero en algo era es que tenía que casarse con alguien digno que no la dejaría en la calle, ni le pasaría nada, eso era el único consuelo que le quedaba. Su madre se comportaba de una manera demasiado extraña que no entendía muy bien, también tenía que hacer la paces con su hermana, había comprendido que Mina no la odiaba, era lo más probable que ni se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella le tenía un poco de envidia por todo esto, quizás si se quedaba con su futuro esposo le daría el permiso de ir a visitar a su hermana en España. Suspiró hondamente.

- Señorita Serena ¿qué ocurre? – Rei le alzó la barbilla gentilmente – Perdoné mi intromisión de esa manera y de al saber que de alguna manera por mi se ha puesto a pensar más adentro.

- No es nada de eso Rei – suspiró y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas –. Gracias a ti que me he entendido más, sólo a ti te confiaré esto porque no tengo a mi hermana para confiarle cosas y creo que después de que se vaya a ti siempre te he visto como una segunda amiga y hermana.

- Me halaga tanto, señorita – Rei le quitó con sumo cuidado sus lágrimas y la observó detenidamente –. Su madre realmente ha querido que usted y yo seamos amigas, sé que su hermana no le simpatizó y eso realmente me pone triste, me alegra saber enormemente que me ve como su hermana, y yo a usted señorita la veo como una hermana y una hija, aunque sé que no soy mucho más grande que usted siempre la he visto de esa manera desde que muy gentilmente fue usted la única señorita quien me ayudó en esta grandiosa mansión, así que tendrá a una mujer para llorarle sus penas y estaré aquí para ayudarle en lo que mis servicios de dama de compañía puedan otorgarle.

- ¡Oh, querida Rei! – Serena se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado de no maltratar su vestido – Esta noche mi madre dijo…mi madre dijo que me iba a comprometer con un señorito ¡que ni siquiera conozco! Mi madre se ha comportado de una manera tan extraña, pero asumí aceptar esa petición de mi querida madre hacía con el señorito, creo que en muy poco tiempo me casaré con él.

- Conque eso era – susurró –. La señora se comportaba de una manera extraña últimamente señorita, no entendía mucho sobre sus platicas que ella misma se hacía sobre su futuro, también sobre un señorito que pedía su mano desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

- ¿Sabe quién es? – por unos segundos Serena se imaginó que Rei posiblemente sabía quien era el hombre que estaría ligada para toda su vida.

- Lo siento señorita, para mi también es un gran misterio, tengo tantos nombres de hombres que han pedido su mano, pero sinceramente no sabría a quien tendría la señora en mente – hubo un momento de confusión en la cara de Serena pero Rei continuó hablando –. Pero sean quien sea ese hombre señorita me gustaría que le hiciera caso a su madre ya que ha estado muy delicada de salud, probablemente esa sea la causa para la cual la señora tomé esas medidas precipitadas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Serena casi se atragantaba con lo dicho por la dama de compañía de su madre – Mi madre nunca ha dado mención de semejante cosa ¿cómo sabes Rei, que mi madre está enferma? Eso no puede ser, mi madre no puede estar enferma siempre…

- Siempre se ve demasiado fuerte oh… - musitó –, creo que hablé de más, señorita. Pero no sabía que la señora no le había comentado sobre ello, sobre que estaba sumamente delicada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo algo ceñuda – Se lo haré saber, ¿cómo nos pudo haber ocultado semejante cosa?

- Oh, no, no – dijo un poco alarmada Rei –. Si la señora se entera que le comenté esto, no podrá perdonármelo, y me echará. Realmente no quiere eso para mí ¿verdad? Usted siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo señorita, por qué somos amigas ¿no es así? Yo la considero así.

- Por supuesto Rei – sonó la nariz –. Será nuestro secreto, si tan solo mi madre hubiese dicho esto ¿Mina lo sabe? – Rei negó con la cabeza – No importa mejor que no lo sepa porque no estará bien que toda la noche y realmente me importa mucho que mi hermana se vaya sin ninguna preocupación para su luna de miel.

- Me alegra que tenga ese pensamiento – el carro se detuvo sin haberse percatado que finalmente habían llegado al corazón de la ciudad –. Señorita Serena, creo que simpatizaremos más rápido de lo que haya pensado.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- Nada, nada, hablé demasiado alto – el hombre robusto abrió la puerta con cuidado y ayudó a bajar a Rei y a Serena con cuidado –. Andy espéranos aquí, mientras que iré con la señorita Serena a comprar un vestido – Andy dio un cabezazo en seco y se reclinó en el carro –. Señorita yo me encargaré personalmente sobre su nuevo vestuario, ya que nada más me gustaría que este día sea vea linda para su futuro prometido ya que al menos tengo en mente quienes son los futuros candidatos, pero no se separé de mí.

- Por supuesto, Rei – habló pausadamente.

Pasaron a varias tiendas, todas completamente aburridas. Se recargó en uno de los vitrales esperando a Rei, se había negado profundamente entrar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba sumamente aburrida por todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo su madre podría mentirle?, la idea le hizo pensar que su madre realmente estaba mucho peor de lo que ella se pudiese imaginar para llevar acabo todo esto lo más rápido posible. Le agradaba saber que al menos Rei era su amiga en todo esto y que al menos podría confiar en ella al haberle dicho todo esto, no fallaría y no le diría nada a su madre ni mucho menos a su hermana. ¿Cómo podría ser su nuevo prometido? Su madre había dicho que lo conocía pero como bien sabía ella conocía a muchos hombres y también muchos habían pedido su mano, ¿su madre habrá hecho buena elección? Suspiró y volteó al darse cuenta que se encontraba en una biblioteca. Se asomó en la otra vitrina quien Rei tenía sus manos ya en jarras y gritaba a diestra y siniestra por la incompetencia de la mujer, Serena ladeó una sonrisa y se metió en la biblioteca.

Si bien era un poco mal visto que una mujer se metiera en la biblioteca pero una de sus pasiones era la lectura. Se escabulló de miradas indeseadas y se metió en la pura literatura oh, cómo le encantaban todas esas historias mágicas, para su suerte el pasillo se encontraba vació, si podría manejar un poco a Rei podría implorarle que le comprase un libro. Encontró en una de las estanterías un libro que nunca pensó que podría ver; _Christabel_. Volteó de un lado para otro y pescó el libro aterrada de que algún empleado o peor que una mujer chismosa hablará sobre su entrada a la biblioteca sola, eso daría para habladurías en su familia y mala reputación. Se sentía una ladrona, se llevó el libro a su pecho y volvió a reiterar si había una mirada o algún indicio de chismes pero no era así. Llegó a la esquina del estante y sacó el libro.

- Oh, sólo por este libro, parezco una ladrona – caminó sin darse cuenta por donde iba sólo meneaba el libro - ¿Cómo me podría sentir como usurpadora? ¡Sólo es un libro! ¿Cómo haré para que me lo compren? ¡Es poesía pura! ¿Acaso es malo que una mujer lea poesía? – Sonrió de lado al ver que después de todo al haber vivido con Mina le había afectado de alguna manera sus pensamientos – Sólo es _Christabel,_ sólo es ¡oh! – Iba casi a caer cuando unos fuertes y delicados brazos la sujetaron – Muchas, muchas gracias – alzó la vista y vio a un hombre más alto que ella, y de lo que estaba segura es que no trabajaba en la biblioteca.

_-_ ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

- Si, si – tartamudeó –. Fue enteramente mi culpa, no veía por donde caminaba y luego… - se detuvo abruptamente y bajó la vista, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había, no, ¡ni siquiera había planeado nada!, su reputación se había desmoronado, la había visto un hombre ¡sola!, lo único sano en esto es que después de todo no lo conocía así que estaba segura que no era del lugar.

- Fue culpa mía no de usted – bajó la vista y sus ojos azules se posaron en el libro que firmemente apretaba la mujer a su pecho - ¡Vaya! ¿Le gusta la lectura?

- ¡Oh!, ¿esto? – le mostró el libro de Christabel, se mordió el labio inferior, ¡estaba perdida!

- ¿Por qué no contestas a mi pregunta? – Serena siguió con la mirada clavada en el piso – Christabel, es una lectura extraña para una señorita de sociedad, ¿no lo cree?

- Por supuesto que no señor – lo miró un poco ruborizada, su cara era tersa y clara, su traje negro y ¡oh!, esos ojos azules que entonaban y lo hacían ver tan angelical y tranquilo –. Temo confesar que la lectura es algo digno de leer y _Christabel_ sólo es una lectura diferente sería el termino adecuado para esta poesía. Un amor extraño si me lo llegase a preguntar.

- Me alegro que piense de esa manera – sonrió y Serena le regresó una mirada de contrariedad –. Hoy, un amigo de la familia tendrá un evento, sólo será importante por una cosa que pienso omitirle, también escapé señorita, odio comprar trajes nuevos, me hubiese encantado acompañar a mi sirviente pero temó que con la señorita con la que voy a estar no sé si sea de su agrado ¿sabe? – tosió y volteó con sumo cuidado a ambo lados – A mi también me gusta la lectura – le enseñó la reconocidísima lectura _Macbeth_ –. Y yo no omitiría a nadie ¡ni siquiera a la mujeres!, sobre la linda imaginación.

- ¡Vaya! – Serena suspiró más relajada y rió por debajo – Su esposa debe de ser afortunada por tener a un lindo esposo como usted señor.

- No soy casado, señorita.

- ¡Oh! Realmente siento mi intromisión, espero que encuentre una mujer digna de usted, realmente la mujer con quien llegué a casarse será una suerte, es muy raro que algún hombre acepté eso – su respiración se agitaba y trató de calmarse ¡diablos! Se tenía que encontrar con un hombre de esa calaña, si tan solo él fuese un candidato, no dudaría.

- Créame que ya la encontré – caminaron rumbo al cajero, Serena se sintió nerviosa, ¡estaba caminando al lado de un hombre! Y al parecer no era un hombre del montón, sino con ideales diferentes, era apuesto, y esa voz áspera y varonil, ¡oh! Qué lastima y mala suerte tenía - ¿Va a comprar el libro, señorita?

- ¿Cómo? – no se había dado cuenta que se había traído el libro, y miró de reojo y aún Rei no salía de la tienda de ropas, ¡qué calamidad!, ¡qué pena! Se había embobado tanto en la persona que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban al pie con el cajero – Es que…no tengo dinero conmigo, mi dama de compañía no esta ¿se acuerda? – susurró.

Él sólo se limitó a sonreír – Pagaré el libro de la señorita – comentó al empleado y Serena trató de oponerse, ¡oh, que suavidad tenía en su piel clara! –. Por favor, insisto señorita, no me haga quedar mal, es un obsequio.

¿Era un obsequio? No le pudo objetar nada porque sus palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa, ¿por qué ese hombre se comportaba de esa forma?, ¿sería así con todas las mujeres? El corazón de Serena se empezó a acelerar, ¿él podría ser único?, ¿qué tal si sólo era un caza-fortunas? El hombre pagó y le entregó el libro a Serena. Su sonrisa era única, le regresó el gesto y pronto comprendió que era demasiado pequeña, que seguía siendo una niña, él podría haber sido su primer amor y ahora estaría al borde del casamiento, la idea le entristeció de sobremanera. La acongoja que ya ningún hombre podría cortejarla, de que había aceptado su triste destino. No pudo más que suspirar, y el hombre lo notó.

Llegaron a la puerta donde un gallardo cochero esperaba al hombre misterioso, a su posible primer amor, al primer hombre que aceptaba los ideales. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no la dejará que pese a que sólo se conocieron unos cuantos segundos, minutos, sabía que él era mejor candidato que el que le esperaba. Pero sería una descortesía tonta. El hombre la observaba y no pudo soltar un suspiró con sumo cuidado para que nadie los viese apretó gentilmente la mano de Serena, al contacto con la piel de ella, una energía electrizante había surgido dentro de ellos.

- Señorita, no preguntaré cuál es su sufrimiento, pero espero que… - agarró la mano que había apretado cariñosamente y la llevó hacía su boca y la besó dulcemente.

_-_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – Susurró Serena antes de que su interlocutor terminará lo que iba a decir – Ojalá y lo vuelva a ver – habló resignada, era lo único que aspiraba con él.

El hombre abrió los ojos con un poco de escepticismo y agarró delicadamente un bucle de la joven rubia, era tan sedoso su pelo, cada vez que se sonrojaba le agradaba enormemente, acarició suavemente la mano enguantada de Serena, el gallardo cochero le entregó el sombrero a su amo y este le sonrió de nueva cuenta a Serena – Sé que nos volveremos a ver, con su permiso, señorita.

El hombre se subió a un carruaje y sin siquiera voltear, desapareció entre la gente. Serena sentía que todo su ser se desplomaba, que el corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho, sintió un calor perpetrar todo su cuerpo. Bajó la vista y halló el libro, su regalo, de su extraño. _'¡Oh qué tonta!'_ Se regañó para sus adentros _'¡Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre!'_ Le dolió pensar que quizás su primer amor, su primer encuentro de cerca con un hombre había sido completamente infructífero, ¡no sabía su nombre!, ¿algún día podrá verlo?, pero aunque lo viera sabría que sería demasiado tarde, porque estaría casada con quién sabe. Su locura, su recuerdo, era su beso cálido y gentil como si quisiera darle un cariño, como si aquel hombre la conociera, se agarró la mano enguantada y la tocó, aún seguía sintiendo su aroma. Olió el libro y también su aroma estaba impregnada en él.

Escuchó detrás de ella un sonido siseante y fue cuando vio a Rei con Andy. Y fue cuando entró en la realidad, una realidad que la perturbó. No era demasiado fuerte, era un poco torpe, no podía casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y que no recordaba ver. Su realidad la abrumó, al ver a Rei con su vestido, se imaginó su futuro, su futuro esposo, su futura familia, ¿podría soportarlo? Lo dudaba. Se apretó más el libro queriendo así que su aroma jamás se fuera, que él no era parte de su imaginación y que todo esto era una pesadilla. Rei miraba hacía donde su hombre misterioso se había marchado, bufó molesta y después poso sus ojos en una Serena ida.

- Señorita – se acercó a ella y le dio el vestido a Andy, la abrazó con cuidado - ¿Qué ocurre, señorita? Venga, ya es tarde, regresemos al carro.

Ambas regresaron al carro. Andy les abrió la puerta y ambas se metieron. Rei observaba a Serena inquietante, Serena apretaba el libro y fue cuando Rei se dio cuenta del libro, se lo arrebató con cuidado para que Serena no malinterpretara las cosas. Serena estaba expectante a la cara de Rei por dicho obsequio – Un libro…_ Christabel –_ musitó, eso no estaba bien, le arruinaba sus planes enteramente al ver a ese señorito con Serena lo supo, supo quien era. Eso arruinaría lo que había estado llevando todos estos años. Le repugnaba ver la cara de Serena como si estuviese enamorada _'¡Absurdo! No se puede enamorar de él, no pensé que él fuera el candidato, Serenity lo tenía muy guardado, esto cambia todo, sólo aceleraré el proceso de su querida madre'_ pensó un poco más calmada –. Y bien, señorita – dijo con un deje de autoridad.

_-_ No le diga a mi madre que vi a un hombre antes del futuro compromiso – dijo alterada, mientras desviaba la vista hacía el libro –. Haré lo que me pida, por favor.

- Interesante elección de palabras, señorita – sonrió y le regresó el libro –. No tengo la menor idea quien se lo dio pero no quiero preguntar, ¿éramos amigas no es así?, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- ¡Oh, queridísima Rei! Creo que estaré en deuda con usted sobre esto, sobre el libro, sobre él – musitó cada vez más bajo y no pudo evitar echar a llorar, Rei rodó los ojos fastidiada –. Me siento tan mal, tan encerrada ¡casarme!, ¿por qué ese señor no puede tratar de cortejarme? Soy tan desdichada.

Rei la escuchaba fastidiada, tenía que actuar rápido, la llorona hija de Serenity podría enamorarse de él, no podría permitir eso, no ahora que había llegado demasiado lejos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así esa niña?!_ 'Si tan sólo supieras Serena, que tu hermana se salvó…semejante mocosa'_, pensó agriamente. Rei se encontraba fastidiada de trabajar con los Tsukinos desde que ella tenía diez años. Había pasado ¡Quince años de su miserable existencia! Con esos prepotentes riquillos. Pero oh, desde que llegó se había dado cuenta de los lujos en los que vivían, oh, sí, ella no pasaría por nada y el simple hecho de saber que se había hecho su dinero tan fácilmente. Le daba una gracia e ironía saber que la gente tonta podría confiar en alguien tan cercano. Finalmente sonrió fingidamente tratando de complacer y aplacar los lloriqueos de su futura dueña.

- No se acongojé sobre su futuro, mi querida niña – la atrajo más hacía su pecho –. Shh, shh, ya no lloré, verá que la suerte le sonreirá.

- Ojalá, amiga Rei, me he sentido tan perdida.

- Créame cuando le digo que su suerte cambiará, ahora descansé – la acunó pacíficamente –. Y para bien de todos – sonrió avariciosamente.

- Eso espero, ya no quiero sufrir por un amor no deseado, ni por mi madre ahora que se me ha revelado que está enferma – bostezó y se agarró más a Rei y al libro.

- Y no sufrirá, me encargaré que usted no sufra, oh, no sabe cuánto tiempo esperé por todo esto – le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo –. Descansé hasta la mansión, señorita, porque ahora velaré por usted, porque al menos su sufrimiento no será tan lastimero.

Serena no escuchó lo ultimó presa del sueño sucumbió, quería dejar la realidad, quería ser participé en sus sueños, donde siempre el bellaco y hermoso hombre la salvaba, con esos ojos azules perfectos, pese a que medio veía su figura, eran esos ojos azules los que cada vez que dormía aparecían en sus sueños, él era; su caballero perfecto.

_/**/**/**o**/**/**/  
_

Era ya noche, su vestido guinda con azul se arrastraba por todo su cuarto, realmente no le agradaba el vestido. Era un poco vulgar, el peinado que por horas le habían hecho le hacía pensar que se veía ridícula. Acentuaba su cuerpo, su lechosa piel le hacía dar un aspecto más grande con el vestido puesto. Era hampón de la parte trasera, tenía un escote un poco prominente, sus guantes pulcramente blancos irritaba tan solo de mirarlos. Sentía que iba a desmayarse el corsé estaba sumamente apretado, ¿acaso estaba todo fríamente calculado? ¿Para hacerla ver un cuerpo mucho más estilizado? Se echó perfume con olor a rosas, agarró su bolsita y echó en ella el libro que su extraño le había comprado, era lo único con lo cual podría sobrevivir. Le daba terror saber que en cualquier momento podría llegar su futuro novio, o posiblemente ¡ya se encontraba ahí! Suspiró, inhaló, exhaló. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de Mina. No había tenido el tiempo de hablar con ella desde que había llegado, sólo una sacada de lengua por parte de ella y nada más.

Sabía que estaba sumamente ocupada pero no le importaba porque mañana sería su luna de miel y se marcharía. Tocó tres veces la puerta y nadie le contestó. Se retorció los guantes nerviosa y volvió a tratar. Se escucharon unos pasos y finalmente una Mina nerviosa le abrió la puerta, alzó la ceja e inspeccionó a Serena, quien se puso de los mil colores, Mina sonrió y caminó hacía su tocador.

- Pasa, pasa arruina bodas – y se sentó sólo para verse.

- Oye Mina – Serena caminó a paso veloz y se sentó en la cama de su hermana por unos segundos se sintió fuera de lugar - ¿Cómo sabes lo de arruina bodas?

- Madre lo dijo – suspiró.

- Ya veo, Mina vine a…

- No es necesario – la atajó viendo su rostro de decepción de Serena –. Ojalá fuese ese Joseph o ese Hindley para soltarte improperios o llevarte a rezar por mentir muy descaradamente – hubo unos segundo de silencio y después Mina se echó a reír.

- Oye, esas fueron las palabras exactas que te dije – sonrió tímidamente Serena.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Mina la observaba por el espejo todavía –. Sólo que se me hizo divertido, sabes que no tienes que pedirme disculpas, la única con derecho esa soy yo por no ver bien lo que ocurría entre nosotras.

- No digas eso Mina – habló tranquilamente y después soltó una risita –. Deja de verte en el espejo, lo gastaras – sonrió y por vez primera se dio cuenta, que llevaba el vestido blanco, con unas joyas que supo que eran de su futuro esposo, el anillo que había pertenecido a su abuela. Unos coquetos caireles le caían por las orejas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que Mina, _su_ Mina había desaparecido, no le había puesto tanta atención al vestido. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ya no era una señorita, era una mujer adulta, sería su hermana pero con cambios.

- Más bien, él me gasta a mí – rió y se volteó a ver a Serena –. Es sólo que quería recordarme de esta manera, recordar que aquí crecí y que aquí pasé tantas cosas contigo, Sere. Y me siento tan desahuciada porque esta noche todo lo que hicimos en todos estos años se irán, ya no te veré con frecuencia y cuando lo hagamos será para vernos las arrugas y tomar té a las cinco y hablar sobre nuestros hijos que son unos malcriados – suspiró –. Realmente me gusta todo esto y era lo que siempre deseé, pero quería verme por última vez, ver a la pequeña Mina.

- Mina – susurró Serena –. Siempre serás, la Minako loca y con esos ideales quién sabe y eres tu la que empiezas a inculcarle a las mujeres sobre que deben de tener derechos – rió –. Pero nada más me hace feliz que tu felicidad, eso es todo lo que importa y que la pequeña Minako pasó una linda niñez con la torpe de Serena.

- ¡Ay, Sere! – Mina reprimió lágrimas – A veces dices cosas tan interesantes y no lloró porque costó trabajo maquillarme – ambas se echaron a reír –. Ahora bien, basta por un momento de la Minako vieja, ahora hablemos de ti, Sere. ¿Van a anunciar tu compromiso? – Alzó la ceja incrédula – Mira quien es la traidora, ¡por supuesto a la vieja Minako no le dices nada!

- Mina no digas eso – suspiró más y se hundió más en la cama –. Me acabo de enterar ni siquiera lo conozco – habló tristemente y Mina se fue a sentar a su lado –. Me siento tan miserable, hoy conocí a un hombre tan perfecto, con esos ojos azules.

- ¿Los mismos ojos azules de tu sueño?

- Así es, o al menos eso creo, ¡te encantaría!, es igual que tú, me compró un libro – de su bolsita le enseñó el libro y Mina sonrió emocionada –. Pero desgraciadamente anunciaran mi compromiso, no me creo capaz de soportar todo esto, sonará estúpido pero… - rió irónicamente –, pero en realidad me agrada el señor pese a sólo conocerlo esta tarde.

- Oh hermana no sabes cuán realmente lo siento – la abrazó fuertemente –. Harás lo que tu creas hacer, no porque nuestra madre lo dicté lo harás, sé que te dije que aceptaría esas cosas cuando supe quien era mi prometido y lo odiaba, en realidad lo odiaba mucho y él a mi pero no era así, es extraño y no te juzgaré que por una tarde encontraste al hombre misterioso porque es así el amor, sale de una manera extraña y difícil. Ten valor Sere, sé que harás lo que dicté tu corazón.

- ¡Minako! – Susurró y ambas soltaron unas lagrimitas de tristeza, de felicidad – Te voy a extrañar tanto, haré lo que esté en mi razonamiento, pero suficiente de tristezas, es tu boda y tú eres la estrella del evento.

- Lo sé – ambas se pararon –. Tuviste que regresarme a la realidad de las cosas, señora Shusikawa, nada mal ¿verdad? – Abrieron la puerta y su madre se encontraba con una sonrisa maternal y a lado se encontraba Rei –. Lo único que lamentó por ti es que te tenías que quedar con esa fastidiosa de Rei, me da mala espina.

- No digas eso, no es mala persona Rei, tu fuiste la mala con ella – Mina miró a Rei ceñuda y no le contestó a su hermana.

- ¡Hijas! Ambas se ven tan hermosas esta noche si su padre viviese estaría tan orgulloso de ustedes – Mina y Serena sonrieron y Serenity se acercó a su hija menor –. Serena, tu futuro prometido se encuentra ya entre la multitud – tosió secamente y prosiguió –. Está tan ansioso por su anunció, se hará en la comida después del baile de los esposos de gloria y prosperidad, te ves tan linda para él.

- Por supuesto – procuró no hacer una mueca.

- Minako, acompáñame, te daré introducción a la sociedad británica tu tío George te escoltará ya que tiene el derecho por ser el hermano de tu padre – Mina asintió y le sonrió a su hermana –. Rei, sígueme. Toda esta noche tendré para ti mucho trabajo.

- Si señora – dijo sin pesadez pero soltando una ligera mueca.

Tenía demasiado miedo de bajar, ¿qué iba a ser en esta situación? Escuchó la voz de su madre hablando sobre Mina y Malachite. Toda la familia estaba ahí abajo, todos. De repente sintió vértigo. Se bajó con sumo cuidado de no ver a nadie entre la multitud, veía a señores disfrutando de la fiesta. ¡Diablos!, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿cómo saber quién era?, llegó un poco tambaleante hacía una parte de la entrada la música empezó, cómo le encantaba esa pieza _Canon in D_ Observó a su hermana bailar muy grácilmente. Era un sueño echó realidad. Se sentía mareada realmente no estaba preparada para esto, era mucho para ella. Se recargó en la pálida y fría pared, quería ser un bicho y desaparecer.

- Señorita Serena, ¿se encuentra bien? – un hombre no mayor de los treinta se acercó para darle agua, Serena se espantó y sin decirle palabra se alejó de él – Que niña tan extraña.

Estaba pálida, ¿cómo saber…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Todos eran sospechosos, no quería toparse con él, no estaba mentalmente preparada. Nuevamente la realidad le abrumó, la sinfonía aún no acababa pero su hermana ya se encontraba platicando con personas importantes, se hallaba tan lejos. Encontró un lugar un poco agrietado justo en donde su cuerpo cabía perfectamente, se escondería eso era todo. Sacó con pesadez el libro y olió su aroma, su elixir hacía la irracionalidad, las manos le temblaban, ¡esto era una cruel pesadilla!, y si… ¿y si ya la había visto? Estaría perdida, aunque podría refutar que no lo conocía, el sonido cambio a otra sinfonía que también conocía era lo que alguna vez había escuchado decir el _Brandenburg Concerto _a su hermana, a Mina siempre le encantaban todo lo referente al siglo XVIII el sonido era tranquilo, su refugio también lo era. ¿La estarían buscando?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso aún oliendo su salida al mundo irracional, a su escape emocional. Sólo escuchaba vez tras vez como la pequeña orquesta cambiaban de música. Se tranquilizaba perfectamente hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermana que decía que no sabía a donde se encontraba ella, ¡demonios! Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para empezar el banquete, el maldito banquete, no saldría, si la encontraban fingiría demencia. Pero escuchó cada vez más la voz de su hermana, estaba irrevocablemente perdida.

- ¡Serena! – Habló en susurros - ¿Estas…?

- No, no estoy muy bien, sé que el banquete ya debe de estar – con dificultad salió de su escondite –. No me digas nada Mina, haré lo que deba de hacer.

Mina no objetó nada, todos la vieron tranquilamente y Mina la excusó diciendo que estaba bailando por ahí. Mina caminó a lado de su perfecto esposo, su pelo plateado largo y brillante, sus ojos de un azul algo intimidantes, su porte temerario pero al ver a Mina todo ese porte parecía sólo una actuación, por unos segundos Serena pudo asegurar que la cara dura de su cuñado era tierna y denotaba una felicidad. Su descubrimiento la perturbó, su hermana era feliz, su hermana era completamente feliz. Las manos le empezaron a tiritar, las pupilas le temblaron mientras observaba a cada hombre sentado, viéndola, con unos brillos que no supo explicar, la palidez regresó a su rostro y casi juraba escuchar a su madre decir qué si se encontraba bien, pero no estaba segura ya que no la vio moverse, tenía ganas de vomitar y lo descubrió, era una cobarde. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, no era feliz con lo que hacía y la voz de su hermana diciéndole que hiciera lo que dictará su corazón la convenció, porque lo ultimo que vio fue a los invitados sorprendidos, a su madre con la cara ceñuda y a su hermana asintiendo porque echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

La garganta le dolía, era una cobarde, una vergüenza para la familia, eso era. Aventó las zapatillas que no la dejaban correr en libertad, el peinado le pesaba y también se lo deshizo nunca le había gustado y si por ella hubiese sido se quitaría el horrible vestido. Vio la fuente y echó a correr temiendo que algún sirviente de su madre la estuviese buscando, empezó a llorar amargamente por no ser la chica fuerte, se cayó en el pasto torpemente y se volvió a levantar ¡era una tonta! Ahora la familia estaría en una mala reputación, el pecho le dolía. Sacó el libro de su hombre misterioso y tiró el bolso que sólo le golpeaba el vientre. Sin más cayó rendida cerca de un árbol, el corsé literalmente la estaba matando lentamente no la dejaba respirar. Era una tonta ¿cómo se pudo encariñar con un hombre desconocido? ¿Era tanto su desesperación por el hombre de sus sueños? Pero esos ojos azules zafiros eran tan perfectos que podría contemplarlos para toda la eternidad. Lloró bajó el árbol, cayendo las tibias lágrimas sobre la pasta del libro.

Sabía que estaba cerca de la salida, si aún le quedaba las fuerzas y si todavía no la encontraban saldría corriendo, huiría para siempre sobre esta maldita responsabilidad, no era fuerte, no lo era. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer para si misma, su único consuelo por ser tan tonta. Sabía que el amor podría llegar de una manera extraña e inusual, pero ella sabía que era él, su forma de mirar era idéntica a su sueño, era él quien siempre la acunaba por toda la eternidad en su regazó, en donde él era su otra mitad, su alma y su cuerpo le pertenecían, no sabía cómo pero lo buscaría. La lectura se volvió más agresiva, pero no le importó porque al menos todos estaban felices de alguna forma, y ella también lo haría, el libro no era de un grosor grande dado que era una poesía. Suspiró un poco agitada, la garganta aún le dolía.

- Cuando vean, percibí una brillante serpiente verde enredada alrededor del cuello y las alas, verde como las hierbas en las que yacía, próxima a la paloma cuya cabeza doblaba y con la paloma sus giros y forcejeos hinchaba su cuello tanto como ella… – susurró las casi ultimas líneas del extraño amor calló por unos segundos porque había escuchado el tronido de una rama.

- …Desperté. Era la hora de la medianoche, el reloj resonaba en la torre – habló un hombre terminando así el poema de _Christabel_, que a simple vista no se podría describir, la oscuridad lo ocultaba perfectamente. Serena dio un respingo.

¡Había sido descubierta! Alguien la había seguido y ese alguien se sabía de memoria el poema de _Christabel_. La idea le turbó _'¡Esa voz!'_ pensó desesperadamente, ¡era imposible! Se decía a ella misma, contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y ahora un poco temeraria alzó la vista, esos ojos azules tan penetrantes la miraban ansiosos, ¡una locura!, el hombre se dejó caer de rodillas en seco y Serena sonrió emocionada.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Dios mío, eres el hombre de la biblioteca, ¡no puedo creerlo! – Gritó algo eufórica - ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

- Señorita – le sonrió el hombre –. Le comenté que tenía un evento ¿lo recuerda? – Serena asintió con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos – Pues bien, era este.

- Su nombre – demandó Serena desesperada –. Dígamelo por favor, lo necesito.

- Tanto tiempo soñé que las cosas se dieran de esta forma, me hace demasiado feliz – le acarició la mejilla tiernamente el hombre y le quitó con sumo cuidado las tibias y saladas lágrimas –. Diamante Black.

- ¡Diamante Black! – sonrió emocionada y lo abrazó feliz, pero la felicidad no le duró lo suficiente, ¡se iba a comprometer! Pero…pero Diamante estaba con ella ahora, su hombre de ojos azules, con su hermoso y sedoso pelo plateado, estaba con ella, pero ¿qué hacía él ahí? – Oh lo siento, señor Black, pero mi comportamiento no estuvo bien – se separó tranquilamente dándose el lujo de respirar su aroma –. Esta noche darán mi anuncio con una persona que ni siquiera conozco, no querría pedirle que nos fugáramos porque apenas me acaba de conocer y no es bueno eso, siendo usted Diamante Black – Diamante echó a reír y Serena ceñuda lo miró –. Señor no le veo lo gracioso.

- Mi querida Serena – se acercó más a ella –. Yo soy tu anunció, yo pedí tu mano, yo me quiero casar contigo.

- ¿Usted? – dijo emocionada.

- Si mi amada Serena – volvió acariciar su terso rostro, podría estar así por la eternidad –. Yo seré tu futuro esposo.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Oh, no lo pude evitar dejarlo ahí jeje. Diamante, Diamante creo que ni se nota que estimo mucho al personaje. Creo que es el personaje más indicado para este fanfic, sé que me dirán y esta tipa cuál se tomó por poner a Serena tan enamoradiza, pues bien fue la Coca-Cola jaja xD No ya en serio, ella ya tenía su sueño, estamos en la época del _verdadero y puro amor_ por eso se enfrascó en el "chico de ojos color azul intenso" y ciegamente cree que es Diamante. Veremos si es cierto todo esto… aunque creo que no falta ya ni pensarlo.

Pasando a Seiya uhm, ¡ahora sí! creo que ni tan secreto es ¿verdad? Lo que realmente son. Me imagino a Seiya un poco más uhm ¿cómo expresar? ¿Salvaje? Por decirlo así, ya que ha estado viviendo recluido por su pasado, pero creo que después de mucho tiempo (¡qué si no pasó tiempo!, ya lo verán jeje o al menos se dan idea por la ropa que vistió) cree que es momento de olvidar _sus recuerdos humanos dolorosos_, seguirá siendo el mismo y encantador Seiya que me imagino que es; vanidoso, lindo, coqueto, risueño ah lindo ¿no? Y qué onda con Neherenia, aparecerá amigas mías, de momento no, pero lo hará oh, sí.

¿Qué onda con Rei? Bueno otra parte fundamental de las cosas, ya se ven las cosas claras, al menos un poco pese a ser sólo el segundo capítulo pero como todo vil y cruel personaje algo oculta con la familia Tsukino y no es el hecho del puro dinero que al parecer le frustra oh, no, un oscuro secreto se encierra en ese vinculo. La elegí como mala porque no sé siempre la vi muy fastidiosa, no me caí mal, nada de eso, sólo que nunca la entendí eso es todo y su forma de ser le queda a la historia, al menos mi perspectiva de ver las cosas n.n

Ahora sé que se preguntaron ¿qué demonios es _saiai _y _aikouka_? Pues bien _**Saiai**_ significa; amada, querida y _**Aikouka;**_ amante. ¡No pude evitarlo! Lo saqué de una historia de Dragon Ball Z (otras de mis pasiones) se llama _Ward_ de _LavenderGoddessV_ (La protegida en la traducción), de ahí salieron cosas en japonés si es que llego a poner más cosas, me encantó la historia cuando salió…en fin basta de aburrirlas con un trauma ;)

¿Qué demonios es _**Christabel**__? Bueno es un poema escrito por **Samuel Taylor Coleridge**_**,** se los recomiendo mucho si algún día desean leer una historia de amor vampírica, pero no es la típica historia. Es de una vampiresa que se enamora de una mujer humana y la vampiresa se convierte en el difunto amor de la mujer humana y bueno… n.n mejor léanla si así lo desean, a mi en lo personal me gusto por su narración y lo diferente.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me inspiran enormemente a seguir ya saben que es mi paga de escritora n.n Así que gracias a:**

_Bulmita Su (no soy una desgraciada quizás un poco :P me importas así que espérate una sorpresa jeje), Paty (sucia jajá, no creo que haya mucho lemmon no sé muy bien), Kousagi-san (Wow pues no sé qué decirte me honrarías mucho o//o), Miss-Odango, Koraima (gracias por tu review gracias), Caroone, Erill Cullen, Sakurita, Edith, Bichitakou, Veronick, SerenaySeiya (me ha pasado u.u), XxX, Rossa e Indo K._

P.D Sé que nada que ver pero estoy taaaaan emocionada ¡¡¡¡Oh Kami!!!! _**¡¡¡THE RASMUS!!!**_ mis musas (son hombres :P), mi hit, mis inspiraciones, mis desvelos, mis horas de formadas y lindas filas, me abrieron a conocer amigas igual (e inclusive peor) de locas que yo n.n, las veces que quedaba sorda, en fin… _**¡¡Vienen a México!!**_ O sea ¡Wow! Vienen a mi país y estoy tan emocionada T.T pero soy taaaaan miserablemente pobre T.T, no sé cómo chicas pero sólo me he perdido un miserable concierto este no será el segundo, lo siento es que estoy taaaaan emocionada ¡qué asco! Es el otro mes…yo… pueden enviarme dinero aceptó de todo, euros, dólares, libras, quetzales, pesos de todos, yenes T.T _'I died in my dreams, what's that supposed to mean? Got lost in the fire, I died in my dreams reaching out for your hand, my fatal desire'_ ¡Quiero verlos! T.T

_**Dejen Reviews n.n**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋


	3. El retorno y la unión

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a:** Primeramente que a nadie a **Marlene K.,** después al grandioso equipo que es **PLAP,** a **Caroone** en serio, a parte de que la historia es casi toda tuya, ah no, también un capítulo en especial xD, después mi querida amiga _pérfida_ (no pongas esa cara ¬¬) **Miss-Odango** recuerda que mi lindo esposo sólo me ama a mí ¡a nadie más!, a **Hazuki**, quien siempre me entiende y apoya cuando Marisin anda cerca con nuestros esposos y a la loquita de **Indo K.,** con quien siempre me paso lindos ratos y ahh como olvidar mis arranques con el cuchillo jeje n.n digo cof, cof, ha Johanna Lindsey que sé que jamás lo leerá pero ella me ha visto ver de una forma diferente el r_omance _¡chicas, las quiero mucho!

* * *

**  
El retorno y la unión**

**Capítulo 3.**

Diamante Black nunca creyó sentirse de esa manera tan vivo, tan joven de nuevo, había idealizado ese día tan horriblemente mal. Él era un hombre de negocios y como tal tenía que ver las diferentes salidas que esto le llevaría pero sin embargo comprendió que la vida era completamente diferente. Porque después de todo al idealizar su desastroso romance, creyó que su lado oscuro se pondría pero también supo que en ese momento que pese a que ella no conocía a su prospecto estaba con un orgullo de señorita que le tomó de sobremanera. Y realmente todo le que le había dicho a su futura esposa era completamente cierto, le daría todo lo que ella realmente quisiera porque desde que la vio risueña y toda menudita, con bondad, le daba un aire de una calidez sorprendente y fue cuando supo que no sabía cómo ó cuándo pero ella era la elegida, ella debía de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Su corazón se había paralizado cuando se la había encontrado en la biblioteca, la última vez que la había visto fue hace dos años, y lamentaba enormemente no haber podido estar a su lado cuando fue a Alemania, para que así ella se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero su negocio en Alemania peligraba y él quería darle todo lo que su futuro esposa quisiera, quería que se sintiera en paz y tranquila que hallará en él un hombre cariñoso, bondadoso y pasivo y no un cruel dictador del machismo, porque su amor era demasiado grande para darle penas tan fuerte al único ser que realmente ama. Pero verla antes del anuncio con su perfecto cuerpo color lechoso ¡la reconoció!, no podría olvidar ese aroma tan característico de ella, ese pelo rubio sedoso y bien acomodado, la finura de sus vestidos, ese sonrojo que le provocó ¡Dios! Pensó que iba a morirse ahí mismo.

Deseó haberla besado impetuosamente dos veces en su vida, ¡dos veces en su vida! Qué va, quería hacerlo así hasta que la muerte los separará hacerla suya siempre, porque él sería el primero y el único oh, sí de eso no había otra manera, sonrió satisfecho ante lo ocurrido, en serio que realmente la vida traía cosas tan extrañas, casi se llevaban su alma al averno cuando vio a Serena correr a paso veloz y su sonrisa encantadora se le desfiguró completamente, había escuchado a su madre excusarse por el extraño comportamiento de su hija, pero eso a él le era indiferente, entonces… su mente se había acelerado por causa de la adrenalina y el mal trago que le había nublado sus pensamientos al ver a una Serena corriendo, huyendo, porque entonces… eso quería decir que ¡ella estaba enamorado de otro! Y… ¡no! Si eso era cierto lo mandaría a matar ¡Lo mataría!

Se había levantado con rapidez sin siquiera escuchar lo que todos empezaban a murmurar, porque su corazón palpitaba desembocado, ¿quién había enamorado a su doncella? Su damisela corría sumamente rápido pensó que lo abandonaría, y eso le causaría una tristeza, pero si había otro… si lo había… encrispó sus manos de pura rabia contenida, nunca lo dejaría y si era alguien importante de la burguesía para eso existían los "inesperados accidentes" ¿no? Y fue cuando la vio llorando y para su sorpresa leía el libro que él le había comprado horas antes y eso realmente lo reconfortó pero le extrañó a la vez, y cual sería su alegría que ella le correspondía ¡Por Dios!, ¿podría haber un hombre mucho más feliz que él?, una vez más quiso besarla tan impetuosamente como se dejará pero estoicamente se controló, quería que todo fuera tranquilo y pausado, quería que fuera maravilloso, oh cuán realmente la deseaba y al verla con ese peinado casi salvaje oh, pero en las lágrimas derramadas ya no había tristeza en su terso rostro había felicidad, y fue cuando comprendió que no había otro estúpido enamorado de ella, porque por alguna extraña razón ella también, ella podría o hasta posiblemente lo amaba lo vio en sus ojos, en su voz.

La vio de reojo, mientras bebía un poco de vino, y un coronel amigo del difunto padre de su futura esposa le hablaba de Darwin, realmente no le ponía atención, Serena se había disculpado enormemente y él la había ayudado, estaban comiendo y su compromiso no se había anunciado aún, ya no le importaba mucho el tiempo cuando ella también lo quería, se había cambiado de vestido a uno mucho más precioso y más escotado que el otro y oh, ese aroma de lilas que siempre desprendía su cuerpo le volvía loco. Platicaba animosamente con su hermana, ya era muy noche pero su madre no le decía nada a su hija porque su hermana pronto la dejaría y porque quería que estuviese todo el tiempo y compensara con su futuro nuero.

- Realmente la teoría de Darwin me tiene sin palabras, señor Black, a lo que me refiero ¿se da cuenta?, lo de la evolución – rió con diversión, el coronel que se encontraba del lado derecho de él, rechoncho de cuerpo y de muy baja estatura, con bigote hirsuto color café y unos ojos expresivos color azul, Diamante sólo se limitaba a asentir muy esporádicamente daba su expresión al famoso y dicho tema, porque realmente si le importaba pero ¿realmente no le importaba a la gente que quería estar con su novia en estos momentos?

Serena se encontraba platicando animosamente con su hermana, la mirada que Diamante la brindaba le encantaba pero también le incomodaba un poco, era una mirada diferente al de su sueño pero era él, no sabía cómo pero era él. Su forma de expresarse tan dulce y querido, después de haberse disculpado por la vergüenza que había causado a la familia y después de la cara de su madre de asesina respiró hondo y comentó lo cuán equivocada estaba por el mal entendido que todo había causado, los presentes primero la habían observado con miradas extrañas y uno que otro murmuraba que era una señorita muy impetuosa pero después de unos tensos segundos la gente se echó a reír por el vestido y peinado desaliñado por su piel llena de tierra y reparó entonces que realmente no se veía apropiada y ¡gracias a Dios¡, que su vestido era demasiado grande que no se dieron cuenta que estaba descalza.

- Pero en serio no te sientes mareada Sere – sonrió pícaramente Mina.

- ¿Mareada? Por supuesto que no, y más si mi querida hermana ha tomado ya tres copas de vino – dijo un poco enojada.

- No Sere, no, esto no es nada para mí – rió su hermana, mientras su esposo la miraba de vez en cuando y ella le sonreía –. Pero no es el vino lo que… espera… ¿sólo has tomado media copa de vino? – dijo sorprendida y Serena asintió – Si que se me pasa el tiempo sumamente rápido, no, pero no, como te decía no es el vino si no – bajó la voz un poco más –, sobre Diamante Black, la verdad es que nuestra madre ya me había… - Serena arqueó las cejas un poco disgustada – No, no me digas nada, sólo me mencionó que tenías un nuevo pretendiente ¿acaso no recuerdas que te dije que había una sorpresa?

- Si pero… - suspiró - ¿Pero por qué no tuviste la decencia de no decirme absolutamente nada?

- Hermanita para qué decirte cuando era una sorpresa, y la verdad es que pensé que te iba cortejar y esas cosas, como a mi me pasó con mi adorado Malachite, y si no te agradaba o nuestra madre no lo aprobaba bueno estaba la segunda opción – bebió más vino –, aunque pensándolo bien no hay otra segunda opción, pero bueno realmente me partió el alma saber que el prometido posiblemente lo aborrecías el chico misterioso de ojos azules de tu sueño ¡resultó ser el vanagloriado señor Black!, aunque es extraño todo, pareciera como si algo malo se aproximara ¿no lo crees?

- ¿A qué te refieres Mina? – Comentó Serena seria, mientras le daba un micro sorbo a su copa - ¿Piensas que Black es malo?

- No Black no, ¿sabes? – sonrió – Al señor Black siempre pensé que le gustabas se le veía a leguas pero como viajaba mucho pensé que había desistido o hasta casado cuando se marchó a Alemania, pero lo que quiero decir es que todo esto de tu anuncio de matrimonio es demasiado rápido – Mina la miró fijamente mientras agarraba las manos de Serena enguantadas –. Algo, algo no me cuadra con todo esto, supongo que esa arpía de Rei le ha de estar aconsejando mal.

- Mina no digas esas cosas tan horribles de Rei – la miró ceñuda –. Bueno es cierto que las cosas son tan… drásticas pero eso no quiere decir que Rei le haya dicho a nuestra madre esas cosas, ella misma me dijo que no tenía la menor idea, sabía lo mismo que tú.

- ¡Ja! Júramelo – dijo sarcástica –. Pero estoy segura que pese a que Rei ha estado con nosotras mucho tiempo ella no me agrada y pensar que será doncella tuya, deberías de venderla.

- ¡Mina! No puedes ser tan cruel, ella no es mala ya lo dije es muy buena y me quedaré con ella porque… bueno porque realmente ha estado con nosotras mucho tiempo y creo que la considero una amiga.

- Es que Sere es la verdad, yo presiento que… - el mayordomo la miró y ella entregó su copa –. Mejor tráigame la botella – Serena iba a decirle algo pero ella habló para callarla –. Black es una persona sumamente tranquila, y él hará todo lo que tu pides, pero nuestra madre así sin más le dio tu mano algo se tiene nuestra madre… - el mayordomo regresó con la botella de vino y lo puso en la fina mesa – Gracias, pero enserio siempre me ha dado mala espina y con lo de nuestro padre no creo que haya sido un accidente porque…

- Mina esto es suficiente – dijo Serena entre dientes –. Yo no quiero recordar eso, ¡jamás!

- Lo siento olvidé que… bueno tú… mejor me quedó callada – sonrió avergonzada.

Era cierto lo de su futuro anunciamiento y su casamiento propiamente dicho, pero lo cierto es que Serena sabía que su madre estaba enferma y no sabía si era demasiado grave para que tomará decisiones así tan rápidas. No podría decirle a Mina que su madre se hacía la fuerte. Serena observó a su madre toser y a Rei brindándole un té, y suspiró temerosa, no podía decirle a su hermana lo que le había dicho Rei después de todo mañana marcharía a su perfecta Luna de Miel, y odiaba que su hermana le recordará la muerte de su padre, simplemente no era algo lindo y grato de recordar, de por sí lo único que se acordaba era que fue de noche, una sombra, un sonido en seco al pie del escalón y la nada, porque se había desmayado y fue cuando supo que su padre había muerto. Le habían dicho a su familia el galeno quien había tomado la autopsia de su padre que sus fuerzas se habían ido hasta que perdió la consciencia y fue su fatal muerte.

Meneó la cabeza creyendo así olvidar lo poco que la hacía sentirse tan miserable y traumada. Porque después de todo, ella debería de sentirse feliz, que de hecho se sentía feliz, el chico de la biblioteca iba a ser su futuro esposo, el príncipe azul de sus sueños estaría con la princesa, realmente eso es todo lo que importaba, lo que realmente le importaba, no le diría nada a su hermana, no quería preocuparla por banalidades del destino, ella se marcharía, tendría una linda familia en España y si Diamante así lo deseara la iría a visitar con toda la frecuencia que ella y su futuro esposo podrían.

- Sere, realmente no mentías cuando decías que el señor Black me caería estupendamente – sonrió Mina, rompiendo la burbuja de pensamientos de Serena –. Se me hacía una persona dedicada y hasta machista, pero cuando lo describiste bueno, sencillamente, sería mi hombre ideal sino fuera que Malachite fue primero y que pese a que mi esposo muestra una forma seria oh no, corazones vemos, caras ni las conocemos ¿no Sere?

- Puede ser… - echó a reír – Pero es caras vemos corazones no sabemos, no sabrás decir bien los dichos de la gente, pero sí ¿por qué no? Además que tu esposo se parece al señor Black, lástima que esta enamorado de mí y yo de él.

- Qué rápido pasa nuestra niñez – meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

- Señorita Serena – Serena alzó la vista y por muy extraña situación pudo ver por vez primera a su cuñado, su corazón le retumbaba, si bien cada que venía a la mansión lo veía pero casi siempre estaba con su hermana y ella se encerraba con su institutriz de música pero verlo tan cerca sin esa careta de seriedad con esa sonrisa franca, oh que lindo se veía –. Me tendré que llevar a mi esposa ya es muy tarde y marcharemos mañana, así que se la robaré.

- Oh sí, sí – medio sonrió Serena mientras Mina se paraba y Malachite le tendía su mano - ¿Te irás muy temprano?

- Así es Serena, mi esposo quiere llevarme a un lugar diferente tu sabes, pero te prometo escribirte y… - se agachó con disimulo – Te trataré de decir con lujo de detalle – Mina se percató que su esposo le había escuchado, Serena se ruborizó y Mina se limitó a carraspear –. El lugar en donde me llevara mi amado esposo.

- ¡Claro, claro! – Apresuró a decir Serena mientras un sentimiento sumamente extraño para ella pasaba por su espina dorsal – Espero verte, sí, tendré que despedirme de ti, cuídamela mucho señor Shusikawa.

- Claro que si, señorita pero por favor – sonrió levemente –, deje las formalidades para antes ahora también soy tu hermano político, sólo dime Malachite aquí entre nos – susurró –, me hace sentir un poco viejo el apellido.

Serena soltó una risita mientras con su mano se tapaba la boca – Que cosas dices… - divagó y Malachite la instó a que estaban en completa confianza – Malachite.

Su hermana se despidió y más propiamente y delicadamente le dijo que al menos cuando pudiese dadas las circunstancias le diría a donde había sido la Luna de Miel. Serena había asentido aunque no comprendía porque lo había hecho, y fue así como los perdió entre la fiesta de la boda de su hermana y alcanzó a distinguir el vestido impresionante de la ahora señora Sushikawa perderse entre el gentío que se hallaba en las escaleras. Suspiró hoy era el ultimo día que su hermana pasaba en la mansión Tsukino, aunque posiblemente sonrió irónicamente ya no se llamaría más Tsukino, ahora sería Black ¿seguiría la mansión identificándose con la media Luna? De momento se encontraba sola y esa soledad le agradó, vio disimuladamente a su futuro esposo y este mucho más inteligente la pilló mirándole, se regañó para sus adentros.

Entonces Diamante rechazó el champagne que le brindaba un mayordomo y con gentileza se acercaba a su prometida, a su esposa que aún no se decía el anuncio, pero ¿a quien le importaba? Serena se puso nerviosa, una cosa es que sentía lindo estar con Diamante pero tenerlo tan cerca, susurrándole lo mucho que ansiaba estar a su lado le aterraba y no era en si el hecho que no le gustaba, era en si que le atemorizaba no saber que decir ante eso ¿cómo le hacía su hermana? Mientras estaban de regreso a la mansión Diamante no le había quitado la vista de encima y eso le ponía nerviosa.

Diamante sonrió y una señora algo rechoncha al parecer lo había retenido aunque Serena sabía perfectamente que _su_ Diamante la hubiese podido disuadir, ¿podía decirle algo a Diamante? ¿Cómo si fuese de su propiedad? La idea le agradó pero ¿estaba correcto decirle algo como eso? Diamante platicó al parecer animosamente con la señora rechoncha y ambos voltearon a verla cosa que a Serena no le agradaba, ya que aún era una señorita y que aún no estaba "lista para cortejos" se ruborizó inmediatamente. Entonces escuchó como otra persona sin pedirle el permiso se sentó a su lado, eso no le agradó hasta que vio ese vestido perfecto, el pelo, ahora que lo notaba un poco opaco y sin brillo, la piel que la tenía poco bronceada cuando la había visto ahora se le veía amarillenta, alzó la vista y ahí la veía a su lado con su cara maternal, más tranquila después de su estúpido percance que ella misma había hecho, su cara se veía un poco más delgada y los ojos hundidos, sin duda su madre estaba demasiado enferma ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? Por supuesto que tonta era, estaba encerrada en el Convento y sólo reñía con su hermana y con ella hasta que Rei le había dicho lo enferma que estaba. ¿Estaría sufriendo tanto? Suspiró resignada al saber que por más que le llegase a preguntar sabía que jamás le diría y le regresó la sonrisa tranquilamente.

- Es un joven espectacular ¿no lo crees hija? – sonrió mientras tomaba finamente el vino, Serena se ruborizó y miró a Diamante aún platicando con la señora regordeta.

- S-si – tartamudeó sin quitar de vista a Diamante, ¿qué podía decir? Lo cierto es que sólo se acordaba de él en la biblioteca Mina le había perjurado que ya tenían tiempo de visitar la mansión y que ella misma había pensado que quería algo con ella, pero Mina se había percatado que quería a su hermana, en esos momento ¿el señor Black no era tan importante? Se horrorizó de tan solo siquiera pensar en ello.

- Oh querida – tosió y la miró –. Realmente, pensé que me ibas a odiar por esto hija.

- ¡Oh no! No, no, no – meneó rápidamente la cabeza y la miró con ternura ¿por cuánto estaría pasando su madre? Si tan sólo su madre le dijera lo cuan enfermaba se encontrara sólo así quizás no sea tan así - ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

- Hija, lo vi en tus ojos en el comedor, lo vi en tu determinación – sonrió levemente pero con tranquilidad –. Me sorprendió que mi tímida hija tomara esa determinación, sé que he cometido errores – Serena iba a protestar pero su madre con un movimiento de mano la hizo callar sutilmente –. No hija, soy ya una señora grande y sin ganas de la vida…

- ¡No diga eso madre! – dijo alarmada, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Quizás su madre le había dolido en demasía la muerte horrible de su padre por eso creía que ya no era tan importante la vida – Madre pero si estas joven – recalcó y era cierto, todos lo sabían, a pesar de todo y de todos los pretendientes que la acechaban después de haber quedado viuda y que a ella por supuesto odiaba ya que pensaba que eran unos buitres pero algunos eran dignos de ella pero su madre los rechazaba a todos y seguía muy obstinadamente el luto, ¿se habría enfermado desde que su padre murió? Era lo más probable.

- ¿Joven? – Rió divertida mientras Rei se acercó a su madre entregándole un té – No ahora Hino – Serena alzó la cejas incrédula, Rei por su parte hizo una mueca al escuchar su apellido –. Rei, estoy hablando con mi hija creo que no es prudente que me tome – divagó mientras veía profundamente a su doncella –… el té.

- Señora, insisto – dijo tercamente mientras le acercaba el té, Serena alcanzó a percibir que no era el simple té verde o negro con limón que siempre tomaba, el aroma le llegaba de muchas hierbas o algo más ¿qué podría ser?

- De acuerdo – Serenity agarró la fina taza y Rei sonrió y se retiró sin más.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de Rei en el té mamá? – Serena observó a su madre con una cara un poco de tristeza y dejó a un lado la copa de vino para sorber el té.

- Es que últimamente no me he sentido bien – sonrió y Serena le regreso el gesto aunque no muy convencida de lo que había hecho era una sonrisa feliz – He querido suponer que es lo de la boda de tu hermana y lo de anuncio que supongo que se dará en breve ya que como sabrás la comida la cancelé a medio cocinar me encontraba nerviosa porque pensé que te marcharías, ya que temí que te hubieses enamorado de otro señorito, pero bueno no importa.

- ¿Enamorada de otro señorito? – Dijo contrariada – Pero si madre… sólo… no conozco a nadie – encogió de hombros viendo inverosímil la idea… aunque… sonrió divertida… ¿valdría el chico de sus sueños? Solamente eso si es que se contaba como un señorito y que posiblemente ya se había materializado y se encontraba frente a sus ojos ahora con una copa de vino viéndola de reojo.

- Es que no lo sé hija, ya me estará fallando mi intuición femenina, pero el señor Black pensó exactamente lo mismo que yo por eso sin titubear fue rumbo a ti, ese joven te ama como no tienes idea hija, por eso osé en darle tu mano a en matrimonio y le recé a Dios para que todo marchará espléndidamente aunque mi juicio se había nublado un poco y pensé que nuestro salvador nos había abandonado.

- Entienda madre – bajó la vista revolviéndose los guantes –. Me aterroricé, le tenía un poco de envidia a mi hermana, ella tuvo su propio cortejo y al tan solo pensar que yo me iba a volver la ya prometida, me aterroricé, porque ¿qué tal si él no era el indicado? Pensé que si lo aceptaba ya que me había dicho que me amaba con el tiempo lo querría pero ¿por qué precisamente yo?

- Tu hermana y sus deseos liberales ¿verdad? – Asintió con vergüenza – No, esta bien, que tal si tu hermana hace una nueva revolución de las cosas, siempre me ha gustado que sean liberales conoces como era tu padre que en los cielos descanse y siempre las vio como sus querubines cuando en realidad las dos eran unos demonios – Serena se echó a reír –. Y también me conoces a mí, nunca les dijimos que una mujer debe de ser sumisa, afortunadamente se toparon con unos padres muy considerados, pero conscientes de las reglas de sociedad.

- Por eso mismo madre, comprendí la situación y la verdad – meditó Serena ¿qué ya había conocido a Diamante? Tenía ganas de decirlo eso a su madre, aunque ella sabía que se conocían de hecho le había sorprendido que los dos se encontraran muy tranquilos, al menos eso fue lo que dio a entender su madre –. Yo… yo… conocía a Diamante – finalmente se decidió a decirle y a verla a los ojos su madre dejó el té ya terminado.

- Eso ya lo sé Sere, ¿no pensabas que tu madre te iba a dejar al mejor postor o sí? Yo también lo conocía a la perfección, sé que es un hombre demasiado poderoso, le ha servido a la reina Victoria y por si eso fue poco, tiene una empresa de textiles, le va muy bien a los Black hija, son muy ricos y respetados…

- ¡Vaya! – se asombró Serena lo cierto de todo es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que realmente hacía el señor Black, sí, en efecto había escuchado de él a voces pero no le recordaba y ni le interesaba… claro hasta ahora.

- Pero aún no son tan respetados como los Kou.

- ¿Los Kou? – comentó extrañada, nunca los había escuchado mencionar, si es que eran tan respetados como su madre le decía, posiblemente los conocía y no se acordaba de ellos.

- Si hija, si los conociéramos posiblemente te hubiera dado en matrimonio con alguno de ellos – suspiró, entonces Serena comprendió que los Kou eran mucho más importantes aún inclusive que toda la gente que se hallaba en su hogar –. No, quise decir si aún estuvieran aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres madre? Se marcharon al… - susurró - ¿Nuevo Mundo?

- Oh hija – dijo exclamando casi horrorizada - ¿Cómo crees que los Kou se irían al Nuevo Mundo? Son contados los burgueses que van a ese lugar, aunque mi futuro yerno tiene fábricas allá – su hija la miró sin comprender nada de lo que decía y Serenity rió levemente –. Ellos ya no importan es una lastima lo que les ocurrió.

- ¿Fue algo malo? – sin saberlo les dio un poco de lástima.

- Muy malo querida, pero no hablemos de ellos ahora, ya lo escucharas por la gente – asintió temiendo por los señoritos Kou –. Pero estoy segura que el señor Black te hará sentir exactamente como la mismísima princesa, hasta la reina Victoria te tendrá envidia por su amor.

Serena rió dudaba mucho que su amor se igualara como el amor que su reina le sintió a su ya fallecido esposo Alberto de Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, aunque ella no estuvo en esas fechas ya que aún no había nacido. Su madre y también su abuela habían dicho lo mucho que la nación había sufrido por la perdida de esposo y de toda Bretaña ese tema era muy delicado de tocar y por demás casi sagrado cuando se hablaban del amor que se tenían. Por eso un amor casi en su totalidad del como había tenido la reina lo dudaba… y aunque después de saber lo que pasó no le gustaría aunque quién sabe ese si era un amor puro el de la 'viuda de Windsor'

Un mayordomo se acercó a Serenity y le susurró algo que Serena no alcanzó a escuchar, su madre la miró y sonrió, se paró suavemente de su asiento pensó que se iba a marchar o que alguien inesperado había venido pero entonces miró a los músicos que tocaban sin cesar una pieza que Serena no reconoció pero sabía que era el toque del maestre Vivaldi, su madre hizo un ademán con las manos indicando así el cierre por unos momentos de la alocada música que con tanto énfasis y entusiasmo tocaban los interpretes. Toda la gente por consecuencia voltearon a la dueña aún legitima de la mansión, Serena se sintió juzgada al ver a la gente, sintió que cada vez su cuerpo se estremecía y se encogía.

- Señores, me comenta mi mayordomo que la cena ya esta concretada, es cuestión que tomen la gentileza de acompañarnos y aunque mi hija no se encuentra ya con nosotros, los invito a comer en mi casa ya que también es su casa – Serenity sonrió mientras la gente sonreía complacida sin duda los invitados ya se morían literalmente de hambre –. A parte hay otra cuestión que tengo que informar de suma importancia para mi familia.

Serena alzó la vista un poco turbada y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, la garganta le dolía y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, de un momento a otro se mareó. Diamante había desaparecido de su vista se restregó las manos tallándoselas debido a los guantes que tenía, ¿qué tal si arruinaba todo? Todo en su mente estaba ya tan confuso viendo como uno a uno los invitados gustosos se sentaban en los lugares, la servidumbre ponía el festín y el aroma de la comida en vez de abrirle el apetito le había dado un poco de asco, entonces reparó en el lugar que se encontraba, era el centro de atención, ¡diablos!, se maldijo. Quería huir y cambiar de lugar lo más pronto posible pero era demasiado tarde porque al parecer en toda la periferia que veía los asientos se estaban ocupando ya.

- Tranquila, tranquila – susurró su madre reconfortantemente a su hija desesperada.

Serena asintió nerviosa ¿tranquilidad? Lo dudaba, ¡maldición! Tenían una casi descomunal mesa y… y… ella muy torpemente se había quedado ahí en una de las sillas principales, ya que como hermana de Mina teóricamente se tenía que haber sentado en un lugar no tan importante pero su madre había insistido en que las hermanas se tenían que sentar cercas. Su madre le dijo que se recorriera de asiento ya que estaba ella muy mal ubicada casi protestaba y sintió como la mandíbula caía de sorpresa pero a regañadientes tuvo que sutilmente y con delicadeza sentarse en el lugar ¿es que acaso su madre no entendía que quería pasar inadvertida? Sentía como todos la miraban, sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado, y tragó saliva duramente, deseó en esos momentos no haber dejado el abanico en su cuarto porque lo necesitaba con mucha urgencia.

- Siento que todos me miran – musitó Diamante mientras bajaba sutilmente su mano izquierda y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Serena.

- Me miran a mí – corrigió Serena, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su futuro prometido.

Diamante no le contestó porque un señor que no supo identificar entablaba una conversación muy aristócratamente con él. ¡Oh no! Sentía que se iba a casar, estaba en el lugar de su hermana y Diamante en el lugar de Malachite, eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, un mayordomo de facciones toscas le sirvió crema, para su mala suerte era de unas espinacas muy potentes, ¿sobreviviría? Se preguntaba constantemente, con cuidado sorbió la crema y manchó el mantel, se regañó para sus adentros, sus modales se entorpecían a cada platillo nuevo que traían. No quitaba Diamante la mano de ella, Serena sentía que era su soporte por alguna extraña razón.

- Señores con anterioridad he dicho que tengo algo que contar – Serenity carraspeó y Serena casi se desmaya si es que Diamante no le apretaba la mano para que su alma regresara a su cuerpo –. Una noticia tan importante y digna de mencionar en esta sutil y bellísima fiesta. Por favor señor Black –Serenity miró a Diamante y este asintió y soltó suavemente el agarré de su mano con el de Serena y se levantó, algunos lo miraban extrañados y otros enojados – El señor Black, hoy será parte de nuestra ancestral familia, gentilmente pidió la mano de mi hija quien por supuesto gustosa acepté.

Las chicas miraron a Serena con desdén, los chicos veían con furiosos ojos a Diamante, pero este les regresó la sonrisa más feliz y cínica que pudo hacer – Así es, yo Diamante Black – dijo con arrogancia quería dejar en claro que por supuesto Serena nunca estuvo como partido, sabía que todos aquellos jovencitos eran muy imbéciles como para hacerle frente a él –. Siempre me ha gustado la integridad con que el señor Tsukino quien Dios lo lleva en su infinita gloria ha llevado a ser parte de nuestra familia, a pesar que no es todavía parte de la nuestra y tanto como yo no soy parte de la suya, por eso querida gente, Serena Tsukino será mi prometida.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Serenity pensó que su hija se había arrepentido. Diamante creyó que algún inepto iba a serle frente, lo miraban con todo el rencor posible y las mujeres a él no le importaba en lo absoluto la única mujer que quería estaba a su lado y aunque infinidad de personas importantes quizás inclusive que la familia misma con la que se iba a relacionar, lo querían como yerno él lo negaba con mucha cortesía, él sólo tenía ojos para su Serena, ¿qué podían hacer esas señoritas? Nada, absolutamente nada, quizás llorar, además que quedarían mal ante la sociedad. Serena por su parte se quedó estática, nunca había visto en su vida tantas personas reunidas que le tenían odio y que la querían ¿tan distraída era? Abrió la boca pero no tuvo la menor idea que decir, su hermana horas antes le había dicho que las palabras para dirigirse con la gente era tan sencillas y cuando la vio en aquella entonces aceptando a su ahora esposo le creyó pero… ¡eso no era cierto! Su mente estaba en total y completamente en vacío. Entonces se paró de su asiento, los ojos inquisidores se posaban en ella, tanto tiempo en el Convento Saint Peter no había funcionado porque había olvidado todo.

- Mi hija esta nerviosa – sonrió Serenity un poco nerviosa, quiso ver a su hija y regañarle con la pura mirada pero desistió porque quizás la espantaría y saldría corriendo esta vez de la mansión.

Serena escuchó la respiración de Diamante, y eso le alteró ¿no se suponía que le tenían que salir las frases del amor tan fluidamente? Entonces comprendió que todo lo que decían los demás era una mentira no tenía ni las más remota idea, en la Biblia no hablaban de frases del amor, y los libros que había leído románticos nunca decían tales cosas, frunció el ceño, tenía que leer más historias románticas.

- Lo siento mucho – respondió débilmente, ¿qué más tenía que decir? – Pero me he quedado sin habla porque… - bajó la vista y vio el champagne de Diamante y lo sorbió apresuradamente, ¡qué tonta! Se regañó si se mostraba nerviosa ahora si se le notaba más además… ¿qué demonios había hecho? Le rezaba a Dios que el ligero alcohol de la champagne no le surtiera efecto porque era su primera bebida alcohólica y ¡era la copa de Diamante!, y lo había sorbido apresuradamente, ¡qué tonta! Se regañó si se mostraba nerviosa ahora si se le notaba más además… ¿qué demonios había hecho? Le rezaba a Dios que el ligero alcohol de la champagne no le surtiera un efecto rápido – Porque no me esperaba esto, sí, mi madre me dio una grandiosa sorpresa, para mi también lo es, pero no tanto porque en efecto el hombre que se encuentra a mi lado es la persona con la que siempre he soñado así que la idea del compromiso me ha maravillado.

- Eso es muy poco tiempo, ¿cómo puede haber compromiso? – Murmuró un joven pelirrojo – Es tonto, ¡ni siquiera se ha hecho lo propio! – Serenity sonrió entre nerviosa, enojada y con acongoja, Diamante lo miró furioso, iba a empezar a hablar pero Serena escuchó cosas incoherentes, ella tranquilizó a Diamante y miró al joven angelicalmente.

- Señorito, tiene toda la absoluta razón pero… - miró a su madre y después al chico – Ese es el protocolo pero no cree usted suficiente el hecho que he conocido a Diamante hace mucho tiempo y que él ha mostrado un riguroso interés hacía mi persona – el chico iba a protestar pero Serena creyó oportuno hablar primero porque supuso lo que iba a decir –. Quizás se refiera en la época en que el señor Black tuvo que viajar ¿no es así? Pero temo que confesar que el señor Black tuvo contacto con mis familiares – sonrió felizmente y Diamante se sorprendió levemente al igual que su madre, hasta ella misma lo sintió, nunca se imaginaba que podría ser una mentirosa innata y le agradó –. Por eso, dado que mi madre esta aún de luto no quiso causar tanto revuelo por el cortejo del señor Black, pero por eso creímos más conveniente hacerlo aunque nunca creí que sería este día.

El chico pelirrojo iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero el chico se sintió en una especie de consejo ya que algunos lo miraron con cara de frustración ya que la señorita ya se había explicado y era compresible, por la muerte del señor Tsukino. Quiso salir del lugar pero como caballero se quedó ahí viendo a su princesa en las garras del monstruo.

- Dadas las consecuencias y que este mal entendido se aclaró – prosiguió Serena tranquilamente, se volteó a ver a Diamante y lo miró con un brillo inquietante en los ojos –. Nada me hace más feliz aparte de que mi hermana se casó que hoy sea tu prometida, y que en un futuro sea parte de tu familia y tú de la mía.

- No hay más – susurró Diamante emocionado y sacó una caja rectangular, se lo dio a Serena quien lo abrió enfrente de los presentes –. Eran de mi madre, el hermano mayor debe de seguir con la costumbre ¿me hace el honor señorita? – Serena asintió y Diamante pasó seductoramente sus manos por el cuello de Serena, le puso el collar que tenía el emblema característico de los Black, la media Luna hacía abajo, muchos habían pensado que eran enemigos de los Tsukinos pero no era así. El collar estaba lleno de diamantes color negro – Ahora para terminar – dijo sonriente sacó la ya tan famosa cajita redondeada color vino, el anillo de compromiso era igual que el collar, le quitó con perfecta suavidad el guante y se lo puso en el dedo anular Serenity creyó que su futuro yerno le iba a doler la boca de tanto sonreír. Diamante atrajo a Serena a su pecho –. Te amo – susurró.

Serena sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, sintió el peso del anillo que se hallaba en su desnuda mano, escuchaba a la lejos los aplausos de la gente que a decir verdad la gran mayoría ni siquiera conocía ahora su mundo se había sólo centrado en Diamante y en ella. Por unos segundos se atemorizó de abrazarlo pero ¿por qué dudar cuando era tu prometido? Lo estrechó también, al menos creía que a pesar de todo, aunque creyó que lo odiaría lo cierto es que ella jamás podría odiar a nadie y ahora que estaba completamente segura que él era el chico que con tanto tiempo había soñado.

No cabía ni la menor duda en ella. Serena se sentía enamorada.

- Yo también, te amo – susurró tímidamente.

Diamante resopló fascinado, esta noche era tan perfecta, demasiado perfecta para ser real pensó.

_**/**__/__**/**__o__**/**__/__**/**_

Tantas semanas, días, horas, ¿a quién demonios le importaba el tiempo? A él por supuesto que no. Su saiai le había dicho que su hogar se hallaba al sur, era una buena rastreadora, pero todo esto lo tenía que hacer solo. Completamente solo, tanto tiempo que no había visitado su horripilante hogar. Le dio tanta gracia su otro yo, todas las mujeres eran unas desgraciadas.

Se sintió transportado en aquellas épocas en donde la cortejaba, pero mientras esos lindos recuerdos que le pasaban por la mente los quitó con fiereza rompiendo un árbol que se hallaba en su paso, eran recuerdos tan absurdos ahora que lo meditaba muy bien, porque de ser así él no hubiese tenido esa tan mala suerte.

Olía cada vez con toda la claridad a la gente ese aroma tan dulce y que para los demás humanos era salado. La lluvia había sido tan impresionante unas horas antes pero ahora sólo se reducía a unas gotas gruesas que posiblemente para la gente normal fastidiaba por no dejar la vista con toda claridad, pero para él era una especie de purificación que le daba Dios, él siempre se había criado un poco religioso, sonrió irónico _'Y pensar lo que tanto se temía pasó'_ pensó divertido.

Neherenia se había marchado más hacia lo que ella decía que era el norte, pero de igual manera le creyó, ¿cómo no creerle? Se detuvo de súbito, escuchando ahora sí en sus oídos perfectamente desarrollados a la gente, el bombeo de sus vitalidades, estaba a unos cuantos pasos del pueblo, de la villa, del condado, de su casa. Sonrió retorcidamente, si hubiese habido alguna persona cerca, hubiese jurado haber visto el mismísimo ángel ante sus ojos, el cuerpo perfecto ante tan pálida tez hermosa, el agua caía rápidamente por su cuerpo y su cara dándole un ápice de sagrado, pero si lo hubiesen mirado con tanta admiración como la gente hacia hubiesen visto a la luz de la noche esos ojos rojos que parecían de demonio y esa sonrisa tan sepulcralmente maldita. El horror y el miedo los hubiera paralizado.

Dio un paso, una ola de dolor le punzó en su cuerpo, ¡desgraciadas cosas humanas! Le daba rabia pensar que todavía tenía esas cosas en su mente, teóricamente ya era un ser perfecto ¿por qué le pasaban cosas de seres imperfectos? El lugar no era uno que le atraía recuerdos ni buenos ni malos pero el aroma sí, cuando su padre le había enseñado a montar y le había dicho en esa entonces que cuando estuviese con una mujer sentiría una conexión tan fuerte que moriría si algo pasara con la conexión y él muy estúpidamente creyó que esa conexión le había pasado… claro que era muy idiota e ingenuo en esa entonces. ¡Quién iba a pensar! Que él sería el monstruo que la gente temía en su época.

_'Por fin'_ el lugar era de mala calaña, la gente era de muy bajos mundos unos lo miraban atemorizados y otros con caras de pocos amigos, las prostitutas se le insinuaban con descaro diciéndole lo bien que se la pasarían no lo dudó, sabía que tan bien se la pasarían pero no por lo que ellas creían, siguió su camino, tranquilo pese a las gotas aún que caían, las luces alumbraban muy pobremente el bajo mundo pero él tenía ojos muy desarrollados. Su casa estaba en los mejores puestos, un poco a la fueras del típico lugar burgués, sus ancestros así lo habían querido por ser de la nobleza. Casi no había gente y caminó un poco más rápido llegaría en minutos, se percató que su ropa estaba un poco pasada de moda ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

¿Su casa se vería igual? Y lo cierto es que aún no tenía respuesta de su hermano Yaten, y no tenía la menor idea de que había sido de su otro hermano, esperaba sin muchas ansias que Yaten le dijera que había sido de él. Entró a las espesuras del bosque, se detuvo en seco, y vio que a kilómetros de ahí había otra casa, otra mansión, apretó la mandíbula, en esa estúpida mansión estaba ella, o quizás ya estaba vieja, aunque no olió su aroma lo atribuyó a que se revolvía con el aroma a barro, a tierra mojada y a plantas, se dirigió más del otro extremo, y ahí vio como los muros se alzaban, él siempre creyó que su casa era una especie de fortaleza.

No recordaba donde se encontraba la casa y ni tampoco si se hallaba en buenas condiciones, saltó sin ninguna dificultad todo el muro que era de su propiedad. Ahí lo vio entre la llovía, su casa, su castillo, lo demás ya no le importaba, sintió un escalofrió al voltear del lado derecho y saber que ahí había un peñasco, meneó la cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de alguien aventándose. Caminó decidido hacía la puerta principal y una ola de recuerdos confusos lo abrumó ¿por qué seguía sintiendo esas cosas? Era tonto, demasiado tonto para su gusto. No tenía llaves ni nada, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?, ¿romper la puerta?, ¿tocar el aro de fierro? Se movió incómodo al no saber que hacer, finalmente resopló y optó por tocar el aro, no iba a derribar su propia puerta.

Tardaron unos minutos en abrir, se sentía extraño, sabía que él estaría al tanto del castillo, de lo que realmente pasó de lo que era él, ¿lo abandonaría?, ¿trataría de matarlo? Aunque la mayor parte del castillo él no estaría para verlo todavía le daba miedo. Un chico de cabellos rosas le abrió. Al principio lo había visto ceñudo y Seiya casi juraba que iba a gritarles a los guardias ¿por qué había guardias? Pero Seiya se metió muy impetuosamente al fin y al cabo era su casa ¿no?

Pero el chico no dijo nada estaba atónito ahí parado, viendo como escurría el agua y empapaba el lugar. Seiya observó el lugar y supo que todo seguía igual, frío y oscuro con un poco de polvo en las cosas que no necesitaba, miró al chico que se encontraba restregándose las manos sin el habla.

- Rubeus, tenía ganas de venir a la casa – dijo con simpleza Seiya.

- Oh sí, sí, amo – se pasó su mano por la boca –. No- no sabía que supiera mi nombre, ha pasado tantos años amo, es la primera vez que le conozco.

- Me dijo Yaten.

- Oh sí el amo Yaten ha pasado por aquí – Seiya frunció el ceño instándole a que dijera cuando fue la ultima vez que había pasado por aquí –. Bueno amo… fue… hace como cinco años si no me equivoco.

- De acuerdo – el lugar era inmenso de hecho en su vida jamás había tenido el tiempo de ver todo lo que el castillo tenía.

- Amo ¿no desea cambiarse de ropa?

Seiya rió a carcajadas ¿cambiarse de ropas? Ese hombre era gracioso, ni siquiera sentía nada de frío ¿acaso pensaba que se iba a morir de pulmonía? Pero no lo negaba su preocupación le había sumado puntos. Rubeus se hallaba nervioso – Claro, claro, tráigame ropa seca.

Rubeus asintió respetuosamente y Seiya se dirigió a la sala, era inmensamente grande, había residuos de polvo pero no como creyó, supuso que Yaten en su última visita había hecho de las suyas. Se tumbó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea que se hallaba prendida, miró de soslayo la pintura que se hallaba finamente decorada de oro, abajo la plaquita que sabía a la perfección en qué época y qué era lo que decía, decidió no limpiarla. _'Éramos tan felices'_ pensó al pasar sus dedos en la pintura. Rubeus carraspeó y Seiya de inmediato adoptó la posición de sarcasmo y superioridad, absolutamente nadie tenía que verlo flaquear.

- Amo, sus ropas – le entregó unas ropas demasiado extrañas, rió divertido, pero de igual manera se las puso sin ningún tipo de pudor se desvistió en frente de su sirviente - ¿Algo más? – Seiya asintió.

Se abrochó la camisa fina y se dirigió a la ventana en donde arrugó la frente y la nariz al ver a lo lejos esa mansión asquerosa, recordaba como se escapaba para verla, pero la muy maldita… - Tengo hambre – Rubeus no supo contestar –. Tráeme algo de comer.

Rubeus se quedó pensativo ¿traerle comida? ¡Eso era una locura! – S-si, amo – dijo aturdido, mientras salía de la inmensa sala, tragó saliva esperanzado de encontrar a la comida, él era joven y quería seguir con vida pensó desesperado.

Seiya no quitaba la vista de la mansión los recuerdos le dolían, pero no más, para eso había venido, para olvidar, porque ahora había regresado al castillo, a su casa.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Bueno chicas, después de haberme recuperado del horrible sabor que es el **plagio**, por que ¡oh, sí! Es tan enfermo, me plagiaron no una sino ¡dos estúpidas veces! ¬¬ Y fue está historia y **Hermosa mentira**, por eso agradezco a todos quienes me ayudaron a dejarles mensajes a la tipa esa grr ¬¬

Por otra parte ya que se me pasó el mal sabor porque casi le iba a decir a la tipa de lo que se iba a morir, la verdad no esperaba muchos reviews a decir verdad, pero n.n soy tan inmensamente feliz, **por cada review rejuvenezco** muajaja xD (yo y mis loqueras)

Verán amigas, el porqué me tardé en subir este capítulo fue porque les iba a presumir el concierto que teóricamente iba a ser hoy con mis amados **The Rasmus**, lo triste es que acabo de llegar del Auditorio Nacional y ¡lo cancelaron! T.T Estoy tan triste, no saben cuanto tristeza siento…lo cancelaron a minutos de empezar…ya que aquí ha estado una epidemia donde han decretado a nivel nacional que todo estará cerrado, teatros, conciertos hasta nuevo aviso, todo por culpa de un cerdo, jodido animal, nunca pensé que podía odiar a un animal pero es así…lo peor es que **The Rasmus** ya no regresará hasta en un espacio que tengan ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¡¡Lo esperábamos desde hace tres años!! Me encuentro de **luto**, aunque debo de agradecer a mi amiga** Eli **que ella mueve todo para hacerme sentir feliz ;) ¿qué haría sin ti? Siempre te preocupas por esta cabezota que soy desde hace ya muchos años.

Así que suficiente de haberles aburrido con mi tristeza que es muy grande realmente, deseaba ver con tantas ansias a mi Ylönen u.u así que espero que hayan gustado de este capítulo que yo sencillamente no tengo los ánimos para nada más…

Gracias a:

_Indo K., Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Stars, Bulmita su, Veronick, Paty, fjfh, Kousagi-san, Miss-Odango, SerenaySeiya, Erill Cullen, Rossa, BichitaKou, Caroone, Edith, Marlene K., XxX, Sakurita, Darien lover, Princess Bunny Kou, Serenalucy, Leonor de Éboli, Usagi de Kou y Loyda Astrid._

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	4. Enigmáticos aromas

**Enigmáticos aromas.  
**

**Capítulo 4.  
****  
**- ¿Crees que el blanco pálido te vendrá bien, hija? – Meneó la cabeza Serenity mientras con la fina tela observaba detenidamente el color y el tono de su hija – Pareces una muerta con ese tono, no, no me agrada, por favor mademoiselle Dubois tráigame otra tela blanca que le quede a mi hija – entrecruzó los dedos mientras le regresaba la tela a la mademoiselle.

- Por supuesto señora – sonrió –. Ya tengo el color perfecto para la señorita – dijo con un tono de francesa, se retiró con pasos leves y cortos, hacía la parte trasera de su tienda.

Su madre había insistido en escoger la ropa de novia. Serena estaba sentada en un fino sillón francés o al menos supuso dado que Dubois era de la hermosa y romántica Francia. No era que no quisiera un vestido de novia o que no quisiera casarse pero todo estaba tan apresurado. Deseaba que en su boda Mina estuviese con ella, pero ya se había marchado apenas hace un día. El aroma de la tienda le estaba mareando, no sabía identificar exactamente qué era lo que estaba oliendo pero le daba repulsión.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que dice mademoiselle Dubois, hija? – acercó la tela hacía la cara ida de su hija – Creo que ese tono de blanco le queda mejor, sí ¡me encanta!

- Oh por supuesto señora – meneó la cabeza efusivamente, mostrándole sus dientes perfecta y pulcramente blancos, Dubois aún se le consideraba una 'señorita' pero a pesar de eso era una mujer de treinta años y con múltiples fracasos matrimoniales que no le habían manchado el nombre, al contrario de lo que las otras pensaban, gracias a ello tenía múltiples hombres poderosos a sus pies, y aparte de ese bien cuidado y curveado cuerpo, su piel bronceada, ojos azul marino y la cabellera color del fuego, era su simpatía que le brindaba a la gente –. Nadie en toda la ciudad hablará más que de la boda de su hija y del señor Black, y del vestido de ella, generación tras generación, no dude de mi trabajo señora Tsukino, ¿para cuándo quiere el vestido de la fiance?

- El casamiento será en tan poco tiempo, lo quiero antes del mes.

- Por supuesto, sabrá que el vestido quedará en tan poco tiempo, además que su familia es una de las más antiguas tendrá un extra con el vestido.

- Entonces no se hable más, si ocurre algún inconveniente no dude en comentarlo ¿de acuerdo? – Serenity se acercó más hacía la puerta y Serena se levantó del sillón, sonriendo a la joven – También en cualquier caso, si por nuestro lado surge algo no dude que se le mantendrá informada de esto.

- No se preocupe señora, le habillé quedará linda, confié en mí – dijo suavemente, mientras que Serenity y Serena salían del lugar, mademoiselle Dubois se maravilló porque tendría una muy buena paga y desde hace tiempo ansiaba unas joyas que había visto en España.

- ¿Cómo fue con el vestido, señora? – preguntó Rei que se hallaba platicando con el cochero, tenía una sonrisa divertida al notar a Serena seria.

- Demasiado bien…

- Pero a la señorita Serena no se le ve tan bien ¿qué ocurre señorita? – se acercó amistosamente hacía ella y le envolvió en un abrazo – Sabes que puedes contarme a mí todos tus secretos si no quieres que tu madre lo sepa y yo naturalmente podría ayudarte – susurró demasiado bajo para que nadie excepto Serena escuchara.

Serena asintió y Rei dejó de abrazarla – Señora cuál será la siguiente parada, la señorita Serena no parece que se encuentre bien, creo que la ida de su hermana Mina fue un peso fuerte ¿verdad señorita Serena?

Serena parecía escuchar la voz tan lejana de su ahora ya dama. Ni siquiera se había percatado que ya se había subido al carruaje. Sí, lo sabía y era un poco patética, pero estaba tan unida a su hermana que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que ya se encontrara navegando en estos momentos. Se sentó del lado de la ventanilla y abrió la cortina terciopelo del lugar. Rei se hallaba a su lado y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada para traer a su hermana de regreso. De eso estaba segura y quizás era una egoísta sin remedio total, pero necesitaba a una confidente y no era que no confiara en Rei quien era una buena persona, pero ¿cómo Rei podía aconsejarle? Tenía miedo de lo qué debía o no debía qué hacer con _su_ Diamante, sólo Mina era la única que podría calmarla, ¡ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había accedido a casarse prontamente con Diamante!

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, quería a Diamante de eso estaba segura pero necesitaba un indicio de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿qué se supone qué tenía que seguir?, ¿no tenía que cortejarla?, eso le habían enseñado en la Iglesia y sin embargo se sentía tan sola en ese estado, tan perdida.

Recordaba con dolor la partida de Mina, hace apenas algunas horas estaba tan feliz por compartir su pequeño momento en el casamiento de su hermana con Diamante, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía qué tenía hacer, una cosa era lo que se supone tenía que hacer y otra muy diferente era como se sentía, tímida, nerviosa, las manos le sudaban ¡necesitaba a Mina en esos momentos! Y cuando la había visto bajar, se sintió de alguna manera aliviada hasta que vio las maletas que llevaba consigo con un mayordomo.

Sabía que era el día, en ese momento se había olvidado de Diamante, egoístamente quería decirle a su hermana que se quedara, tenía miedo. Pero ya estaba grande y, no tenía ni debía porqué llorar.

- Ya me dijeron, que protegiste al señor Black y mentiste – sonrió Mina, abrazando a su hermana - ¡Mentir! Dios, Serena ¿cuándo iba a pensar que mi propia hermana mentiría tan descaradamente?

- Oh Mina, no te enojes conmigo – se restregó en su pecho y comprendió que Mina aparte de su hermana, su amiga, su confidente también era su ídolo –. No sabía qué hacer, se supone, me dijiste que… tenía miedo.

- Sere, deja de estar de llorona – separó con cuidado su pecho de la cara de ella - ¿Por qué he de sentirme mal? Pensé que ya estabas dejando de lado la timidez, pensé que todo el tiempo en el Instituto te había enseñado a vivir la vida, me haces sentir como si todo lo que te enseñé se fue por la borda.

- Entonces eso podría significar que ¿te puedes quedar más tiempo verdad? – sonrió divertida – Trataría de… Mina están pronto que te vayas a España.

- Lo sé, lo sé – le dio palmaditas en la espalda–. Pero sabes que los recién casado necesitan su tiempo a solas y ya sabes lo que te comenté sobre eso al respecto.

Serena se ruborizó y miró a Diamante de reojo, recordaba muy levemente lo que Mina le había dicho, no era que no quisiera saber pero no era de su incumbencia ni le interesaba cuando tenía catorce años. Lo único que se quedó en su mente fue cuando Mina le había dicho en aquella entonces que, sentiría un deseo que ardería con todo su ser.

- Pero me da tanta pena estar con Diamante – susurró nerviosamente.

- Serena ¿qué tonterías dices? Yo jamás me sentí así con mi esposo.

- Claro que no porque lo odiabas – rezongó.

- Buen punto – meditó –. Pero el caso Serena es que después me sentí tranquila, nada de nervios, nada de confusión, una parte muy pequeña sabía que me tenía que casar con Malachite, lo sabía pero me negaba, y eso tú lo tendrás que averiguar con el señor Black, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para…

- Señora Shishukawa, el señor la espera en el carruaje – dijo un joven moreno.

- Oh Mina déjame acompañarte – dijo en un último intento Serena de retener más tiempo a Mina.

- Querida Serena – la alejó aún más de su cuerpo y la agarró de los hombros –. Esto no es un adiós ¿lo sabes? – Serena asintió débilmente – No te preocupes todo saldrá a la perfección, verás que en tampoco tiempo tomáremos el té a las cinco en punto y llegaré temprano esta vez – le dio un beso en la frente –. Hasta entonces, hermana – Serena se quedó petrificada ahí aturdida. Mina se detuvo al lado de Diamante –. Señor Black, sólo pido que cuide de mi hermana, es una persona linda, caritativa, suele ser también un poco impetuosa.

- Lo descubrí en la noche señora – dijo divertido.

- Es difícil acostumbrarse al término señora, ahora veo porque la gente odia a mademoiselle Dubois – meneó la cabeza –. Sólo otro favor señor Black, dígame Mina, sé que pronto pasará a ser mi hermano político.

- Por supuesto – besó la mano enguatada de ella –, Mina.

Mina salió sonriendo de su antigua casa. Mientras que Diamante observaba a Serena estática en el mismo lugar, perdida. Suspiró y un poco vacilante se acercó a ella para abrazarle su fina y delicada cintura – Iremos lo más pronto posible a España, querida, jamás te privaría de ello – Serena respingó al sentir esas manos posesivas en sus cintura y el cálido y embriagante sonido de su voz en su oreja, con cuidado se dio la vuelta para toparse con eso ojos azules.

- ¿En serio Diamante?

Diamante sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz, el pulso de Serena se aceleró levemente. La atrajo más hacía él y susurró en su oído tranquilamente - ¿Sabías que el carro es más rápido que el carruaje?

- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – Susurró Rei quedamente, y Serena dio un ligero respingo – Creo que no se haya bien, no se preocupe, tengo algo con que reanimarla – Serena no comprendió lo que decía Rei, se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que ya habían llegado al corazón del lugar – Señora, me preocupa el estado de la señorita – dijo suavemente y con cautela mirando de reojo a una Serena perdida – Aún no es tan tarde y le exijo – Serenity alzó una ceja – Que me permita dejar que la señorita se refresqué.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré a mi hija a tu cuidado? – dijo seriamente – Sé con total perfección que ahora eres su dama de compañía pero no es correcto que dos mujeres paseen a estás horas de la tarde solas.

- Lo sé señora, pero yo, como segunda amiga de la señorita creo… - meneó la cabeza y rectificó – Sé que la señorita Serena no estará mejor en la mansión que aquí… señora.

- Y si aún así diera el permiso que me pides, ¿a dónde tienes pensado estar?

- Oh señora si me diera el permiso, la llevaría al parque ¿a dónde más si no? – sonrió con franqueza.

Serenity cerró los ojos, y después miró a su hija perdida en el paisaje, no sabía qué doloroso pasaría por la partida de su hija, después de todo si era demasiado unida a ella – Confiaré en ti, Rei – entrecerró los ojos – Sólo estarán en el parque un carruaje pasará por ustedes en media hora, no más, no menos ¿entendiste?

- Sí señora – sonrió complacida – Sólo la señorita desea aire, tantos años teniéndome en la mansión que ya sabe que no debe de desconfiar en mí ¿no es así? – insinuó.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario Rei? – la miró detenidamente, desde que habían traído a Rei a su misma casa había tenido cierto cuidado con ella, inclusive después de saber quién era ella realmente, la trató como una familiar, pero aún así siempre había tenido una sonrisa misteriosa y esos ojos que atemorizaban, suspiró – Edward, quiero que nos deje en el parque – últimamente desde que Rei se encontraba con Serena, ella se había sentido mejor el ataque de tos ya no era tan frecuente pero inclusive todavía se sentía débil.

La ida al parque no era tan lejos. Rei bajó tranquilamente del carruaje cuando se hallaban en él y Serena se bajó ajena a todo – Media hora, Rei – sentenció Serenity.

_'Y eso es todo lo que necesito'_ pensó divertida – Verá que la señorita Serena regresará con una sonrisa – Serenity resopló y cerró la puertecita del carruaje y se perdió entre la gente –. Serena, ¿va a hacer nuestro secreto verdad?

Repentinamente Serena descubrió que ya no se hallaba en el carruaje, que se hallaba en el parque al lado de Rei entrada la tarde y solas - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué secreto? – la miró un poco con pánico.

- Serena – la agarró del codo y empezaron a caminar –. Me lo vas a agradecer, sé que estás distraída porque Mina te dejó – comentó un poco venenosa pero de igual manera siguió –. Y un poco de aire no está de más.

- Mina no me abandonó – susurró –. De todas formas no deseaba salir a ningún lado, quiero regresar a la mansión.

- No, querida – meneó la cabeza Rei –. Edward vendrá por nosotras dentro de media hora, así que disfruta.

- ¿Disfrutar? – dijo sin comprender y se detuvieron cerca de un árbol – Rei, no sé en qué me va a servir estar en el parque y…

Serena soltó un gritito agudo, mientras que Rei trastabillaba de lado derecho. Y un joven que Serena no supo identificar agarró con sumo cuidado el codo de su dama y le ayudó incorporarse - ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – inquirió suavemente.

- Claro, señor, claro – se sacudió el vestido.

- No es prudente que se encuentre sola – comentó –. Casi es el crepuscular ¿se encuentra perdida?

- ¡Oh no, señor! – Rei alzó la mirada y observó esos ojos azules intensos - ¡Oh señor Black! No sabía que frecuentaba el parque – dijo sorprendida y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Pero qué hace la dama de compañía de Serena? – dijo de repente y después miró a Serena más sorprendida que Rei - ¿Por qué están solas?

- Oh Señor Black, verá – Rei empezó a jugar con su pelo suelto –. La señorita Serena no se ha encontrado bien y ya sabe usted el por qué, así que de la manera más atenta le dije a la señora que me diera el permiso de…

- Me sorprende – dijo indiscutiblemente un poco furioso y se acercó a Serena –. No comprendo cómo Serenity las halla dejado desprotegidas de esa manera a ambas, saben que los malhechores se presentan a estas horas…

- Señor no culpe a la señora, yo me tomo las culpas aquí, me preocupa tanto la señorita – la miró de soslayo –. Además que Edward vendrá por nosotras, sólo venimos a que a la señorita le dé el aire fresco del atardecer y… es una increíble y maravillosa sorpresa que usted se encuentre aquí ¿no es así señorita?

- Claro – sonrió Serena sin quitarle la vista a Diamante –. Necesitaba verte.

- Serena, sabes que iba a cenar a la mansión, pero para mí también es un placer tenerte aquí, me pongo ansioso cuando no te hayas cerca mío – le acarició un rulo que caía del lado costado de su oreja derecha.

Rei se acercó a ellos tosiendo con fastidio y Diamante se separó ligeramente de Serena – Como lo dije ¡qué sorpresa! Ahora estaremos protegidas – se acercó a Serena y le susurró quedamente - ¿Será nuestro secreto, verdad? – Serena no comprendió sus palabras y sólo atinó asentir – Sé que es de confiar señor Black, y tenía algo qué hacer, pero primero es el bienestar de la señorita y también – agarró la mano de Serena –, confió en usted, señorita.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Rei? – comentó más confusa Serena, mientras miraba como Rei acariciaba su mano enguatada.

- Lo que quiero decir señorita – y después miró a Diamante –, señor. Los dejaré a solas – Serena abrió los ojos como platos –. Oh señorita no haga esos ojos, debe de aprovechar ¿no es increíble que el señor Black se halle aquí? Además así podrá regresar con el señor Black, dudo mucho que la señora se enojé con usted.

- Pero Rei – vaciló –. Edward vendrá con…

- ¡Tonterías, señorita! – sonrió de lado y palmeó la mano que sostenía para después dejarla tranquilamente en su costado – Yo podré regresar con Edward, el señor Black tiene su propio carruaje.

- Así es, Serena – apresuró a decir Diamante.

- Pero madre reñirá contigo.

- Shh, señorita se preocupa por banalidades tengo asuntos importantes que tratar – Diamante iba a protestar –. Que una dama como yo sólo sabe tratar – aseveró –. No soy sólo una cara bonita y cuerpo delgado, señor Black, no es para que se ofenda pero sé cuidarme sola, deberían de aprovechar el tiempo – miró el ocaso –. Oh si no ya no tendrán tiempo y no podré detener a Edward – rió divertida y ambos agarrados de las manos asintieron.

- Rei, cuídate, no quiero que nada mala pasé – le tomó la mano se apresuró a añadir sólo para que Rei escuchara –. Prometo decirle a mi madre que jamás se fue a ningún lado y que estuvo con nosotros sólo que por mi comportamiento la perdimos, no quiero que la riñan.

Rei asintió con la cabeza - ¡Qué ternura de persona es usted señorita! – después volteó a ver a Diamante – Señor, cuidé a la señorita – Diamante dio un cabezazo en seco.

Después dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar. ¡Qué ineptos eran! Si tan sólo hubiesen sabido que todo estaba tan perfectamente calculado, por eso le gustaban los hombres enamoradizos, porque se volvían tontos y no tenían los cuidados necesarios. Caminó rápido por una calle que ya no se encontraba transitada por gente adinerada. Y Serena, la hija bondadosa de Serenity, demasiado linda y aburrida, pero también demasiado fácil de dominar.

Y eso lo comprendió después de la muerte de su 'valioso y amado' padre que tenían. Era tan débil que pensó que con eso podría acabar su vida, pero se encerraba demasiado en su mundo de 'rosa' y entendió que ella era presa fácil, necesitaba el apoyo de los demás, la confianza de un amigo, y ella… naturalmente se lo brindaría.

Finalmente llegó a una puerta roída en algunas partes, con todo el marco con un fuerte acero algo oxidado, en medio de la puerta se hallaba un rectángulo, tocó dos veces seguidas y después una corta, esperó tranquilamente. Hasta que se corrió el rectángulo de la puerta dejando entre ver uno ojos castaños, seguido de un gruñido y se escuchó el cerrojo.

Rei pasó petulante al lado del señor quien le había abierto la puerta, le parecía una persona horrible con todo el significado que la palabra tenía, usaba una camisa sin mangas de la cual se hallaba manchada de grasa, su cuerpo estaba bofo y se estaba quedando calvo.

- Jones está en la sala _mätresse_ – dijo con burla el señor con obvio acento alemán.

- Imbécil – dijo entre dientes Rei, sabía lo que mätresse significaba cuando se lo comentó a Serenity y ella casi se escandalizaba, ya que esa palabra tenía varios significados y uno de ellos era la 'amante' o peor aún 'concubina' Juró que en ese momento Kruspë pasaría un mal momento y se regocijó al saber que, en efecto no había sido una linda semana para el alemán barrigón en la calle.

- Pasa, querida, pasa ¿algún té? – dijo un hombre delgado, buen porte aristocrático fumando un puro, pelo negro y ojos verdosos. Rei negó con la cabeza – Toma asiento, Rei – le instó y con un ademán le mostró un pequeño sofá que se hallaba a su lado pero también Rei se negó – Supongo que vienes a pagarme ¿no es así? ¿Ya se acabó el _acqua toffana_?

- Aún me queda esa linda maravilla – sonrió –. Pero necesito a alguien fuera de mi camino Charles.

- ¿Matar? – alzó la ceja, mientras iba por su botella de whisky escocés y se sirvió un poco – Pero Rei…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a matar a alguien, mi buen amigo? – se acercó a él tranquilamente y bebió exóticamente su whisky.

Tragó suavemente saliva Charles al ver a Rei de esa manera tan seductora – Años conociéndote amiga y aún me sigues maravillando – meneó la cabeza divertido y se volvió a servir whisky –. Así qué…

- Realmente no pensaba que Serenity iba a casar a Serena tan rápidamente, fue demasiado fácil venir hasta aquí amigo Charles, ya le pagué a Edward para que viniera por mí.

- Siempre tan perversamente calculadora ¿no es así? – la miró de reojo y bebió de un solo trago el whisky – Di el precio y quitamos a _ese_ alguien del camino…

- Como en los viejos tiempos – rió Rei.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- Debes de estar más tranquila, querida – susurró Diamante que indiscutiblemente se hallaban lejos del parque.

- Lo sé… - vaciló unos segundos –, mi amor – se sentía rara por decir esas palabras, al ver a su hermana todo parecía tan lindo y entretenido pero ¿ella? No sabía con exactitud en qué momento se la habían pasado caminando, hablando sobre su futuro y de la próxima boda.

Sentía pena por todo, no era lo que tenía en mente pero sabía que era con _él_. Se hallaban a principios del bosque, podía ver a lo lejos su casa, pero aun podía ver ese castillo tenebroso, tembló de miedo. Diamante lo notó y la abrazó tranquilamente – Déjame ser tu amigo.

- Ya eres mi amigo.

- Serena – musitó y abrió su saco –. No es gran cosa, además que no es cara, pero este listón, lo sé es idiota de mi parte regalarte algo que no… - suspiró frustrado y pasó su mano derecha a su lacio y pulcro pelo plateado – Me gustaría que lo ocuparas, una anciana paseaba cerca del banco y sólo me dijo 'Dáselo a esa mujer especial, si siempre tiene el listón siempre será tuya de lo contrario sufrirá joven' – de pronto rió tontamente - ¡Qué tonterías!

- No, no – se apresuró Serena a tomar el listón astutamente lo anudó en su pelo –. Tiene un significado el listón – miró animosamente a Diamante –. El significado es que tú me lo diste, no será costoso pero soy feliz, además es color blanco, pureza, como yo, como nosotros Diamante – se paró de puntitas y besó su mejilla –. Gracias, y si ves de nuevo a esa noble mujer me gustaría que le agradecieras y le pagaras de algún modo.

- Al menos en algo estoy de acuerdo con la anciana – sonrió de lado y agarró de la cintura a Serena.

- ¿En serio? – El cabello de Serena empezó a revolverse por la fuerte ventisca que se daba.

- Oh sí – la atrajo más hacía él y con cuidado le quitó el pelo de la cara –. Omití el punto en donde ella dijo que si lo aceptaba, me besaría impetuosamente.

- Mentiroso – dijo Serena entrecerrando los ojos, estoicamente todos esos sentimientos se habían perdido y no sabía con exactitud si era por la ventisca, por el aroma a bosque o simplemente porque todo era maravilloso.

- Me cachaste en mi trampa – musitó en sus labios y pudo sentir el aroma de él, para después besarla tiernamente. Serena se amoldó en sus brazos, mientras que sentía la necesidad de Diamante para que ella abriera la boca. Le dejó el paso libre, todo era diferente, sintió que sus piernas flaquearían cuando sintió la lengua de Diamante recorriéndola expertamente, su corazón estaba acelerado y Diamante la empujaba cada vez más hacía él. Diamante dejó de besarla y Serena apretó más los ojos viendo a Diamante aún besando posesivamente su cuello mientras que su dedo astutamente había pasado a cubrir uno de sus senos. Serena creyó seguir sus instintos carnales y perderse en el increíble sentimiento que Diamante estaba empezando a hacer, pero la racionalidad de sus actos afloraron cuando la luz de la Luna era obvia.

- Diamante – dijo entre jadeos – Mi madre me reñirá – trató de separarlo.

- Oh Serena, sabes cómo sentirme ardiente y – observó como Serena se ruborizaba ante el comentario – Esta vez ni siquiera he sentido la ventisca – echó a reír y le dio un beso profundo – Vamos al carruaje, pequeña mata-pasiones – dijo divertido, quitándose el saco y poniéndoselo en su cuerpo – Ni siquiera me imagino, ¿eso te enseñaban las chicas en el Instituto Saint Peter?

- Diamante – le dio ligeros golpes en su pecho, mientras tranquilamente caminaban hacía donde estaba el carruaje –. Mi única amiga era mi hermana.

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendido – Entonces, las hermanas del colegio se revelan y las pervierten porque no me vas a decir ahora que lo que acabamos de hacer no tenías la menor idea ¿verdad? – comentó humorístico.

- La verdad – Serena bajó la cabeza –. Ya lo sabía – suspiró al ver el carruaje y entró corriendo en él.

Diamante le siguió – A la mansión Tsukino – le espetó al cochero, abrió la puerta rudamente se metió dentro de él - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – dijo serio sin siquiera verla.

- Decir qué – se mordió el labio Serena.

- ¿Ya estuviste con otros hombres, verdad? – la miró detenidamente pero Serena veía sólo el piso - ¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¡Dímelo! – la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente - ¿Quiénes fueron los estúpidos?

- Oh Diamante – empezó a llorar.

- ¿Te obligaron los perros verdad? – dijo despectivamente – Mierda, dímelo Serena – explotó en ira.

- Has sido el primero – empezó a sollozar Serena –. Yo-yo lo veía con mi hermana y-y siempre tuve buena relación con ella y siempre me contaba todo ¡por favor, Diamante!

Diamante se relajó y con cuidado zafó sus dedos de los hombros de Serena y observó que había dejado marcas rojas, suspiró y se sentó a su lado – Soy un idiota sin remedio – besó las marcas que le había hecho –. Soy un bastardo celoso sin remedio.

- No digas eso Diamante – susurró Serena.

- Perdóname, jamás… ¡jamás! – dio más énfasis – Dejaré de confiar en ti, soy un idiota, los celos me van a matar.

- Querido, te perdono – sonrió débilmente Serena –. Yo también me pondría celosa si alguna chica te mirase.

El camino pasó en silencio, nunca había visto a Diamante de esa manera, no sabía si sentirse enojada por la manera en la que él se había comportado o importante por saber que le importaba mucho. Era su primera vez en sentir eso y sentía que lo correcto era perdonarlo ¿acaso ella no se pondría también de esa manera? El carruaje se detuvo, sabía de antemano que no estaba lejos de la mansión. Escuchó al cochero decir algunas palabras y Diamante entrelazó sus dedos. Sintió como el carruaje se subía y después daba una vuelta para después detenerse. El señor que en la noche Serena no pudo describir abrió la puertecita y la ayudó a bajarse en él seguida de Diamante.

Las grandes puertas de la mansión se abrieron y lo último que hizo fue suspirar, sabía que una batalla verbal con su madre vendría.

- ¡Serena! – vio a su madre bajar de las escaleras principales del lugar, después abrió los ojos sorpresivamente - ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?

- Oh eso – bajó la voz, después sintió la mano cálida de Diamante en su hombro derecho – La ventisca estuvo fuerte madre, no culpe Rei, mi mala conducta hizo que…

- Suficiente – aseveró su madre – Por este comportamiento, te tendría que dar una paliza y luego venir con todo el pelo revuelto de esa manera, no es propio de una señorita de clase ¿qué diría la gente?

- Afortunadamente, ya era entrada la tarde – habló Diamante en defensa de Serena – La gente no sabrá estuvimos cerca del bosque.

- Por fortuna – caminó hasta ellos – Pensé que era un hombre más maduro – lo fulminó con la mirada – Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir jamás, escaparte de esa manera a Rei, gentilmente me dijo que tenía la culpa pero ¡¿esto?! – le señaló el pelo – La cena está lista y no quiero que en la mesa tengas ese peinado absurdo, quítate el peinado, los dos a la mesa – sentenció y se fue al comedor.

- Puedo haber sido peor ¿no? – dijo Serena mientras se quitaba el complicado peinado - ¡Oh no!

- ¿Serena? – frunció el ceño.

- ¡El listón! – empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y buscarse entre su largo cabello dorado el listón - ¡Lo perdí!

Diamante resopló – Creo que el Señor nos castigo por la mentira que le diste a tu madre, y por comportarnos de esa manera impetuosa.

- ¡Pero Diamante! – hizo un puchero Serena – Era nuestro primer regalo.

- Shh – acalló suevamente mientras desenredaba con cuidado algunos mechones de Serena – Sólo me preocupo por lo que dijo esa anciana sólo sean palabras al aire, y no la misma maldición – Serena rió y él dejó de acomodarle el pelo – Además que siempre tendrás que cargar con un tesoro Black, y eso para mí es lo más importante dudo mucho que alguien no entienda que ya eres mía en lo absoluto – pasó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

- Tienes razón – murmuró, mientras llevaba sus dedos al collar negro con la luna creciente invertida – Vayamos a cenar.

Diamante guió a Serena y ambos pasaron por el comedor finamente decorado y con tenue luz, pasaría a ser una cena romántica si no fuese que Serenity se hallaba ahí y su sola presencia de disgusto atemorizaba.

- Señora, su té – escuchó el susurró de Rei, y Serena se ruborizó su madre le había dicho que ella se había echado la culpa, sabía que estaba en deuda con ella y jamás le diría que ella se había ido a otro lugar.

- Déjelo a un lado, Rei – suspiró y miró como su hija y su futuro nuero entraban calladamente –. Son jóvenes y por lo tanto creo que alguna vez hacemos estas cosas de enamorados – sorbió el té y Serena sonrió comprensivamente –. Pero también sé que por ser jóvenes son unos inmaduros y tontos que no saben qué hacer – tosió suavemente y se tapó la boca con la fina servilleta –. Esta vez la gente no los vio, pero no quiero que halla una segunda vez hasta que no estén casados no quiero envolverme en escándalos, Serena siempre fui tranquila, así que no me hagas ver la parte oscura que hasta el momento nunca te he mostrado.

- Lo siento madre – agachó la cabeza.

- Con su permiso, señora – agachó la cabeza Rei y salió del lugar.

- No volverá a suceder, no quiero que desconfié de mí, por un juego de niños, como lo dijo somos unos enamorados inexpertos – habló suavemente Diamante mientras sorbía vino tinto.

- Y eso espero, señor Black, le tengo en un alta estima, no creo necesario cerrar el compromiso con mi hija por comportamientos poco pensados que no están analizados y…

- Señora – susurró Rei, mientras entraba a la puerta sin ser anunciada –. Un telegrama, dijeron que era urgente – dijo alarmada, respirando frenéticamente, todos se levantaron y se acercaron a Rei, ella a su vez le entregó el sobre amarillo.

Serenity agarró el sobre y lo abrió cuidadosamente, en él se hallaba un hoja gruesa blanca – Es para usted – le entregó el sobre a Diamante y él sin cuidado rompió el sobre.

No estaba acostumbrado a que se le dirigieran de esa manera tan informal, a menos que… su mano le tembló y las tres personas estaban a su lado esperándole, finalmente leyó el breve mensaje del capataz en Vicksburg y su respiración se agitó - ¡Maldición! – arrugó el papel y lo aventó.

- ¿Qué-qué ocurre, Diamante? – preguntó temerosa Serena.

- Mike Rodríguez – murmuró furioso - ¡Malditos yankees, bastardos! – rugió.

- No entiendo, cómo pueden seguir con esta guerra – dijo sin comprender Rei –. Los yankees ya ganaron, ¿es que acaso no les basta?

- ¿Mike Rodríguez?, ¿no es tu capataz Diamante? – dijo Serena sin prestarle atención a los comentarios de Rei.

- Mike Rodríguez, hizo todo lo que pudo en Vicksburg, después de la Guerra de Recesión – gruñó –. Pero esos bastardos yankees ¡quieren todo! ¡Quemaron el rancho!

- ¿Pero qué dices? – a penas pudo articular palabra alguna – Tú-tú no…

- Son mis tierras, Serena – acarició la cabeza de Serena –. Y si los bastardos quemaron las hectáreas de mi rancho yo también tengo que responderles, no fue suficiente que hicieran su independencia, le tengo mucha fe a Mike.

- ¿Cómo puede tenerle fe a un mexicano? – se apresuró a decir Rei – Debería marcharse lo más pronto posible a América, ¿cómo sabe que no fue él quien incitó a los yankees?

- Rodríguez no es así, lo sé – apretó la mandíbula –. Pero sé que George Mallory no titubearía en hacerlo, tendré que partir temprano – se acercó a Serenity –. Perdone.

- No hijo – meneó la cabeza –. Los negocios son los negocios. En algún momento confabulé con los yankees, es lindo que no haya esclavitud pero esto se está saliendo de control, la guerra terminó, espero que no tarde tanto en regresar.

- Juro que no lo haré – se volteó a ver a Serena –. Regresaré pronto.

- ¡Por mí regresa cuando te plazca! – se enfurruñó y salió del salón – Iré a mi cuarto, no tengo ganas de cenar.

Diamante suspiró, ¿desde cuándo Serena se comportaba así? Inclinó su cabeza y salió del lugar, tenía que vengarse de Mallory, el muy bastardo sureño.

Rei suspiró, ahora todo estaba demasiado fácil, como alguna vez escuchó decir a Charles, el dinero meneaba quien tú quisieras… y no lo dudo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

A ciencia cierta Seiya no sabía si era amor o no, pero el ligero rubor en sus mejillas le dejaba en claro que de alguna manera ese sentimiento no era una simpleza de amistad. Se meneó incómodo en el asiento que era un tronco caído por la lluvia fuerte de hace algunos años, y tosió algo estúpido. Era la primera vez que una chica lo mantenía en esa forma, sus hermanos se reían de él, siendo él un casanova y ahora viéndose al lado de ella, con las manos sudorosas, era patético, demasiado patético.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo muy a su pesar nervioso.

- Seiya – rió la joven divertida –. Pero si estamos sentados y ¿cómo no podría sentirme bien? Si estás tú a mi lado – sonrió cálidamente y le tomó de la mano.

Era divertido sentirse por vez primera en esa forma con alguien, cuando su padre le había dicho que tenía matrimonio con ella, casi le arrojaba el busto del abuelo en la cara si no fuera porque su madre meneó la cabeza. Pero ¿en qué demonios pensaba su padre? Tenía que ser precisamente _ella_, no es que estuviese fea, sino que no era para él. ¿Cómo podía ser el uno para el otro? Ella era muy… tranquila, reservada, tierna y comprensible y ¿él? Demasiado rudo. Pero a pesar que la aceptó a regañadientes le agradaba, extraña y milagrosamente estaba enamorado y si ese no era amor entonces estaba engañado…

_-.-.-.-.-  
_  
Se sentía idiota, estúpido e imbécil. Su cuerpo le temblaba, ver horrorizado el castillo en ese estado, la gente de la ciudad se hallaba afuera, lejos, impresionados, pero eso no le importaba, la sangre escurría por todo el lugar, dejando ver el delito del infeliz que había hecho eso, del infeliz que le había privado de su felicidad.

- Mamá – dijo temblorosamente esperanzado que, de alguna manera vería su madre sonriente bajar de las escaleras y reprenderle por ser tan rebelde –. Papá – susurró Seiya todavía más débil –. Esto es una broma, broma… broma.

Ni Yaten ni Taiki se hallaban por el lugar, tenía nauseas y todo se encontraba lleno de sangre, no pudo soportar ni subirse arriba, la gente aún seguía afuera, decían que algo malvado se acercaba, por supuesto que eso no lo creyó Seiya nunca fue demasiado supersticioso menos aún que su hermano Taiki era el 'hereje' de la ciudad.

Corrió hacía el pequeño lago aledaño a su castillo, su escondite, pero antes de llegar un gran fuego se perpetuó en medio del lugar antes de llegar a este. No pudo más que mirarlo hipnotizado y absorto.

- ¡Seiya! – Gritó Yaten y miró el fuego estupefacto - ¿Cómo…? Padre y madre están… eso… - señaló débilmente.

Seiya miró a su hermano con ojos llorosos, en cualquier lugar podría identificar el ropaje de su padre, pero ellos no podían… ¿quién…? ¿Cómo pudieron haber entrado al castillo? Siempre creyó que sus padres eran indestructibles, poderosos e inhumanos y ahí en el fuego, ¡no!, ¡eso no podía ser real! Su mente le clamaba que lo que veía era una alucinación ¿sus padres incinerados? ¿Con qué fin? Desvió la mirada y vio casi con horror y crueldad la mancha de sangre y el cabello de…

Abrió la boca y las aletas de la nariz se abrieron más, por un momento sólo deseó que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla. _'Esto no es real, esto no es real'_ pensó repetidas veces.

- ¡Los señores! – gritó con horror la negra que trabaja para ellos.

Lo demás le pasó desapercibido porque perdió la consciencia.

_-.-.-.-.-_

¿Cuántas veces se imaginaba ver a su padre jugando con sus futuros nietos? Las palabras del padre eran tan lejanas, tan distantes. Se hallaba junto con parte de la familia en el patio trasero del castillo, la gente estaba llorando, pero él lo sentía más que nadie, la relación tan estrecha que llevaba con su familia. Aún en su mente era tan irreal, tan loco, que Dios les arrebatara de esa forma a sus padres.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, al menos quedaba una sola cosa por la cual seguiría en pie. Ella, su razón de ser, se hallaba a su lado con el pelo finamente recogido en un chongo cayendo delicadamente nueve caireles, el vestido negro y recatado con el velo.

Después de que le dieran las condolencias de la muerte de sus padres, salió al huerto que su madre sembraba. Aún negaba la muerte de ellos, estaba tan ligado a ellos…

Suspiró derrotado y con cansancio, sólo viviría y era por ella, se había enamorado, era lo único por lo cual seguiría en la vida. Se apoyó en un robusto tronco que se hallaba cerca de la plantación y cerró los ojos, no era la vida que se había imaginado que tendría.

- Seiya – lo tocó suavemente y abrió los ojos –. Lo siento.

Medio sonrió a su futura esposa – No hay nada que sentir, querida – le acarició la mejilla dulcemente –. Mientras tú estés a mi lado, yo seré feliz sin importar las circunstancias.

- Seiya – dijo suavemente y bajó la vista arrepentida –. Me voy a América.

- ¿América? – Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz – Pero es una tierra salvaje… además, además vas a pasar a ser la señora Kou.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir más decidida y comprendió que el 'lo siento' que le había dado hace unos cuantos momentos no era el preciso pésame de sus padres.

- ¿Es qué acaso no me amas? – Le enterró los dedos en los hombros - ¡Maldita seas! ¿Por qué te vas a América?

- Me lastimas, Seiya – gimió tratando de zafarse de su agarre - ¿Cómo podía quedarme contigo? – Entrecerró los ojos algo indignada - ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que dice la gente de tu familia? Después de la muerte de tus padres que Dios lo tenga en su gloria y teniendo un hermano como es Taiki ¿es qué acaso no basta? Me gusta el titulo de nobleza que tienes pero… - suspiró hondamente – no me basta.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? Entonces todo lo que juraste era ¿mentira? Sólo ibas tras de mi por mi titulo de nobleza, mi dinero y no por ¿mí?

- Tómalo como quieras Seiya – observó como Seiya no hacía tanta presión en su hombro ahora y se zafó astutamente –. Pero una mujer no podrá vivir con tantas habladurías, pensé que tu dinero y tu titulo sería suficiente pero no, no puedo vivir de esa manera.

La cara de Seiya se ensombreció, había dicho que la amaba, ella le había demostrado que le amaba y todo era ¿por el dinero? Qué ingenuo e idiota había sido, creer en el amor de esa forma ciega – Lárgate y no quiero ver tu horrible cara ni tu apellido sucio, si te vuelvo a ver te mataré ¡maldita seas! Te necesitaba en este tiempo, ¡yo te amo!

- Lo siento – caminó lentamente la muchacha sin importarle la débil amenaza que le había brindado –. Ya querrás a más mujeres y que… te amarán Seiya y te prometo que no me verás más, no quiero que se me asocie un escándalo contigo.

Se marchó dejándolo como siempre temió sentirse en todo su vida; solo.

_-.-.-.-.-_

- ¿Amo? – preguntó suavemente Rubeus mientras se acercaba a Seiya quien se hallaba en el marco de la ventana con una pierna apoyada en la pared, cruzado de brazos, y la cabeza un poco gacha alumbrándole la mitad de su cara nívea, podría jurar que era una estatua perfectamente bien hecha y por demás hermosa sólo que respiraba frenéticamente - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Seiya abrió los ojos furiosos y miró detenidamente a Rubeus quien al instante se acobardó. Su mirada tenía ese tono rojizo que todas las noches tenía - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Y-yo – inmediatamente bajó la mirada a modo de disculpa –. Respiraba muy enérgicamente pensé que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

Seiya sonrió un poco tranquilo, después de todo Rubeus era un buen mozo, no podría culparlo – De acuerdo Rubeus, estoy bien.

- Lo siento amo, no volveré a molestarlo más, con su permiso – volvió a hacer una ligera cabezada de respeto y salió de la gran sala.

Desde que había llegado ahí las cosas no habían mejorado, extrañamente empeoraban más, esos sueños que le atormentaban creyó que no era una buena idea después de todo haber regresado. Aferró su mano hacía la fina cortina sin quitar de vista la mansión ¿seguiría con vida?, ¿habría regresado de nuevo? No podía seguir lamentándose ahora que ya tenía una nueva vida, pero cada que dormitaba esos sueños aparecían, su vida pasaba se le restregaba ahora con más frecuencia que antes.

¿Qué tenía qué hacer para olvidar todo y ser casi una persona normal? Innumerables veces deseó haberla matado e irla a buscar después de que renació y verla sufrir como él lo hizo, pero las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su mente diciéndole que tenía que perdonar. Perdonar… perdonar era la última cosa que haría en toda su larga y eterna vida de eso estaba seguro.

Apretó la mandíbula, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan furioso e impotente. Estuvo tentado a romper el vidrio, salir como gacela e ir a la mansión, si seguía siendo el mismo emblema que él recordaba y si ella seguía con vida, la mataría, mataría a todo su familia y quemaría el lugar. Él, que había sido un hombre que creía tenerlo todo y que encontró el amor, el destino cruel le había jugado una mala pasada.

Tiró un jarrón furioso y salió con paso raudo del lugar, necesitaba calmarse. Estar sin hacer nada le ponía de una forma hiperactiva. Se topó con las escaleras y el recuerdo de su sueño, de lo ocurrido hace tiempo regresó a él tan nítido como se pudiera ver, la sangre por toda la grandísima escalera, se mareó un poco y se sentó en la esquina de la escalera de mármol.

- Amo – tosió Rubeus mientras bajaba las escaleras –. Creo que ya es momento que…

Seiya hizo un ademán para que se callara – Yo diré cuando es momento de descansar ahora sólo quiero divertirme, tráeme mi saco Rubeus…

- Pero señor, la gente ha comenzada a hablar no es bueno que usted visite Whitechapel con tanta frecuencia, no es adecuado que siendo de un linaje visite esos lugares tan pobre del East End…

- Rubeus dije que trajeras mi saco más no que me dieras clases de a dónde tengo que ir y lo que tengo qué hacer – se levantó Seiya de las escaleras y lo miró seriamente –. Si te gusta alguien de ahí sólo dilo y… prometo no hacerle nada.

- No, señor no es eso, la gente empezará a hablar de usted y ¿qué se supone que se les dirá?

- ¿Tan difícil es mentir Rubeus? - sonrió divertido – No se podría decir que soy el primo lejano o el bastardo…

- ¡Amo! Pero…

- ¡Basta ya! Dije que trajeras mi chaleco – dijo más serio.

- Como ordene amo – agachó la cabeza y se perdió en el tétrico pasaje.

Estar en su propia casa le asfixiaba, necesitaba salir y olvidar todo, para eso había venido. Caminó hacía la gran puerta, su estructura era tosca y el tallado de la madera estaba vieja, alrededor tenía hierro, jaló la palanca circular de este y un rechinido dio a pie que él salía.

La luz de la Luna lo alumbraba esplendorosamente, se recargó en las frías piedras del castillo mientras esperaba Rubeus, este apareció en seguida y le brindó su saco. Supe que de nueva cuenta su servidor iba a protestar – Juro que no causaré tantas molestias si eso es lo que te preocupa y tu integridad aquí – Rubeus no contestó, Seiya empezó a caminar por la gran hectárea de su jardín – Si claro – comentó sarcástico más para si mismo – Trataré no causar tantas molestias, al menos por un momento.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la segunda e increíble puerta gigantesca, la saltó con suma tranquilidad, y echó a correr velozmente East End quedaba lejos de dónde vivía al menos para una persona normal. A veces deseaba no tener racionalidad. Se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada del bosque, con sus ojos altamente desarrollados no quitaba la vista a la mansión, a sus recuerdos, a su primer amor fallido. Era un imbécil ¿siempre seguiría atado al pasado? Gruñó. Finalmente la fuerte ventisca hizo que su cabello se moviera y con él, trajera un aroma peculiar a metros de ahí.

Intrigado, caminó a paso veloz, su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente juntarse a _ese_ aroma. La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¡jamás le había pasado eso! Sus manos le temblaban, quería saber quién era la criatura que desprendía semejante aroma indescriptible y enloquecedor. Al llegar al sitio, se desilusionó sobre manera, nadie se hallaba en el lugar, pero su nariz no mentía el olor seguía ahí. Era tan dulce, pero tan apetitoso a la vez, finalmente descubrió el origen de ese aroma. Jaloneó el pequeño listón blanco que se hallaba entremetido con las ramas. Si tan sólo supiera a quien le pertenecía. ¡Demonios! ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco! Lo olió desesperadamente, su cuerpo se extasió con ese aroma… era una mujer, lo supo por el perfume que andaba revuelto con su propio aroma humano. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz lunar alumbrará a tan belleza criatura de la noche, soltó un sonido gutural dejando entre ver sus colmillos inhumanos y perfectos, abrió los ojos, su cuerpo, su mente ansiaba tener _ese_ aroma.

No podría contenerse mucho tiempo más, se guardó el aroma en el saco, le daba una curiosidad enorme y salió corriendo hasta Whitechapel. Necesitaba con fuerza descargarse con alguien, no podía soportarlo más. Llegó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado al pobre condado, se metió al bar que siempre frecuentaba.

- ¿Whisky?

- Quiero a Emma – dijo con voz ronca.

- Emma – gritó el señor y chasqueó los dedos –. Desea tu compañía el joven.

Emma se acercó a Seiya, era una mujer demasiado voluptuosa y tenía ojeras, el pelo lo tenía semi-recogido en un chongo, era rubia y tenía ojos azules, serían hermosos si no eran porque el brillo se le había apagado. Meneó la cabeza instándole a subir a un lugar lúgubre y horrible. Seiya simplemente la siguió – No se acostumbran a tener jóvenes hermosos y digo hermosos porque, parece perfecto.

- Soy perfecto – corrigió Seiya altivo, Emma abrió una puerta horriblemente chueca.

- Aparte de ser perfecto, eres de dinero y esto no te saldrá barato – dijo al grano mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

- No importa el precio Emma – sonrió retorcidamente.

Emma dio un salto repentinamente, su sexto sentido le decía que tenía que huir, pero esos ojos la derretían. Sus piernas no respondían, pudo ver un brillo amenazador en esos ojos que se tornaban rojizos - ¿Quién eres?

- Un hombre – ronroneó –. Pero creo querida Emma, que la pregunta adecuada es ¿qué soy yo? Soy tantas cosas – Seiya se acercó a ella y la encerró contra su duro y perfecto pecho.

- No me hagas daño – lloró Emma, pero no podía quitarle la vista, una parte de ella deseaba lo que vendría aunque no sabía el porqué, mientras que su racionalidad y sexto sentido querían huir del peligro.

- Puedo hacerlo de la manera fácil, o de la manera difícil – hubo un silencio –. Lo tomaré como la forma fácil.

- ¿Por qué? Llévate el dinero por favor – suplicó.

- Tu misma lo dijiste soy una persona rica – susurró en su oído seductoramente –. Déjate llevar – besó su cuello suavemente y Emma gimió –. Ahora, quizás tu pesadilla se ha hecho realidad – sus colmillos humanos crecieron inhumanamente y se enterraron en el cuello de su triste víctima.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

La _tecladeitor_ regresó muajaja, seh, ese apodo fue impuesto por mi querida amiga Marisa _(Miss-Odango)_ Oh perdón por tanta tardanza pero ¿qué se le va hacer? Como algunas sabrán me traumo con bastante facilidad y… esta vez fue **_¡Hana yori dango!_** Después de ver todo el anime completo, leer el manga completo y ver doramas (Chris _–alías Nileve Kou– _puedes darme unas cuantas patadas, soy tan afortunada que todo será vía internet y no dolerá jaja) Aunque no canté rápido y no me quedé con _Pyo (Doumyouji) _y me quedé con _Hoo (Hanazawa)_ u.u Espero que sufras por esto querida Marisa.

La elaboración fue también gracias a que se tienen a lectoras estrellas como mi amiga Marisa y me da sus _marisines_ jaja. Otra buena colaboración fue ¡obvio! _Caro_ Sin ella este capítulo tardaría más, ¡pero qué charlas! Me desbloqueó en mis momentos de autora-depresiva-floja xD

Otro punto en que descubrí que el destino o lo que sea… me odia ¬¬ Dibujé fanarts, o quizás el destino no quiere que sea _el modo Kurumi_ ¡o qué sé yo! Ambos dibujos murieron por la patria ¡qué linda familia a veces tengo! Pero hay otro dibujo _top secret_, ya se verá más adelante =)

¿Lindo capítulo eh? La verdad es que a menos a mi me fascinó, tiene el no sé qué, que sé yo que me agrada xD Seiya tan lindo y ¡ta dán! Como que ya se huele que Diamante ya no estará ¿no es así? Y relación de Serena/Seiya a todo lo que da pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Rei que juega en todo esto? ¿Y Neherenia? Oh soy peor que una _taranovela_ jaja.

_Nota aclaratoria: _Bueno todo esto es 'por si las dudas'. El término _**yankee**_, en mis libros de historias y por parte de mi familia, se les denominó a aquellos americanos que estaban del lado de la _**Unión**_, en la Guerra de Recesión o Civil, no sé cómo denominen a los americanos o _gringos_ en otros países, pero al menos mi familia me explicó que sólo se ocupa eso en esa etapa o bien ya decirles a un grupo en concreto, como es en el caso de los _sureños_ que apoyaban a la _**Confederación.**_

¡Por cierto! ¡Yeah! Nunca imaginé que wow se llevarán tantos reviews esta historia de época T.T Me hago gusanito, bueno gusano no, me dan asco xD **¡Gracias de cualquier manera!**

Gracias a:

_Miss-Odango, Veronick, Loyda Astrid, Indo K, Serenalucy, Bulmita su, Usagi de Kou, Erill Cullen, Kousagi-san, Caroone, __Te AmO SeiYa, Srita. Rossy Kou, XxX, Bichitakou, Soy y Luna 0428, Paty, Stars, Marlen K, Princess Bunny Kou, Leonor de Éboli, SerenaySeiya, Darien lover, Rossa y Edtih._¡Pero que bah! Inflijamos las reglas de vez en cuando es justo y necesario ;) ¡A contestar reviews anónimos!

_Serenalucy:_ ¡Muchas gracias por subirme los ánimos! En serio estaba que me llevaba ese día… me quería considerar la siguiente _terminator_ con el presidente xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y perdón por la demora, espero que haya valido la pena.

_Bulmita su:_ Me encanta que estemos de luto juntas ahh si ni modo ahora sólo me queda sufrir y rezarle a Kami para que vengan a finales del año. ¡Sí! ¡Me plagiaron! Y yo no las quería _'joder' _las quería matar, revivirlas y volverlas a matar jaja. No te creas yo también me preguntó cómo se relacionaran –es broma– Ya descubrirás porqué Seiya tiene cierta repulsión hacía la mansión, de momento fragmentos de su pasado. Haber Susann, a la cuenta de tres respiraremos y exhalaremos las dos, porque yo también sigo encabronada. Espero hayas disfrutado.

_Usagi de Kou:_ Espero que regresen…por su bien y por mi salud mental también x) ¡Británica yo! Brincos diera, correría todo el _Ángel de Independencia_ y me menearía como una chica salida del manicomio jaja… creo que exageré jaja… ¿Sangre americana? O.o tampoco lo tengo, mi madre nació acá y mi abuela es mexicana supongo que eso da el mestizaje y por lo tanto, nah soy mexicana, con familiares _gringos_ que no se dignan a llevarme a Disney ¿es mucho pedir? No, el msn o las páginas no salen, tienes que dejar espacios porque si no ¡paff! La página se los traga jaja Sí, ¡qué problemón en el metro! Bueno di mi punto de vista y eso no me acarreó nada es más, no sabía que ahí me conocían x.x pero conseguí lindas amigas espero podamos platicar algún día ;) ¿mundo de los mortales? Jajaja me sentí medusa, no sé por qué pero me sentí así. Enojar chica, es poco a lo que me sentí jaja pero bueno ya pasó y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¡gracias por tu interés hacía mi persona! Haré mi séquito muajaja. Oh vamos, si Diamante es hot, espero que ahora si estés de acuerdo con semejante capítulo ¿dale? Supongo que lime habrá lemmon, necesito pervertirme más x.x jaja. Escuché, escuché, espero que me dejes viva después de que me ahorques jaja.

_Kousagi-san:_ Esa es la tirada chica, ser joven muajaja. Me alegra que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nada me hace feliz que una lectora feliz. Espero que esta vez hablar de Seiya sea genial y te dé escalofrío buu jaja,o bien alucines con él como yo lo hago siempre. ¡Vaya! Súper-calofrástilico, está bien no sé dónde salió eso jaja pero es genial saber que en algún momento mis historias las hacen olvidar el estrés de la vida, me hacen sentirme más tranquila saber que, de alguna manera sonrían.

_Te AmO SeiYa:_ Gracias, en serio gracias por preocuparte por mí, wow es que… no tengo palabras, junto mis deditos y hago cara de gatito jaja. ¿Quieres ver en acción a Seiya como _'guampiro'_? Ja, tus deseos son órdenes n.n Nos andamos metrocomentado O.o

_XxX:_ In-cre-íble, jajaja, pues igual y sí igual y no, pero nah esta bien, _Lindsey_ me influenció bastante he dicho que es mi escritora favorita ¿no?, ¡qué mal! Porque por ella salen las cosas _rositas de esta historia_. No te lamentes que yo y Victoria no seamos las BBF que la gente pensó y creyó que escribiríamos juntas, quizás en algúuuun día muy lejano jaja no te lamentes y mejor te invito a que leas mis historias y las de ella =) (las de Caro buu) Jajaja esa 'escuincla' que dices, no te preocupes todo relax mujer ;) Cálmate con Gambito ¿quieres que descargue mi furia en tu chérie ¬¬?

_BichitaKou:_ Uff! Pues espero darle en clavo y que sea de tu agrado, porque la imaginación se me seca u.u ¡Qué retorcida mente tienes! Y yo qué me quejaba jaja… ya acá espero no haberme tardado tanto… no como cierto chica ¬¬

_Paty:_ ¿Qué tiene? Gambit rules ahh y con _'Pícara'_ como dices tú es una pareja muy hot. Por supuesto que me cuidé –y ando cuidándome– por la enfermedad, no te me infartes que siempre el gobierno exagera… ¿satisfecha con Seiya? O si no… te besó y no respondo si ando o no contagiada jaja xD

_Stars:_ ¡Nack, sigue participando! Jajaja nah, al menos algo cumplí de lo que dijiste ¿cierto? Hubo más de Seiya =) Tranquila, todo a su tiempo y pausado, no te me emociones jaja. Seh maldita que me plagió ¬¬. Ahora para que se quite, venta pa'cá para darte mi besito jaja.

_Marlen K:_ Para mí, wow, al contrario te debo que me hayas dicho de semejante cosa, así que yo no tengo las palabras para sentirme feliz y contenta por lo que hiciste (aunque sé que es tu trabajo) pero aún así wow. Me encantan que psicoanalicen a mis personajes, es divertido y objetivo, el punto de vista que tienes no es tan alejado aunque creo que eso de que los dejo en el _cannon_ bueno no lo creo, tengo mis fallas como todo, pero no andas tan mal, ¿ya he dicho alguna vez que soy partidaria del drama? No lo puedo evitar, y le di en el clavo, me encantan tus reviews, no importa el tiempo mujer, yo soy feliz.

_Princess Bunny Kou:_ Jajaja, pues ya apareció y… no te lo dejaré tan fácil jaja, espero que te siga gustando la historias… ahh por cierto, me encuentro como en la escuela alzando mi manita y esperando a que la maestra (o sea tú) me dé la oportunidad y es aquí en donde pregunto: ¿Qué es _gamberra?_

_SerenaySeiya:_ Lo noté, tienes alma de detective ;) ¿ese es plan, lo sabes? Hacer a todos lindos, aunque Diamante no es malo, sólo posesivo, pero juro que no es malo jaja. Y sip tenéis razón Neherenia tiene que reclamar por lo que es suyo aunque… ¿ya lo perdió? Ya, acá tenéis la actualización, lenta linda (al menos eso espero jaja) No espero a nadie, bueno haber terminado de ver el dorama japonés jaja. Te apoyo, yo también me enojo ¬¬.

_Darien Lover: _Algo trama la muy maldita de Rei jaja, créeme que todo se une, porque todo se une xD Las vidas de los personajes están en una telaraña. Tres en uno, oh no, sólo me quedó con Diamante jeje.

_Rossa:_ ¡Seiya en acción, ready! Cálmate con Diamante que no respondo ¬¬ Jaja ¡qué agresividad tengo! Jajaja un beso mujer, y que disfrutes de ver Seiya en acción y ya te imaginas a qué tipo de acción (no es eso mal pensada xD)

_Edith:_ ¡Ni te atrevas a consolarlo! Muaja oh soy tan egoísta, esta bien, esta bien, sólo un rato ¿dale? Amanecer, no sé qué demonios pasó u.u, Deseos Ocultos subí un capítulo (aunque no nuevo) la página me borró los que ya llevaba publicados… maldita página, soy una especie _anti-tecnología, una repelente humana de ella_. Oh no me hagas quedar como la maldita, sí que las tomo en cuenta, pero a veces la imaginación se va más allá del monto y me da pereza ir por ella jaja.

_Espero hayan disfrutado, mientras me tomó mi trago de michelada que me compró mi papi ahh… Ashamed Kawaii fighting!_

_**Dejen reviews ;)  
**_**_  
_**●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	5. Notas musicales

_**Nota aclaratoria: **_Bien, queridas… en esta parte del capítulo me encantaría que cuando Seiya y Serena toquen el piano escuchen la música _**Estudio la menor Op 25 Noº11**_ del increíble _Chopin_ para que así puedan imaginar la melodía de cualquier manera, les dejo el link para todas aquellas flojas (como yo xD) para que abran una ventana nueva, peguen la url y acomoden los espacios: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch? v=JjDDcqjGBpY

* * *

**Notas musicales****  
**

**Capítulo 5.**

Después de todo, haber estado ahí, justamente en el castillo que era su tormento no le ayudaba en nada, prácticamente se la pasaba afuera sembrando el caos y la incertidumbre por el lugar, siempre sonreía de lado. Todos los humanos eran unos ignorantes y estúpidos aunque ha decir verdad él había descuidado demasiado su torpeza aquella noche…después de haber dejado a Emma todo había comenzado. Recargó el codo en la ventana, estaba amaneciendo…respiró como de antaño. Después de haber acabado con el _trabajito_ que prácticamente la prostituta tenía que hacerle. Muchas mujeres lo miraban de reojo mientras se ponía ese ridículo sombrero agachando la cabeza como prófugo y tapándose con la gabardina su perfecto cuerpo.

Se regodeó y se chupó sus colmillos, mientras esperaba con dulzura el chillido de alguien, el lloriqueó de una mujer… Aún la sangre sabía dulce pero no exquisita, había fruncido la nariz, sabía que mientras más impuras menos dulce sabían, pero no podía alimentarse de vírgenes. Finalmente se sembró el caos, estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba el cuarto que había compartido de Emma, una mujer robusta con muchas joyas falsas y vulgares profirió un grito tan desgarrador, cerró los ojos recordando su vida humana y eso lo estremeció. ¡Tan débil, patético e ingenuo era! Pero no más, ya no. La mujer robusta se había tapado la boca, pese a la lejanía escuchaba con toda claridad decir "muerta, muerta, ella lo está"

Cinco mujeres agitadas se acercaron a el lugar, pasando a lado de Seiya como si no fuese más que la simple pared, otras más gritaron, algunos otros salieron con camisa desabrochadas, mujeres con los senos descubiertos preocupadas porque algo malo pasará. Ahí estaba Emma tal cual Seiya la había dejado. Con los ojos casi desbordándose de sus cuencas, la muy maldita había dado batalla, rasguñándole su perfecta cara, Neherenia le había enseñado que no se tenía que ver indulgente si la comida tampoco lo era, aunque poco le importaba que lo rasguñara de cualquier manera su cuerpo se regeneraba. Había utilizado todo el dolor posible, jadeaba Emma podrían haber pensado los externos que era de placer, pero no era así. La había dejado tendida, desnuda con sangre alrededor de su cuello, había hecho mal y lo sabía, pero no iba a lamer esa sangre amarga más, había hecho su sonrisa y le había aventado un bono extra de libras a la prostituta.

— Se lo merecía esa perra — escuchó decir a una mujer cruzándose de brazos, era linda sin duda para la gente humana, voluptuosa con pelo negro demasiado oscuro y piel de un moreno increíble.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Jenny? — Contestó otra meneando la cabeza pálida — Esto es horrible, ya no estamos segura más aquí ¿quién habrá hecho esto?

— ¿Cuándo hemos estado seguras en esta mugrosa pocilga? — frunció el ceño Jenny puso una mano en el hombre de su compañera — Amanda, quién quiera que haya hecho esto le estoy agradecida, esa perra nos humillaba, todo se paga en esta vida ¿no te han dicho eso? — Dijo con sorna — Bueno, cariño la madrugada es algo corta ya y necesito el dinero — dijo sin darle más importancia.

Seiya sonrió y salió del lugar.

La luz del sol en sus ojos le molestaba un poco. Cuando había salido, el caos había reinado pronto en pocas horas —al menos en esa parte— se sabía de la trágica muerte de Emma, ¿cómo actuaría la gente? Sonrió en la tranquilidad de su castillo, hasta que ese infernal aroma volvió a inundarle las aletas de su nariz, ese estúpido listón. Le mareaba, lo volvió loco y un salvaje, ¿podría encontrar a la dueña? Una parte de él quería saciarse, drogarse para toda la eternidad, otra parte le daba curiosidad, jamás le había pasado algo semejante a eso, como salvaje sus colmillos salían al olerlo, temblaba de la excitación. Tenía que hallar a la dueña, cueste lo que cueste y tenía que empezar hoy.

— Amo, ¿son ciertos los rumores? — escuchó la voz temblorosa de Rubeus, Seiya no se movió de su lugar.

— No sé a qué te refieras — dijo divertido haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

— Lo de…—hubo un silencio, Seiya casi echaba a reírse, el nerviosismos de la voz de su criado le daba gracia — Mató ¿a la señorita Emma?

— ¡Ja! — Llevó la otra mano que estaba desocupada a su cintura, sin quitar la vista de la ventana — Emma era todo, pero no una señorita Rubeus que por cierto — frunció el ceño —, de muy mal gusto si me dejan opinar.

— Amo — Rubeus se restregó las manos, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien ahora —. La gente ha empezado a hablar, dicen de un asesino amo, yo no quiero…

— ¿No quieres? — Gruñó Seiya mirando a Rubeus paralizado, escuchaba el latido de su corazón acelerándole rápidamente — Tú no me mandas, criado. He sido indulgente contigo, mi hermano Yaten ha sido indulgente con tu familia y todos los tuyos a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado. En cualquier momento Rubeus — Seiya se acercó al criado gatunamente, agarró su cuello y con delicadeza lo movió al lado izquierdo —. Tu vida dejará de existir si yo así lo deseo, no tienes qué decirme qué hacer o qué no hacer. Yo decido qué hacer con la mucha vida que tengo ¿quedó claro? — susurró.

— S…sí amo, perdone mi atrevimiento sólo me preocupaba por…

— Rubeus, tengo la suficiente edad para saber que no te preocupabas por mi — con la yema del dedo acarició el cuello de su criado, sería tan fácil romperle el cuello, drenarlo y matarlo tortuosamente ¿a quién le importaría un simple criado? Que quién sabe si alguien supiese de él, pero escuchaba la voz de Yaten hace años, sonrió y bufó —. Increíble que mi hermano es quien te salve.

Rubeus apretó los ojos, era verdad, no le interesaba en lo absoluto Seiya, le aterrorizaba podría ser uno de los hijos del averno, inclusive que su descarado hermano Yaten fueran indulgente con él, sabía que estaban malditos los Kous estaban tocados por el demonio. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando Seiya lo tocaba ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su cuerpo? Con ese simple rocé se sentía impotente, vulnerable…dócil. ¿Así era sentirse tocado por alguien venido del averno? Finalmente sintió su cuerpo rígido, tembloroso. Su amo había dejado de tocarlo, había dejado de ser su títere.

— Iré a hacer unos deberes Rubeus.

— Pero es de día señor pensé que los de su…— divagó ¿exactamente qué era él?, o más bien ¿qué era esa _cosa_? —, linaje no podían salir en la mañana.

— Ciertamente — dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta del Gran Salón —. Pero los débiles no salen en el día, por supuesto que yo no soy débil, aunque ciertamente he de admitir para mi disgusto — hizo una mueca de fastidio —. Que no puedo estar tanto en el sol.

— ¿Por qué? — soltó de improvisto Rubeus.

— Eso no te incumbe Rubeus — frunció el ceño —. Regresaré en la noche, tengo asuntos qué hacer y no quiero desperdiciarlo aquí, está época es diferente, la mujeres más voluptuosas ¿lo habías notado ya? — rió y salió del lugar dejando a Rubeus temeroso.

Era cierto, el sol le fastidiaba, gruñó por esa debilidad tonta y salió del castillo sin haberse cambiado las ropas, de cualquier manera no olía mal. Necesitaba buscar a la dueña del listón, quería saber quién era con mucha, mucha urgencia.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Se había encerrado, ¿por qué todos se comportaban de esa manera? ¡Maldición! Odiaba el nuevo mundo, odiaba al yankee ese, odiaba a Hank González, odiaba a los negocios y ¡maldita sea! También odiaba a Diamante Black. Cuando se sentía más sola todos la abandonaban, Mina se iba a España, ahora por quién sabe cuánto tiempo su querido Diamante también se iba, era una ¡injustica! Y tenía todo el derecho de enojarse de esa manera, odiaba que le dijera que se olvidara de comportarse como una niña malcriada. No había podido haber dormido bien. Serena se había enclaustrada en su cuarto.

Se había prometido no llorar, se había prometido no importarle que Diamante se largaba al Nuevo Mundo, pero su dolor interno era fuerte, cuando escuchó los cascos de los caballos que anunciaban la partida de Diamante no lo pudo soportar más, corrió a la puerta y cuando iba a punto de mover la perilla se detuvo, ¡no! ¡No tenían que verla de esa manera! Se dejó caer duramente en el piso y lloró rompiendo lo que había con trabajos había ideado su mente… sola, estaba ahora sola. Su madre ya no importaba, su hermana no estaba. Por un momento había querido dejar el matrimonio de lado pero ¿eso no la estaba convirtiendo en una egoísta? ¡Malditas historias románticas! ¡Maldita sea el día en que escuchaba a la odiosa Rini! Que el amor era lo mejor sin importar nada… tenía dudas, ¿por qué Diamante se había ido? ¿Por qué no había mandado a otro o que ese mexicano haya arreglado algo? ¿Acaso ella no era importante? ¿Era más importante su estúpido negocio?

Le aterraba eso, pero… él es su amor de sus sueños ¿no es así? Se supone que no tenía porque dudar ni ponerse ansiosa por semejante tonterías que su mente pensaba. Si las cosas no eran horribles en el Nuevo Mundo, Diamante podría regresar en un mes… pero si las cosas se ponían peores ¿cuándo regresaría? No quería irse al Nuevo Mundo, esos malditos salvajes que habían arruinado su vida. Pero ¿si esos bastardos yankees querían muerto a su Diamante? La idea le aterraba y prefirió ignorándola culpándolo de nuevo por no haber enviado a otra persona.

— Hija — escuchó la voz de su madre, tranquila, constante —. Me preguntaba si querías despedirte de tu futuro esposo — vaciló unos segundos.

Serena alzó la vista, estaba sentada, en una silla mirando como apenas el sol salía. Había tratado de dormir pero había sido en vano y dedicó su tiempo en pensar, y en sacar tantas cosas absurdas y molestas, culpando a Diamante y a todos con quienes querían separarlos tan pronto. ¿Quería realmente despedirse de Diamante en esos momentos? No, esa era su respuesta mental que se auto-dijo cuando su madre le había dicho, sus ojos se cerraron secos e hinchados.

— No, madre — dijo con algo de amargura —. Debe de estar lo suficientemente ocupado arreglando sus cosas como para dignarse en despedirse de mi, además que hace mucho frio para despedirlo en el puerto.

— Serena — gruñó su madre — ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

— Estoy lo suficientemente consciente de lo que digo y hago en este momento madre, además estoy cansada como para ir a despedirlo.

— Serena Tsukino — escuchó como el pomo se movía y le agradecía a Mina que se haya robado la copia de llaves de la ama de casa — ¡Ábreme la puerta en este momento! ¿Qué te has creído en encerrarte?

— En nadie madre, sólo quiero descansar, estar con mi soledad — dijo tristemente, después alzó la vista con ironía como si su madre estuviese enfrente de ella —. El señor Black debe de estar lo suficientemente ocupado para venir a despedirse de mí ¿no lo crees?

— Hija — escuchó como su madre tosía —. Sabemos que esto salió de improvisto, y debes de entender que un hombre tiene que hacer acto de sus responsabilidades en el negocio, no me gustaría que estuvieses en la pobreza además ¿puedes creer en lo que la sociedad diría? Siendo tú una Tsukino.

Sociedad… había aprendido a lidiar con ella y con su madre, había siempre reñido con Mina porque ella siempre odiaba esa parte, diciendo que era algo estúpido. Ahora la entendía un poco más, ¿la sociedad hacía que Diamante se fuese? Era estúpido y extraño, si bien tenía miedo de casarse, miedo de intimidar con él, quería que la cortejara pero fervientemente en esa noche que había pensado seriamente dedujo que quizás tendría toda su vida para conocerlo a fondo y quizás así no dudaría en sus actos.

— Señora — escuchó la voz de Rei, después todo fue un susurró para Serena.

— Increíble — carraspeó su madre —. Hazle decir inmediatamente que bajará rápido, Rei.

— Como ordené, señora.

— Eres tan caprichosa hija — comentó en reproche entre divertida y molesta —. El señor Black se ha tomado la molestia de venir exclusivamente para despedirse de ti, ayer no diste una buena impresión, si te hubieses quedado sabrías cómo yo que lo dejaste con una cara compungida después de tu horrible enclaustramiento.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco, entonces si le importaba a Diamante y pensar que ella estaba pensando en lo peor, de ahora en adelante tendría que pensar siempre en su felicidad. Si Diamante había venido era por algo no tenía porqué hacerlo esperar. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo reparando por primera vez en su vida que le importaba su apariencia y que no era tan linda en ese momento. Tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado, unas ligeras ojeras apenas se veían debajo de sus ojos, la nariz roja y su pelo largo y rubio estaba algo enmarañado. Lucía la misma ropa que ayer.

— No puedo salir mamá — dijo algo afligida —. No estoy digna…

—Tonterías Serena, Diamante Black no tiene el tiempo ¿planeas no verlo a su partida?

Serena tragó saliva duramente, era cierto. No lo vería por algo de tiempo y si la amaba como él decía entonces no importaba como se vería en ese momento, sacó la llave copia y abrió la puerta. Miró a su madre con ojos cansados pero mirada conciliadora — Mi pequeña hija — susurró acariciándole la mejilla. Trataba de comprender el enojo que tenía su hija —. Todo estará mejor, sígueme debe de estar en la puerta principal — Serena asintió nerviosa —. No lo detengas del tiempo necesario Serena.

Bajaron las majestuosas escaleras. Y ahí lo vio Serena, incluso mucho antes de saber que estaba recargado en una de las inmensas puertas blancas de su casa, podía oler su aroma, desde el libro sabía dónde estaba. Trastabilló tontamente mientras se agarraba duro del barandal, se miró en el barandal chapado de oro. Y frunció el ceño, se veía horrible pero cuando Diamante regresará de nueva cuenta ella se vería mil veces mejor, maldita era su suerte que la última vez que la viera fuese de esa manera. Cuando bajó en su totalidad de las escaleras quería echarse a llorar, retenerlo más tiempo, no sabía la razón pero era así, quería que las personas que querían se quedaran a su lado, hablándole, susurrándole, abrazándole. Su madre hablaba con Diamante, él sonreía cansado, miraba de reojo a Serena. La quijada de Serena tembló, se veía tan masculino, tenía una pose refinada, sus cabellos platinados jugaban su frente de una manera provocadora.

— Mi hija finalmente bajó de las escaleras — sonrió su madre acercándose a Serena y trayéndola hacía la puerta principal —. Hija no hagas esperar al señor Diamante Black — Serena asintió sin quitarle la vista a Diamante —. Señor Black, le deseó mucho éxito y buena suerte en su incursión al Nuevo Mundo — Diamante dio una cabezada en seco aprobando lo que le había dicho.

Serenity suspiró y profirió marcharse del lugar no sin llevarse con ella a Rei.

Diamante miró ansioso a Serena. Y lamentaba enormemente su partida, apretó el puño al tan solo pensarlo, estúpido Mallory. Serena seguía mirándolo, codificándolo, y supo que había llorado, la nariz, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas estaban rosados. Un sentimiento extraño lo embargó, se sentía culpable, él había jurado jamás lastimarla y sin embargo ya estaba rompiendo el pacto, aunque tampoco podía llevársela al Nuevo Mundo, no sin antes que ella pasará a ser la Señora Black propiamente dicho. Por otra parte se sentía orgulloso, ¡Serena lloraba por él! Podría ser masoquismo y quizás un poco insano de su parte pero se regodeaba mucho al saber que cuando se fuera Serena estaría para él, por siempre…

Era extraño pensar…por siempre estarían juntos, envejecerían, tendría cientos de nietos e hijos. Porque esa era la prueba que necesitaba, Serena estaría completamente para él y él prometería jamás defraudarla, si ella siempre le amaba sería el esposo más indulgente, dejándola mimar hasta que sus vidas se apagaran juntas y los sepultaran juntos. Veía furia en los ojos de Serena, triztesa. Observó que ligeramente el labio de Serena temblaba, tocó su mejilla suavemente, y ella finalmente bajó la vista y con tranquilidad innata se restregó su varonil mano con su mejilla suave.

Serena lo olía, sentía como ese tacto tan simple era efímero e intimo. Llevó sus dos manos para tocar la mano que yacía en su mejilla — Mi señor — susurró, finalmente abrió los ojos, le ardían pero no iba a llorar, no iba a dejar que se viera de esa manera —. Perdóname — apenas susurró, pero Diamante la escuchó claramente, sorprendido —. Siento que me vea de esta manera, siento haberme comportado de esa manera ayer por la noche, siento que… — Serena soltó un gemido. Había sido abrazada repentinamente, su cabeza descansaba casi perfectamente en su hombro, temblaron sus piernas y Diamante la abrazó más, acariciándole su cabello enmarañado. Serena se sorprendió ¿por qué hacía eso?

— Señorita Tsukino — susurró en la oreja de Serena, Serena lo miró de reojo sin poder ver absolutamente nada de la expresión que hacia su futuro marido —. No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar, y no tienes que temer por el cómo te veas, te ves tan perfecta. Tu pelo de esa manera, soy yo señorita quien se tiene que disculpar, yo me prometí no hacerte daño y eso estoy haciendo, quisiera estar así, abrazado a ti para siempre — Diamante tembló suavemente y después se separó de Serena, descansando sus poderosas y masculinas manos en los hombros delicados y blancuzcos de Serena —. Perdóname por no haber resuelto esto desde un principio y promete que cuando regrese estarás esperando por mi, no tardaré mucho mi señorita — Diamante subió lentamente tocando de la manera más sensual posible las clavículas suaves de su prometida, rozándole seductoramente el cuello, fue agachándose suavemente hasta quedar a unos cuentos centímetros de Serena, rozando sus narices. Serena gimió suavemente y por acto reflejo cerró los ojos. Sonrió Diamante, tan linda, inocente sería su señora —. Te amo — Serena se estremeció, abrió los ojos estupefacta ¿por qué esas palabras la tomaban de esa manera?

Pero no pudo chistar más su mente, la fragancia de Diamante la noqueó y la beso muy impetuosamente. Abrió su boca saboreando la fragancia de su futuro esposo. Diamante la atrajo más hacia él profundizando el beso. Hasta que finalmente Serena fue consciente de en dónde estaban besándose de una manera salvaje. _'Estás en casa'_ se dijo a si misma reprochándose, separó a Diamante no sabiendo muy bien de que si lo estaba haciendo de una manera correcta. Diamante la miró ansiosa, indiscutiblemente sabía que no lo había separado de la manera correcta y que muy posiblemente ahora que lo meditaba había roto la magia de ese beso tan abruptamente. Serena sonrió tímidamente y con la mirada le recordó que se hallaban en su casa y que obviamente aún seguía siendo una señorita de honor.

— Tiempo de irme — suspiró Diamante —. Señorita Serena ¿puedo pedirle un favor? — Serena frunció levemente las cejas pero asintió — Quiero que siempre cargues el anillo de compromiso — Serena lo miró sin comprender — ¡Oh! No lo tomes a mal, simplemente que… conoces a los hombres, a pesar de que saben que estás prometida siempre fastidian.

— Entiendo — Diamante le dio un beso en la frente de Serena —. De cualquier manera no podría separarme de ellos — aseguró con firmeza —. No sé si estoy un poco…bueno no sé si sea diferente pero ¿podrás creer que el collar que me diste huele a ti? — dijo ruborizada.

— Por supuesto que huele a mí, mi señorita — dijo altivo —. El collar tiene mi propio aroma — Serena lo miró confundida y Diamante ensanchó una sonrisa —. Como dije aquél día ese collar ha pasado por innumerables generaciones de Black, se tenía la creencia que el hombre tenía que rociar en el collar su esencia, por supuesto que es una manera literal de ver las cosas, ¿por qué se hacía eso? Para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus y más que nada ahuyentar a los hombres que acechaban a nuestras amadas — Diamante tosió —. Sé que suena muy infantil, pero en efecto ese collar tiene mi aroma, por supuesto que nunca comprendí eso del que mi abuelo decía "captan tu aroma niño, no sólo terrenal, cada uno tiene un aroma especial y único, que no se te olvidé eso cuando se lo des a la futura señora Black" — imitó la voz de un anciano y Serena rió divertida —. Ahora que lo pienso tampoco quiero que te separes de él, quiero que ese collar te aleje de las malas cosas — sonrió y se acercó al lacayo —. Al puerto, Serena te voy a extrañar, prometo, juró que no tardaré más de lo debido — le mandó un beso imaginario.

Serena salió cuidadosamente del marco de la gran puerta. Perdiendo de vista a Diamante y a su carruaje cuando doblaron en una esquina. Dio un gran y profundo respiro, era oficial y no había vuelta atrás estaba sola ahora, su labio tembló pero se mordió suavemente queriendo así apaciguar el temblor. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a su collar de media luna negra invertida y aspiró el aroma de Diamante. Su madre llegó a su lado tocándole un hombro transmitiéndole su compresión — Madre ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— De qué se trata esta vez, Serena — dijo afable.

— Quiero ver detalladamente el collar que me dio el señor Black, me ha dado curiosidad — pudo ver que su madre asentía con la cabeza y ella alzaba su enmarañada cabellera rubia, finalmente escuchó un "click" y su madre le entregó el collar.

— Muy refinado el collar — dijo por encima del hombro de su hija —. No sabría decir qué clase de piedra es, pero los bordes son plata, pensé que ocuparían oro.

Serena miró el collar detenidamente, la piedra era lisa, brillante, en su contorno se hallaba delineado de plata, inclusive el collar era de plata, la parte trasera del collar se encontraba con ligeras grietas, quizás por el pasar de los años, aunque descubrió que se encontraba algo escrito, entrecerró los ojos acercándose la piedra pero sea lo que haya sido parecía que jamás iba a descubrir el secreto, las letras estaba borrosas y algunas talladas. Le daba curiosidad cómo Diamante pondría su aroma en el collar y que estuviese aún impregnado ¿sería mágico el collar? No veía algún orificio visible por el cual pudiesen meter algún líquido en él más sin embargo no se confió en el absoluto cuando Diamante regresará del Nuevo Mundo ella se encargaría de preguntarle el funcionamiento de esté y la historia detrás dé. Serena le regresó el collar a su madre.

— Impresionantes regalos del Señor Black — comentó mientras volvía a poner el fino collar en el cuello de su hija —. Y más aún que son objetos invaluables, los Black han estado tantos años en Londres.

— Lo sé madre — Sonrió —. Espero que no tarde mucho el señor Black, ahora que estoy sola y no sé qué hacer…

— Hablando de eso hija — Serenity abrazó a su hija por el hombro y empezaron a caminar para meterse a su mansión —. He notado lo mucho que te ha afectado la partido de Mina pero aún así sé que con el Señor Black las cosas estarían estables, desgraciadamente tuvo que marchar y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que… — tosió secamente.

— ¿Mamá estás bien? — Serena miró a su madre espantada — ¡Voy por un criado!

Serena echó a correr y en el pasillo halló a Rei. Rei se encontraba de espaldas a ella pretendiendo no haberla visto haciendo como si estuviese arreglando las flores hasta que sintió como Serena la jalaba bruscamente, estuvo casi segura que le hubiese quitado la mano de un manotazo suspiró profundamente y sonrió con cinismo sin importarle que en los ojos de Serena se percibía el horror — ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita Tsukino?

— Es mamá, Rei, no sé qué ha pasado pero se ha puesto a toser secamente, se ha puesto roja y aspira aire como si necesitara mucho aire en sus pulmones — dijo casi histérica.

Rei mostró una cara de espantó — Tráiganla inmediatamente — un criado miró a Rei pero sin más tuvo que pararse, John odiaba a Rei, la odiaba porque sabía que ella era mala, mala para él mismo, mala para la familia que había trabajado por generaciones — ¡John! Ayuda a la señorita Tsukino con su madre — dijo altanera, saboreando el poco poder que tenía hacía los criados, a sus subordinados. John la miró furioso, chispas de sus ojos cafés salían — ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo, jardinero? ¿Acaso no es has escuchado lo que te he ordenado? La señora se podría morir.

— Si, señorita Rei — dijo barriendo las palabras.

— En un momento los alcanzó traeré el té, llévenla a la sala — Rei salió corriendo, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Gritándoles a esos subordinados que se topaban en su camino lo que tenían que hacer, tenía que apurarse, aún no era el momento adecuado, tenía que pretender que le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a esa estúpida familia. Llegó a las cocinas exigiendo el típico té para la señora. Tan fácil era decir que era medicina. Agarró el té y se excuso que ella personalmente se lo llevaría a la señora. No sin antes echar la _medicina_ que Rei sabía que necesitaba, el polvo bien revuelto entre el té. Había sido fácil engañarla diciendo que la textura era un poco diferente por la dichosa medicina. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Siempre se preguntaba y se anhelaba.

Llegó a la sala disfrazando su cara con una de preocupación ya llegaría el día…en que cada uno de ellos pagarían por lo que le habían hecho, todo sería tan lento y tortuoso. Serenity estaba tosiendo descontroladamente sus ojos lloraban, Serena gemía de dolor no sabiendo qué pasaba y Rei finalmente puso su cara preocupada — Señora ¿por qué no tomó su medicina cuándo se lo pedí? — le acercó la taza de té y Serenity la tomó con vehemencia para después fulminar a Rei por el _resbalón_ de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Rei, madre? — dijo Serena ansiosa, quería que su madre le dijese la gravedad del asunto del que ella ya se encontraba enterada.

— Por supuesto que nada — logró susurrar, la voz sonaba frágil y rasposa —. A veces Rei no sabe ni de lo que habla — dijo con arrogancia.

Rei sonrió, pero más que sonrisa parecía como si estuviese oliendo a algo asqueroso.

— ¿Y ese ataque de tos, madre? — comentó con suspicacia Serena.

— Un ataque de tos que sin duda, con un buen vaso de agua me hubiese compuesto también — tosió por última vez raspando su garganta, suspiró y finalmente cuando creyó que había regresado a su estado normal habló: —La platica en la que habíamos retomado con anterioridad Serena, he decidido que hoy tengamos una reunión.

— ¡¿Reunión?! — Dijo enojada, olvidando por unos momentos que su madre estaba la borde de estar ahogada por una enfermedad que no se dignaba a decirle — Lo siento, pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado…

— Si lo es, Serena — dijo seria —. Te conozco hija, y sé que te encerrarás — Serena iba a protestar pero su madre la acalló con un ademán de su mano derecha —. Te recuerdo que sigues viviendo en mi casa y sigues siendo mi responsabilidad, cuando estés casada con el señor Black no podré hacer nada mientras tanto así se hará quiero que te arregles bien y luzcas presentable, necesitas distraerte el resto del día y de los otros tantos que faltan, además ya no puedes objetar nada, las pocas invitaciones que he enviado para está noche deben de estar ya en la mitad de la gente que creí adecuada para ti.

— ¿Adecuada? — Serena se paró del piso, visiblemente ofendida — ¿Cuánta es poca gente para ti madre?

— Es algo sencillo, además que deberías de agradecerme hija, sé que ahora me ves como la mala del cuento y que sólo quiero fastidiarte pero lo hago por tu bien, son gente que sé que te hará bien. Unas ciento cincuenta o quizás doscientas vendrán ya que todo esto es demasiado rápido — se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa.

— ¡Por Dios madre! — gruñó Serena.

— Rei, ayúdala a que no cometa ninguna tontería en su fiesta, tengo que arreglar las cosas para la noche ¿entendido?

— Si, señora — dio una cabezada en seco —. Acompáñame a su alcoba, señorita Tsukino.

Serena simplemente no lo podía creer ¿por qué su madre estaba haciendo eso? Quería privacidad, pero tampoco es que se fuese a recluir para siempre a que llegase Diamante. Ahora tenía que ir a la fiesta que su madre hizo en su grandioso honor a su soledad. Rei la miraba de reojo sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de ella.

— Sé lo mucho que aborrece eso, Serena — dijo tratando de reconfortarla Rei —. Desgraciadamente no se puede hacer mucho cuando alguien con más poder está por encima de un subordinado como en este momento se encuentra usted.

— Tiene razón — suspiró —. Y no culpo a mi madre, con eso de su enfermedad que no se digna a decirme qué realmente tiene, Rei usted aún… — Rei negó con la cabeza — Si, supuse que aún no sepa bien de la enfermedad de mi madre ¡qué testaruda llega a hacer en ocasiones!

— Sólo quiere protegerla, Serena — sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Serena caminó hasta la ventana —. Sé que a veces esas fiestas pueden ser aburridas pero…

— Rei — susurró Serena, mirando el castillo — ¿Sabes de quién es esa residencia?

Rei la miró confundida y se acercó a la ventana mirando lo que veía Serena, el castillo era grandísimo y no estaba tan lejos de la residencia de los Tsukino, verlo en la mañana parecía un cuento de hadas pero estaba segura que verlo en la noche aterraría a quien se le acercase — Los dueños son los fallecidos señores Kous, actualmente trabaja un mayordomo ahí.

— ¿Y todo es para él? — Dijo extrañada Serena sin quitar la vista del castillo — ¿Cómo puede un mayordomo ser dueño de semejante castillo?

— Por supuesto que no es de él — comentó ofendida Rei — ¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguien de poca educación sea dueño de un castillo? De cualquier manera no se sabe mucho del castillo, todos sabemos que la familia Kou nunca dio descendencia después de ese trágico acontecimiento.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, le atraía el castillo a pesar de que la primera vez que lo había visto le había dado un miedo lo cierto es que en ese momento estaba enojada. Ahora lo veía interesante, mágico — Me gustaría ir a visitarlo.

— ¿Qué te gustaría…? — Rei cayó abruptamente — Una señorita… menos… su madre — decía incoherencias estúpidas, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora hasta que finalmente las ideas se acomodaron —. Creo que podría ayudarla.

Serena volteó a verla, sumamente emocionada — ¿Hablas en serio Rei? Pero ¿cómo podrías? Mamá jamás me dejaría ir al castillo, ¡ni siquiera si fuese contigo o acompañantes!

— ¿No somos amigas? — Dijo con un tono ofendida, Serena asintió — No hay nada que su amiga no pueda hacer, ahora vamos Serena, deja de ver el castillo que ya tendrás tiempo de apreciarlo y sola…

— ¿Sola? — La miro sin comprender.

— Vamos, ya eres una mujer grande, ¿no querías ver el castillo? — Serena asintió nerviosa — Además que la única oportunidad y por la cual puedo hacer está treta sin levantar sospechas, es menester que lo haga ¿o no quiere ver ese castillo? Puede que sea la única oportunidad que tiene — dijo melosa, mientras la miraba con pena.

— Tienes razón puede ser la última vez que tenga esta oportunidad, de acuerdo sea cuales sean las formas en la cuál hoy vaya al castillo, aceptaré y ahora entiendo que tengo que hacer feliz a mamá para no levantar sospechas — dijo pensativa.

— Veo que está entendiendo sumamente rápido Serena — sonrió y se encaminó hacia el gran clóset —. Confié en mí.

Se volteó y miró fríamente el vestido rosa pálido. Por su imprudencia quizás Serena jamás regresaría y un terrible accidente tendría ¿quién lo sabría? Ella sería la desentendida y que había escuchado a la Señorita Tsukino hablar sobre el castillo. Podría tentar el destino y si el destino se apiadaba de ella, sólo quedaría la odiosa madre. De no ser así, le fastidiaría el hecho pero aún el tiempo no estaba tras de ella, aún había el tiempo — Confié en mí — volvió a susurrar venenosamente.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Esa noche, Serena estaba bostezando más que aliviarle la fase de su soledad, se dormía. Estaba segura que su madre lo había hecho para animarla, pero todas esas amistades (si es que se le podían decir de esa manera) eran tan falsas, aburridas y cínicas. No había jóvenes para bailar era fiesta de mujeres, y señores de la edad de su madre, las jóvenes que estaban ahí siempre le sonreían pero sabía de antemano que susurraban a sus espaldas. Les tenían envidia, y ella lo sabía y le molestaba, porque ellas querían ser la esposa Black, porque ella había salido de la nada literalmente y había embrujado a Diamante Black cuando prácticamente había sido diferente, su madre había dicho que se divirtiera con sus _apropiadas_ amistadas ¡apropiadas! ¡Con un cuerno! ¿Cómo podían ser apropiadas? Cuando la miraban desdeñosamente.

Sentada en el sillón, con su abanico chino dándose aire cuando no lo necesitaba mirando perezosamente la oscura noche. Su madre se había puesto a jugar el póker. Hasta que finalmente divisó a Rei, ella le indicó que se acercará y Serena hizo lo propio. Escuchando el murmullo de las jóvenes celosas, diciendo hasta las más descabelladas ideas que Diamante se había ido por su culpa, casi se abalanzaba como animal salvaje pero se contuvo apretando siempre el abanico, ¡Dios! Si no tuviese el abanico no sabía qué podría pasar. Rei la condujo hacia la puerta principal, estando completamente a solas escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la música.

— Ahora es el momento indicado, su madre está jugando el póker y las demás señoritas ya las entretendré ya tengo cómo excusarla, Serena.

Serena sonrió amigablemente — ¡Me salvaste en el momento oportuno! Realmente no podía soportar más esos rumores — Rei asintió y le entregó un chal blanco de lana gruesa.

— No se quede más de lo estipulado y recuerde que nadie la vea, Serena — endureció las facciones pretendiendo preocupación —. Estos lugares son muy peligros creo que lo mejor sería…

— ¡Para nada, Rei! —se acomodó el chal bien entre su pelo recogido sencillamente en un peinado de rodete con caireles a los lados — No sé si pueda salir a ver el castillo en otra ocasión, estaré completamente segura conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano — alzó el mentón orgullosa.

— Tanto que no conocías el castillo — susurró para si misma en un tono burlón —. De acuerdo, suerte en su incursión, recuerde como le dije no se pase más del tiempo estipulado y de ser preferible regrese de inmediato — Serena asintió, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella —. Me sorprendo de mi mismo cinismo — dijo en un estado de alegría macabro.

Serena estaba emocionada, se sentía en una aventura increíble, era cierto que tenía miedo, pero estaba completamente segura que se la pasaría increíblemente mejor en esa aventura nocturna que la fiesta que le crispaba los nervios. Hacía frío sin duda, pero aún sus manos no lo sentían ni tampoco su pecho, su vestido rosa pálido empezaba arrastrarse por el pasto, hasta que salió después de diez minutos de la propiedad de su casa. Había sido todo tan fácil y nadie se había percatado de su huída. ¿Qué pensaría Diamante en estos momentos? ¿Estaría bien? ¿En qué parte del mar se hallaría?

Suspiró, ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar al castillo, ¿sería un castillo sacado de los cuentos de hadas? ¿Sería un castillo que tuviese fantasmas? Se dio cuenta que sus finos zapatos se habían manchado y que muy posiblemente ya no podrían arreglarse, su vestido estaba manchado de tierra también pero no le importaba. Se estaba percatando que le gustaban las aventuras.

Finalmente se acercó al inmenso castillo rodeado por una gran muralla de piedras ¿por qué nunca se había percatado de semejante finca? Observó en él una inmensa argolla, labrada toscamente con un león horrible, agarró con sus dos manos la argolla de metal y está rechinó ensuciándole sus pulcros guantes que eso poco le importó a Serena. Un frío gélido recorrió su nuca e inconscientemente tocó el collar de los Black. Espero lo que creyó suficiente creyendo que se veía tonta no sabiendo a quién esperar, cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo con ojos entrecerrados, se veía molesto, frunció los labios fastidiado.

— ¿Qué desea? — gruñó.

— Yo… — Serena titubeó — Quería conocer el castillo.

— No es un maldito museo, señorita — dijo con evidente sorna —. Lárguese, no es bueno que una señorita ande sola por los bosques.

— Sé perfectamente cuidarme sola, señor — dijo altiva y el señor pelirrojo rió divertido.

— No lo dudo, pero lárguese y no regrese, esto como le dije no es un maldito museo.

— No quiero irme, arriesgué mucho para venir hasta aquí para que usted, señor me corra ¿es su propiedad?

— No.

— El mayordomo entonces — suspiró —. Exijo que se le comunique mi llegada al dueño del castillo.

— El dueño no está y aunque lo estuviese dudo mucho que le importé — Rubeus sonrió, era cierto, no había encontrado una víctima para su odioso amo infernal, no estaría mal que esa niña quien quiera que fuese sirviera para saciar el apetito de su amo, además ella se había ofrecido —. Señorita, perdone mi rudeza — abrió la puerta un poco más —. He sido un ermitaño mucho tiempo que la gente siempre se ha mostrado agresiva conmigo, pase señorita, pase, no creo que el amo tarde mucho.

Serena sonrió radiantemente — Yo también siento ponerme pesada ahí — Rubeus se sorprendió ¿alguien le decía perdón? —. De cualquier manera me alegro enormemente que me hayas dejado pasar… — divagó.

— Rubeus, señorita, siempre a sus órdenes.

Serena asintió sin decir más. A pesar de que era de noche quedó anonadada por la grandeza, poder, historia que cernían detrás de ese castillo. Sintió que caminaba por horas lo que supuso era el jardín principal del castillo, finalmente se detuvieron ambos en otra puerta inmensamente grande de madera con alrededores de hierro. Cuando Rubeus accionó una polea para bajar la puerta en forma vertical la puerta, Serena quedó sin palabras.

— Es algo viejo el castillo señorita — se excusó Rubeus —. Han tratado de siempre ambientarlo a la época, pero últimamente los nuevos amos no tienen el tiempo suficiente para hacer esto.

Serena asintió mientras caminaba, mirando la parte principal de este. Estaba oscuro, olía a humedad, no podía distinguir con toda claridad qué se hallaban en los rincones o las innumerables pinturas que eran testigos que ella, una mujer, estaba pisando por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese gran lugar —. Tengo dos preguntas, Rubeus — el pelirrojo se situó a su lado y asintió —. La primera, ¿cómo escuchó? Me refiero, dudo que la argolla de metal tenga sonido hasta aquí.

— Observadora es usted señorita — tosió y le señaló una campana —. El amo Taiki, era un gran científico, no sé con exactitud cómo funciona el sonido, sólo estoy seguro que cada que alguien toca la argolla un mecanismo oculto viene hasta el castillo tocando la fuerte campana, es una gran desgracia cuando gente viene en la noche y no lo digo por usted señorita.

Serena miró la campana y comprendió que debía ser molestoso escuchar eso en la noche — Debe de tener un mecanismo para desconectarse.

— Es lo más probable pero sólo el amo Taiki sabía el secreto.

— Comprendo — desvió la vista —. Mi segunda pregunta y espero que no le moleste ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme la sala de música? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad.

Rubeus alzó la mirada confundido e iba a decirle que no pensaba mostrarle más el castillo hasta que llegará su amo, pero era una linda chica, lástima del destino que tendría _'Lo tomaré como su última voluntad' _pensó para si mismo, porque por muy bonita que fuese aquella señorita o era su cuello o el de ella, e irremediablemente prefería que fuese el cuello de ella — No es ninguna molestia, señorita. Acompáñeme.

Caminaron por pasillos que Serena no supo identificar, la oscuridad era inmensa ¿cómo podía ver Rubeus dentro de esta densa oscuridad? Aunque claro, él estaba familiarizado desde que nació con ese gran castillo. Rubeus de su pantalón de sastre marino barato sacó un manojo de llaves, abriendo unas puertas blancas grandes y lisas — Hemos llegado, señorita — entró en la habitación prendiendo una lámpara de queroseno, alumbrando el lugar.

Serena quedó maravillada, ¡no era ni la octava parte de su sala de música! Era tan inmensa y empolvada, había una chimenea del lado izquierdo, arriba estaba un cuadro de una señora que no pudo distinguir bien, las cortinas estaban en algunas partes hechas jirones grisáceas, no supo de qué color eran realmente, estaba estratégicamente puesta una estupenda mesita para tomar el té con finos acabados, un sillón cubierto con una manta blanca, en cada esquina se hallaba una lámpara de aceite viejas pero aristócratas y en la esquina cerca del gran ventanal un piano negro de cola empolvado. Serena caminó rápidamente hacia al piano.

No es que fuese muy buena con la música pero le fascinaba el piano, siempre trataba arduamente tocarlo. Con su guante limpió el piano de cola y quedó anonadada.

— ¡Por Dios! — Susurró pero Rubeus la escuchó claramente — Es un Imperial edición de lujo… ¡Bösendorfer! — La voz de Serena tembló y miró a Rubeus con ojos suplicantes como si él fuese el dueño del piano negro de cola — ¿Sería mucho pedir poder tocarlo?

— Señorita, todo está empolvado, y su vestido se podría arruinar.

— ¡No me importa! Por un Bösendorfer vale la pena — Rubeus asintió y Serena se relamió los labios ¡oh! Cuánto tiempo había pedido a su madre exactamente ese piano de cola, por supuesto que el de ella era de la misma marca pero ella quería el Imperial del señor Ignaz Bösendorfer había hecho sólo cuatro pianos ilimitados, desgraciadamente ella jamás había dado con ellos, pero tenerlo ahí, en frente de ella. Con su otro guante limpió levemente el cojín de la silla. Tenía que tratar de tocar el piano, levantó la tapa superior, regresó para tocar una tecla y después se regresó al bastidor ajustando las cuerdas. Rubeus la miraba interesado, hasta que Serena empezó a tocar unos segundos lo que ella había practicado siempre.

Hasta que el sonido de la campana resonó. Serena no pudo seguir la tonada rápida que le seguía y que era sumamente complicada para ella. Rubeus salió — Debe de ser el amo, señorita, aguardé — Serena asintió.

Rubeus salió del lugar, era extraño que el infernal amo toque la argolla cuando él jamás entraba de esa manera tan civilizada. Después de que hubo caminado diez pasos, Seiya se apareció ante él, tan cínico, tan apuesto, lo envidiaba, aparte de ese odioso título tenía la fuerza y el poder — Amo, hay una visi…

La voz de Rubeus se vio apagada por el sonido suave del piano — Yo no accedí para una…— Seiya se estremeció su mano derecha empezó a temblar descontroladamente —. Vete Rubeus, me haré cargo personalmente de esta peculiar visita — Rubeus asintió, qué lástima por aquella joven linda, su vida acabaría tan pronto.

La música del piano cesó, Seiya escuchó un gruñido. Sigilosamente caminó sin ser visto por aquella muchacha rubia, el olor lo traía hipnotizado, loco, sediento, de repente sintió como aquél listón palpitaba en su chaqueta. Sus colmillos salieron sin que él fuese consciente de haberle dicho a su mente de hacerlo, la quijada le temblaba, era ella, no había duda. Había venido, su presa había venido. Escuchó el resoplido de la mujer, todo el cuerpo de Seiya se convulsionó excitado, era un aroma tan perfecto, tenía que matarla, drenarla en ese momento. La música empezó de nueva cuenta suave y pausada hasta que ella trastabilló con el sonido rompiendo la magia de su propia música — Mi lady — dijo roncamente Seiya, los ojos le brillaban y los dientes regresaron a su estado normal —. Rubeus me acaba de decir que tenemos una peculiar visita.

Serena se sobresaltó, buscando con la mirada la voz de su acompañante — Siento si lo he molestado con mi presencia más de lo debido, señor.

— Vuestras visitas no son molestia para mí, mi lady — Seiya se acercó a la joven rubia, exquisita, era lo único que su mente decía —. He escuchado que está tocando una melodía.

— Así es señor — dijo nerviosa Serena, era tan increíblemente apuesto y seductor, pero le daba un poco de escalofríos aquél brillo de los ojos, era de un azul perfecto casi como los de su sueño…casi porque sabía que Diamante era el de sus sueños, le daba escalofríos como la miraba y aquél tono rojizo que no sabía si era su imaginación. Aquél hombre también le hablaba de una manera extraña, casi antigua.

— Por favor mi lady, continué no quiero parecer un inconveniente en su música.

— Es que… — Serena se ruborizó — No estoy muy familiarizada con esa melodía, sinceramente señor creo que…

— Mi lady, toqué que si no puede yo seré vuestro maestro, al menos trataré de serlo.

Serena tragó y empezó de nueva cuenta la pieza musical, nerviosa hasta que temblaron sus dedos cuando supo que empezaba la rapidez de la música.

— He escuchado esa música hace dos semanas, mi lady — la voz del señor chocó en la oreja de Serena, hipnotizada por su aroma, hasta que finalmente descubrió que aquél señor, no era del todo un señor, se veía más joven quizás que Diamante, su pelo negruzco resaltaba su palidez innata con esa coleta que le sentaba increíblemente bien, tenía un collar en forma de cruz, se alzó las mangas.

— Señor, no conozco su nombre — dijo Serena tocándole delicadamente el brazo suave y frío.

— Seiya Kou, cuarto duque de Buckingham y Normanby, mi lady sería una pena que usted no se presente.

— Duque — susurró —. Vuestra alteza, es un honor conocerlo — meditó _'¿Kou? Eso había dicho ¿no es así? ¿No todos estaban muertos?'_ pensó extrañada —. Serena Tsukino, vuestra alteza.

Seiya apretó la quijada y dio fuertemente a las teclas agudas del piano — Sería tan amable de decirme Seiya, lady Serena, no me agrada el termino de vuestra alteza — gruñó molestó, hasta que finalmente una ventisca de quién sabe donde entró abriéndole el ya casi olvidado aroma de ella, tembló cerrando los ojos. Y finalmente se puso a tocar la pieza de piano sólo para ella. Serena lo miró maravillada, se veía tan tranquilo tocando la música de Chopin de esa manera increíble. Hasta que terminó elegantemente — ¿Por qué no lo intenta Lady Serena? — Subió la ceja altaneramente — La reto.

Serena frunció el ceño y empezó a tocar la melodía, increíblemente el sonido empezaba a fluir con ella. Seiya se levantó cuidadosamente del sillón poniéndose detrás de Serena. Agarró los hombros desnudos de ella, sintió como Serena se tensaba — Tranquila, lady Serena sienta la música y podrá hacer maravillas — Seiya bajó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Serena rozándole —. Siga tocando de esa manera ¿ve que es tan sencillo?

Serena se ruborizó ¿por qué? Se decía a si misma ¿Por qué seguía tocando ahí como una marioneta? Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero ¡por todos los demonios! Le encantaba lo que hacía el señor Seiya, un calor le recorrió su cuerpo cuando Seiya besó su cuello moviéndolo ligeramente hacia la derecha. Seiya besó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la tonada seguía, Serena soltó un gemido. Seiya no supo porqué se excitaba tanto con aquella mujer, de seguro tendría que odiarla, era una Tsukino y eso jamás podría olvidarlo, las heridas aún no cerraban tenía que vengarse y la oportunidad había salido esplendida. Además que ese aroma no lo hacía pensar claramente, bajó el dedo meñique a la conexión del cuello y el pecho y le ardió, bajó la mirada horrorizado — Plata — susurró, se acercó más al cuello mientras Serena seguía tocando sin detenerse, sus ojos se ensombrecieron e hicieron que arrugara la nariz ¿cómo no había podido oler esa peste de aroma? — El aroma es horrible.

Se alejó de Serena frustrado, cuando la melodía por fin terminó.

— Señor Kou nunca pensé que podría tocar esa melodía — dijo nerviosa, recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes, queriéndolo borrar de su mente —. Fue un placer conocerlo y saber que la familia Kou aún sigue con vida, por desgracia tengo que marcharme antes de que noten mi ausencia.

— Lady Serena, le he dicho que me llamé Seiya — Agarró a Serena de los hombros, y se extrañaba enormemente ¿por qué ese aroma no le llegaba a la nariz ahora? ¿De dónde provenía el aroma? Tendría que tener más cuidado con el collar ya que tenía plata, salieron del lugar y Rubeus miró sorprendido como la mujer aún seguía con vida. Dios está vez la había ayudado pensó asombrado —. Rubeus haz el favor de acompañar a lady Serena hasta su casa como ella te lo indiqué — Rubeus asintió.

— Nunca podría llamarle por su nombre, lo siento — comentó apenada —. Señor Kou, ¿podremos volver a vernos?

Seiya sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes — No hay ninguna dudo de ello lady Serena — Serena la regresó el gesto y se encaminó con Rubeus hacía la salida —. Nos veremos hasta que drené la última gota de tu sangre Lady Serena… —hizo una mueca recordando — Tsukino.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¡Actualicé wiii! ¿Cómo ven la historia? Yo quiero un Seiya así, (aunque me drené el maldito) pero quiero uno así muajaja.

Ahh, perdonen el retraso, pero sigo tan obsesionado aún con los Dramione que ¡gosh! No puedo parar de leer, escribir y demás, pero justo el viernes colgué por teléfono y vi el teléfono de mi cuarto la fecha y dije "Quiero subir capítulo porque pronto será o9/o9/o9" Jajaja la verdad es que quería ver en mi cuadrito ese número cabalístico xD (y escuché en la radio que hoy se iba a "acabar" el mundo, yo pensé que era en el 2012 y que hoy era el día Beatles, ya no sé nada jaja)

Ahora, soy una obsesionada twittermaníaca, si chicas así es, es mi vicio, twitteó desde mi PC, desde mi celular, algunas ya las pasé al lado oscuro muajaja, ojalá y se animen a hacer su _**Twitter **_y de ser así me pongan cuál es su twitter para hablarnos…ahí siempre pongo mis estupideces y cuando actualizaré, sería genial empezar una comunidad de ello por medio de eso, cof, cof.

Y ando bien feliz ya que tendré mis clases de violín :D cuando pueda tocar _Prelude _de una forma decente me youtube-subiré bueno si alguien me explica cómo se hace eso. Mi canal de youtube sólo lo utilizo para agregar a favoritos y comentar como lunática xD.

Otra cosa más que me hace tan feliz son los reviews o.O ¡No me jodan esta vez! (la honestidad y _buenas palabras_ ante todo) Ya pasó la historia de los 100 reviews, qué paciencia me tienen para seguir leyéndome lo digo en serio, creo que si yo fuera una lectora la botaría jaja, actualizo cada chorro mil años.

Me adelantó jaja, deseando a todas mis compatriotas un **¡Viva México! **(15, 16 de septiembre día de la independencia) y ¡bah! Para las que tampoco son de mi país también ¿por qué no? _**¡Viva México, cabronas**__… y cabrones (por si las dudas xD)__**!**_

_**Agradeciendo a:**_

Bulmita su, Loyda Astrid, Serenalucy, _Te AmO SeiYa, Kousagi-san, Miss-Odango. Leonor de Éboli, Caroone, Paty, Princess Bunny Kou, SerenaySeiya, Kokoro Lust, Indo K., Usagi de Kou, BichitaKou, XxX, Stars, Darien Lover, Marlen K, ¿Kawaii Bitchy?, Rossa, Edith…  
__**  
**_**Dejen reviews**…quiero saber si les gustó Seiya :)

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	6. Conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando regresó junto con el mayordomo no se pudo salvar de una reprimenda indiscutible, recordaba la vista de su madre, le chispeaban los ojos de furia, le había dicho que era una irresponsable por haber dejado a sus invitados así, que era una imprudente por haberse ido ¡sola! Había recalcado eso hasta al fastidio, había visto a Rei que agachaba la cabeza sin echarse ninguna culpa y tampoco ella lo hizo, así habían quedado.

Y por primera en vez en toda su vida, Serena Tsukino no se arrepintió de sus actos.

Sonrió grandemente mostrando sus dientes perlados y una sonrisa maravillosa, sabía que no estaba bien, ya que Diamante se había marchado no hacía mucho…pero en verdad se sentía encantada. En su cuarto bailó al son de una música imaginaria de su cabeza, imaginó que tocaba el piano y que el duque Seiya estaba a su lado guiándola, había sido una aventura de las más maravillosas del mundo, jamás había desobedecido a nadie y menos aún se había arrepentido de sus actos.

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto, aún bailando Serena se dirigió a abrirla. Rei estaba parada enfrente de ella, mirándola con desdén, Serena lo malinterpretó agarrándola de la mano y bailando con ella.

— ¡Ah Rei! — Habló con suavidad — Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por esto…

— ¿En serio? — Enarcó su fina ceja, mientras daban vueltas por el inmenso cuarto.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Soltó un grito agudo.

— Calla, tu madre puede escucharnos — comentó con fastidio.

— Tienes razón, suelo ser demasiado gritona a veces… ¡pero tú no sabes!

Rei suspiró y se alejó con cautela de ella, ¿por qué no podía haberse caído de algún barranco? ¿Pedía mucho? Que su blanco y querido cuello se hubiese quebrado así sin más, lo demás sería más fácil aún. Pero no, allí estaba ella, dando vueltas como enamoradiza… además era idiota, ella no podía estar enamorada, estaba engatusada de ese esnob de cuarta, tampoco le había contado nada de nada, bueno, no es como si tuviese bastante tiempo, ya que su madre la había regañado, cuando lo vio venirse con aquél mayordomo que se hacía llamar Rubeus casi se había escandalizado y por unos momentos, había hecho una sonrisa retorcida, qué mejor castigo que una reputación asquerosa, Rei sabía que eso era una muerte dolorosa, muertas en vida, sin embargo el mayordomo había sido demasiado accesible y por lo tanto asegurar que la señorita estaba tal cual, intacta de su _queridísimo orgullo. _

— ¿No somos amigas? — Dulcificó su voz, Serena dejó de dar piruetas mientras miraba a Rei con ojos cálidos.

— ¡Por supuesto Rei! ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Serena se acercó a ella preocupada.

— En lo absoluto…simplemente que me siento una inútil — susurró y se fue a sentar en la cama de dosel de Serena.

— ¡No digas eso! — Serena rápidamente se acercó a ella — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Perdóneme en verdad…sonará quizás demasiado tonto pero nunca en toda mi vida había tenido una amiga como lo es usted… y a mí me gustaría saber el motivo de su felicidad — sonrió débilmente, bajando la vista, su cabello negro brillaba espectacularmente a la luz de los rayos de la noche —. Claro, si usted no lo desea contar… — habló cantarinamente burlona.

Serena suspiró y la miró — Conocí al duque — habló con suavidad y en susurros.

— ¿A cuál duque? — Rei alzó la vista visiblemente interesada.

— Al duque de aquél castillo — Serena juntó sus dedos.

— ¿Acaso tú…?

— ¡No! — Chilló Serena — Pensé que era un lugar abandonado… pero no es así, ellos viven o al menos él vive, pensé que todo estaban muertos como lo había dicho mi madre.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Los Kou — su voz sonó algo lúgubre, quien fue opacada por la risa de Rei.

— Pero ellos están muertos…en realidad creo que la persona de allí te quería chantajear.

Serena se quedó callada y bajó la vista, quizás Rei tenía la razón, ¿pero por qué nunca salía esa persona? Y si en realidad no fuese aquél Kou, ¿quién era? No creo que se haya metido al castillo sólo para robar algo le decía que ese muchacho joven no le mentía.

— No — aseguró Serena más para sí misma que para Rei — Su manera, no todos conocen la etiqueta y no es cualquiera…simplemente se siente.

Rei hizo un mohín — Se puede ser buen actor.

— Se puede — le dio un poco de razón — Pero su manera, su porte, su habla…es _raro_.Tiene un aura difícil de explicar.

— ¿Te gustó? — Soltó mordaz.

Serena se sobresaltó y la miró espantada — ¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de eso! Amo enteramente a mi queridísimo Diamante…me da curiosidad.

Rei soltó un sonido burlesco, ajá… ¿y luego? Pensó Rei, en realidad le exasperaba era demasiado tonta para que ella comprendiera que no era simple curiosidad eso… No creía que un tipo desconocido la engañara tan fácilmente si eran buenas amigas en verdad, era prudente decirle que era un timador, aunque bueno si lo pensaba con detenimiento se lo había dicho ¿la convertía en su amiga? Esperaba enmendar eso después. Serena se levantó mientras empezaba a dar piruetas nuevamente, Rei tampoco creía que Serena pudiese engañar a ese Diamante… ¿o sí? Tampoco conocía a ese tal duque pero…

— ¿Te gustaría verlo? — Comentó directamente, yendo al grano.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Los orbes azules de Serena se iluminaron, algo que ni ella misma notó — ¿Hablas en serio?

— Demasiado en serio — habló pausado y lento — ¿Acaso eso no hacen las amigas?

Serena lo meditó un poco — ¿Qué tipo de visita le haría?

— Casuales por supuesto… ¿dejaríamos que tu reputación se arruinara? No soy capaz de eso, me importas demasiado — sonrió de lado.

— ¿Casuales? Te refieres a encontrarlo en el parque y así, ¿no es así?

— Por supuesto, yo me encargaría de eso completamente, nada me gustaría que verte feliz todo este tiempo ya que tu futuro marido se marchó, dejándote sola… y abandonada.

— Claro, claro — afirmó empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de la inmensa sala de cuarto, finalmente se paró con mucho abrupto y abrazó a Rei con demasiada efusividad — ¡Oh, te lo agradezco tanto! No sé qué haría sin ti.

Confundida, Rei le dio ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a modo de cierta emoción — Posiblemente mueras sin mí — comentó a modo de burla.

La mejor cualidad de Rei era su sonrisa sincera, de muchos sentimientos, y esa sonrisa sincera de maldad era franca. En realidad la más natural que le había salido, ya que las cartas que se le habían puesto eran de las más sencillas y barajar con ellas lo eran aún más, quien quiera que fuese ese duque le ayudaría, estaba segura que era un buen actor lo sabía sin duda, ¿el duque Kou? ¿Era una broma absurda? Quizás si corría con la suficiente suerte podría tener un plan mucho mejor y pactar algo con el señor misterioso. No sería mala idea después de todo eso, por primera vez le agradaba la idea de que un "noble" le ayudara. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y dinero…eso era todo, lo demás saldría tranquilo, una infidelidad para empezar no sonaba del todo mal.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— Amo, ¿se encuentra bien? — Habló titubeante, el mayordomo lo miraba asombrado, desde que a temprana hora le pidiera que le comprara ropa, se asustó, él nunca hacía eso, aunque esa chiquilla que había dejado en la noche era un enigma y fastidio, deseaba decirle que cerrara el pico ayer en la noche.

— ¿Por qué no abría de estarlo? — Se miró en el espejo, su reflejo era preciso, un clon de él sin la delicadeza de hablar, su cuello de terciopelo le caía graciosamente en su cuerpo atlético, las solapas de seda bailaban en cada muñeca de las manos, dándole un aura misteriosa, la corbata de gran nudo, se cernía orgullosa en su cuello y su pantalón largo oscuro se le pegaba a sus piernas macizas — ¿Huelo a muerto? — Olió sus ropas, y se echó a reír ante su chiste negro, Rubeus soltó una risa fingida que Seiya pasó de largo — Al menos huelo a ¿nuevo? — Comentó ligeramente dubitativo al no describir ese hecho.

— ¡Por supuesto! Huele como a todos los demás — Aseguró con vehemencia Rubeus.

Seiya se miraba indeciso, se había probado tantas ropas una tras otras, podría decir que despedía sudor pero tampoco era el caso, sólo algunos cabellos finamente se habían desacomodado. Se sentía raro, le atraía la atención esa Serena Tsukino por todo, quería estar de seguro de todo, aunque él nunca cometía error alguno eso era seguro. Sonrió de lado, al descubrir que el sol no estaría tan brilloso como en días anteriores agradecía ese hecho a las estaciones del año. Le excitaba tanto el sólo hecho de tocar nuevamente ese cuello terso y blanco, aunque ya sabía cómo cuidarse de esa maldita baratija de plata que pendía en su jugoso cuello.

Ni siquiera había cenado nada por la noche, no había tocado nada de sangre, eso podía debilitarlo lo sabía pero estaba ansioso, deseoso por todo, si era quién él pensaba la venganza se cernía tan fresca y cerca — El bastón — anunció alargando su mano.

Rubeus lo miraba extrañado, como si el demonio tramara algo muy atroz de lo que un simple humano como él pudiese comprender, sin pensarlo dos veces le acercó el bastón negro, brillaba. Seiya se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo, practicando diferentes poses — Soy perfecto — afirmó, desvió la vista y miró a su lacayo — Iremos a la Mansión Tsukino — tronó los dedos — El carruaje.

Nada parecía más genial que eso, una paseada al lado de Lady Serena, su última cabalgata a decir verdad, sacó de su saco el pañuelo y volvió a oler ese néctar como si fuese su droga personal, dándole valentía. Se sentía emocionado, aparte de la dulce venganza, se sentía poderos y guapo, más poderoso aún que la propia Neherenia, podía acabar con varios neófitos de un santiamén. Cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta, caminó lento y pausado hacia la gran puerta. Era raro, porque en general le habían enseñado no sentir nada y estaba seguro que hacía ya bastante años que no sentía nada, salvo deseos hacía Neherenia. Y esta vez se sentía nervioso, demasiado para su disgusto.

Miró al sol y sus dientes afilados salieron sin pensarlo, Rubeus lo miró y quiso agarrar su crucifijo, rezarle el Ave María y todos los cánticos cristianos que supiese, sus ojos con una chispa malévola miraban el carruaje. Abrió la pequeña puertecilla del carruaje, era de madera maciza, salió una escalerilla para apoyar su perfecto pie en ella, le agradaban los lujos, y dentro del carruaje se veía a leguas sus peculiares gustos, el sillón estaba acojinado con plumas de animal, de piel blanca, los cojines con hilo de oro y seda al tacto, todo estaba bañado alrededor de oro en cada esquina y cuatro caballos pura sangre negros se disponían a hacer caso al lacayo de Rubeus. Cuando se subió al lugar sonrió de lado.

— ¿Cómo me verá la gente? — Habló para sí mismo, mientras escuchaba el grito de Rubeus dándole las órdenes a los caballos. Porque era bien sabida la leyenda de ellos… le agradaba escucharlas, ver cada vez como la historia se volvía más y más fantasiosa y hasta cierto punto agradable — Humanos ingenuos — se burló amargamente, nadie sabía la verdad salvo Neherenia, hubiese querido que la presuntuosa leyenda que decía fuese la real, era más tranquila, o al menos… más entretenida nadie sufría tanto. La que me más le agradaba era aquella en donde decían que uno de sus hermanos se había vuelto loco matando a todos en la noche y que al darse cuenta de su horror, hizo una hoguera quemándose a sí mismo y a sus padres, y que, como sus hermanos habían desaparecido no teniendo una sepultura cristiana rondaba el lugar de tristeza, agonía y rencor.

No se cansaría de contar todas las leyendas del lugar pero esa le agradaba más, al menos no había un romance idiota de por medio, al menos nadie le había herido y sabía quién había sido el causante de todo eso. Lo cierto o no, es que no se acordaba de muchas cosas, Neherenia le había dicho que tenía que olvidar su vida pasada y así lo había tratado de hacer. Tampoco iba a mentir sobre quién era… muerto (o como sea que estuviese) siempre sería el orgulloso cuarto duque de Buckingham y Normanby; Seiya Kou. Que la gente especulase lo que quisiera, le venía como un puñado sentimentalismo enfermo.

Si pudiese decir que estaba sudando probablemente lo diría, pero no era el caso. Estaba más ansioso e incluso podría atreverse a decir que estaba más anheloso que cuando la primera vez que probó sangre. Excitado, podría ser la palabra _casi_ perfecta para describir el momento, nunca creyó que las cosas salieran así de simples y sencillas, que una de sus víctimas viniera a él, que aquél aroma endrogante se parara en la planta carnívora. Observó por la ventana el bosque y se hundió más en el asiento de cuero. Aunque había dicho que olvidaría las cosas pasadas, no podía, y le dolía saber que aún había una pisca de humanidad en él. Porque, si no era así ¿por qué se seguía empeñando en la venganza? La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, esa bastarda tenía que pagar y si estaba ya muerta, sus congéneres tenían que pagar. Porque aún recordaba el dolor, la humillación, y él, tan ingenuo y estúpido como solía serlo en su vida humana, apretó el puño y afortunadamente, suspiró ya no era más una persona asquerosa.

Podía olerlo, aún pese a que no había aire, todo el bosque apestaba a _ella_. Sus recuerdos le giraron en su mente y soltó una risa macabra. No sabía cómo hacerlos sufrir, pero sería lenta. Y dejaría lo mejor para el final.

El camino estaba más empedrado, y el traqueteo que le ocasionaba le fastidiaba, asomó su cabecita por la ventana. Estaba tal cual la mansión, sólo que adecuada a la nueva época, el jardín estaba maravilloso pese a ser otoño, podía escuchar la fuente, una grande y poderosa reja les impedía el paso. El carruaje se detuvo, no se inmutó en salir, en cambió escuchó como Rubeus bajaba. Se chupó sus labios algo expectante, hasta que por fin, le abrieron la puertecilla y bajó muy modestamente del lugar. Se había vuelto nublado el día, sus sentidos le decían que había encontrado el paraíso y su retorcida alma bailó al vals de la victoria que estaba ya tan próxima.

Una señora regordeta los miró, su mirada se posó primero en Rubeus, quien lo miró con desconfía, hizo un mohín, ni siquiera se acercó a la puerta como siempre hacía de costumbre.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? — Se escuchó hosca.

Rubeus entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo las cejas molesto, pero Seiya se adelantó, la señora lo miró con nerviosísimo y él sonrió internamente. Siempre tenía ese efecto en todos, lo atraían y al mismo tiempo lo repudiaban, suponía que era el conocido sexto sentido o la cordura que les decían que corriesen lo más pronto posible de allí.

— Deseo ser presentando ante Lady Serena Tsukino — su voz melosa y su sonrisa retorcidamente sexy hizo que movería las comisuras de los labios de la criada y que se acercara unos cuantos pasos más hacía las rejas.

— Lo siento — bajó la mirada — Pero la señorita Tsukino salió y es probable que regrese por la noche.

Seiya enarcó sus cejas y bufó — Sería tan amable de decirme dónde localizarla, es de suma importancia.

— Lo siento, señor, pero tampoco sé a dónde marchó, aunque… — divagó algo confundida — Su madre se encuentra en la Mansión, si así le apetece será un honor ser anunciado ante la señora Tsukino.

El cuarto duque lo meditó, ¿podría ser ella? O inclusive se podría encontrar con la zorra esa. De ser así ¿qué pasaría? Lo más probable es que tuviese que matar a todos, no había de más, y tampoco quería que todo fuese aburrido, quería ver sangre sí, pero lenta para saborearla, todo estaba servido en bandeja de plata y eso, era lo que menos quería.

— No hace falta — sonrió — La que me interesa es Lady Serena, ¿sabe guardar secretos no es así?

La regordeta mujer lo miró hipnotizada, su instinto le imploraba huir pero su cuerpo le decía que permaneciese allí, era a todas leguas un personaje misterioso, por fin, después de aclararse la garganta pudo contestarle — Así es, señor.

Seiya se acercó más a las rejas, él era una serpiente y lo sabía, le encantaba tener ese efecto en todas, sin ninguna excepción — Esta charla nunca ocurrió, y no le diga a nadie sobre mi cordial y pequeña visita ¿de acuerdo?

En un impulso, la criada se acercó a él, extasiada, rozó su mano con la de él, soltando un ligero gemido — ¡Por supuesto! Juro que no hablaré de usted a nadie.

Alzó las cejas y sin decir un adiós le señaló a Rubeus que se tenían que marchar — ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! — Rubeus se acercó e inmediatamente le abrió la puerta — Quiero ir al parque, al final de cuentas hoy no veré a Lady Serena…

— ¿Al parque? — Habló con asombro, ¿el abominable señor planeaba salir en una tarde poco convencional? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que significar todo aquello? No era persona que podía salir y su pequeña vida tranquila tendría un fin porque el amo quería salir ¿qué les diría a la gente? Estaba seguro que les diría que era si más ni menos el mugroso ese duque que ya había muerto hace muchos años atrás. Y de cualquier manera tampoco creía que la gente les creyera semejante cosa…nadie podría vivir tanto tiempo y seguir estando joven, podrían pensar que quería llamar la atención.

— ¿Me cuestionas? — Hizo un mohín. Odiaba que lo cuestionaran y le hicieran preguntas insistentemente nadie se lo había hecho ni siquiera Neherenia, tenían un vínculo pero cada quién hacía lo que le apetecía y ¿acaso él le cuestionaba eso? Tenía prudencia por Yaten… pero él era raro; su hermano, siempre había sido más odioso que él, inclusive lo tachaba de tonto y sepa que quien quiera que esté en los cielos (si es que había alguien) de humano fue demasiado narcisista, demasiado detestable y él era el típico humano que en todos confiaba, algo mujeriego pero digno al final de cuentas y verlo con esa vampira… le daba un poco de envidia, había cambiado, tenían un vínculo impresionante y eso le había atemorizado, sabía que con su pareja no lo tenía pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué se sentía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando los vio, parecían uno solo, no los odiaba pero le molestaba eso, algo que pese a los muchos años nunca pudo lograr con Neherenia. Por eso, le había mandado una carta a su hermano que aún no había sido contestada.

— No amo, jamás lo haría — cabizbajo lo miró a los pies, mientras abría la puertecilla, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir soportando _esa cosa_.

No le gustaba para nada como había empezado las cosas, finalmente se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que comer en la noche, no podría soportar otra noche más sin su suculenta comida.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Era tarde y ya había almorzado, de repente le había apetecido salir a caminar en el parque… algo le había dicho que tenía que estar en ese preciso lugar, no era un día muy concurrido por lo que pudo ver. Le había dicho a su madre que si las acompañaba pero se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada y era cierto. Serena pudo notar que era una mentira a medias, cualquiera que sea esa enfermedad que tenía se la estaba comiendo viva y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. También necesitaba despejar su mente del nuevo amigo que había conocido y de la partida de su enamorado.

Siempre le había agradado ese parque, la pureza que se respiraba era impresionante, en cada esquina había un árbol cónico, algunos pinos, y tantas flores que daban ganas de aventarse y rodar entre ellas. Finalmente junto con Rei, se detuvo en un asiento de fierro color azul, con esquinas doradas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se marcharía Diamante? No le gustaba, se miró el anillo y tocó inconscientemente el collar.

Rei miró a Serena y rodó lo ojos, ¡qué desperdició de tiempo! Podía hacer más cosas, pero a Serena le apetecía salir y por lo que veía, fantasear en cosas rosas como siempre. Sabía que las cosas eran lentas pero se empezaba a cansar, ¿quién sería ese tal duque? Tenía que averiguarlo para poder llevar a cabo su plan lo más rápido posible, cuando se percató, había una sombra en donde ellas estaban sentadas. Vislumbró dos hombres, uno era demasiado apuesto, el otro era sencillo… sumiso, le cayó mal a simple vista. El hombre apuesto de pelo negro miraba a Serena, con una sonrisa satisfecha, inclusive podía afirmar que la buscaba, pero descartó a no ser que… Se giró, como siempre Serena ni lo había notado. _Tonta_ pensó Rei, mientras le daba un ligero codazo mientras ponía una cara amable.

Serena miró a Rei incrédula, después al joven enfrente de ellas. Inmediatamente Serena sonrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se ruborizó — Vuestra alteza.

Rei miró incrédula al hombre que ponía una cara de asco al escuchar esa mención nobiliaria. Después soltó una risa — Señor Kou, Lady Serena, ¿puedo sentarme?

Serena sonrió nerviosa — ¡Oh! ¿No le apetece caminar? Yo… nunca pensé que lo vería tan… pronto.

Rei frunció las cejas… ¿Él era el supuesto Seiya Kou? Es cierto, hablaba diferente, no parecía ni siquiera de por los alrededores y no mentía Serena al decirle que se veía su porte. Algo de él le decía que no se acercara más, pero también le decía que algo raro había allí. Si hubiese sido buena amiga, probablemente le hubiese dicho que se largaran de allí pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Sería todo un placer! — Seiya se inclinó, brindando su regazo para que ella pudiese agarrarlo — ¿Acaso viene sola?

— ¡Oh no! — Agarró el regazo de su brazo y miró a Rei — La había olvidado por completo, ella es mi doncella… Rei Hino.

Rei se levantó con tranquilidad riendo como tonta — Señor Seiya Kou — dijo Rei, Seiya alzó las cejas.

— ¿Me conoce? — Rei lo miró de reojo y se apretó la lengua por haber cometido tan garrafal error, sin embargo no se atrevió a hablar. Seiya se encogió de hombros — No importa, él es Rubeus… mi siervo — agregó — Conózcanse que yo conoceré a su dueña.

Rei apretó los labios ¿quién demonios se creía ese imbécil para tratarla de esa manera? Pero se tranquilizó al verlos juntos… posiblemente le ayudaría en su venganza y después le haría pagar por eso, a ella no se le olvidaría eso. Miró a Rubeus y sonrió — ¿Siempre es así? — Extrañamente le cayó bien, pese a que primera instancia lucía idiota.

— Si se refiere a odioso, señorita Hino lo es — asintió y sonrió Rubeus — ¿También lo es…?

No hubo necesidad de terminar la sentencia — Insoportable — mencionó, bueno… no era fea y necesitaba más información del supuesto duque Seiya, así que se giró hacía Rubeus mientras empezaron a caminar conforme, sus _amos_ lo hacían y le sonrió de una manera coqueta — Entonces Rubeus… ¿cuándo volvió el duque Seiya Kou?

Serena se sentía nerviosa, desde que lo había visto tocando el piano, aún cuando no era de noche se sentía invadida por un sentimiento extraño aunque le atribuyó a su mera curiosidad. Se sentía tranquila cuando vio que Rei y Rubeus habían ya entablado plática.

— Lady Serena, por lo que veo usted le gusta mucho la música.

Serena asintió, quería preguntarle algo como ¿no que estaban muertos? Pero se calló en cambio miró el piso — Mamá solía darme clases con una tutora demasiado gritona — apretó las cejas — Aunque nunca fui buena, a mi papá… a mi papá le gustaba vernos tocar algún instrumento.

— ¿Verlos? ¿Tiene hermanas?

— Una — Serena sonrió a medias — Ya se casó, ahora vive en España.

Seiya se calló, era cierto que quería venganza pero con tanta gente se sentía nervioso ¿qué le pasaba? Entrecerró los ojos eso no era normal, ¿flaqueaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la veía indefensa? Era una Tsukino y con eso era más que necesario, bajó su mirada en su cuello, ¿y si la mataba en ese momento? No pensó que sería más difícil de lo que había creído, ese collar seguía justo allí, en su lechoso cuello. Gruñó y maldijo al collar.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle quién le dio el collar? En realidad es muy hermoso.

— ¡Oh! — Se tocó el collar y se sonrojó — Una persona muy importante para mí.

Seiya frunció las cejas algo molesto — ¿Sabe lo que significa el collar?

— En realidad… no sé mucho, ¿sabe? Duque Kou, es especial… me cuida de todo mal.

— Tonterías — acuñó — Nada es poderoso… al menos no tanto — se corrigió.

Nuevamente otro momento de silencio. Serena sentía que le latía el corazón a mil por hora, sentía una experiencia nueva, no era como si estuviese engañando a Diamante, más bien era como si tuviese un nuevo amigo al cual confiar las cosas. Seiya bufó, se sorprendió al saber que la doncella de Serena se encontraba interesado en su persona, y le molestó saber aún más que Rubeus le daba información… ese bastardo infeliz.

— No lo sé — encogió de hombros — Pero confió en que lo es.

— La verdad es que no me interesan ese tipo de cosas — se burló, hubo un aire que le hizo sentirse agotado, quería drenar su sangre y el sol lo empezaba a cansar.

— ¿Por qué no? — Comentó con curiosidad — El amor es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, lo más preciado que una mujer y un hombre comparten.

— Y la más dolorosa, te arrepientes en segundos el amor no es para siempre — Lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella en realidad.

— Probablemente — asintió — Pero la vida sería aburrida ¿no lo crees Duque Seiya Kou? Me refiero, estar siempre amargado no es bueno para la salud, yo viví rodeada de amor y de amor viviré.

Seiya quiso reír ante tanta ingenuidad — De amor no se vive Lady Serena, me supongo que su madre y toda su descendencia debió de ser felices con sus maridos.

— En realidad, si — después Serena meditó — Aunque la abuela, amaba mucho al abuelo… no sé, bueno en realidad la abuela miraba mucho su castillo, bueno no sé pensaba que la abuela estaba enamorado de algunos de ellos y se murieron.

— ¿La abuela? — Seiya enarcó las cejas — ¿Y no están muertos los de mi castillo?

Serena rió con evidente gracia — ¡Evidentemente que no Duque Seiya Kou! ¿A caso usted no es algún descendiente?

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? — Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perlados y hermosos.

— Es imposible y de ser que vivieran estarían demasiado viejos — Serena palmeó el hombre de Seiya, quien él la miró atónito — ¡Oh perdóneme! — Agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

En cambio él soltó una sonrisa divertida, extrañamente ella la hacía ponerse tranquilo, gruñó. ¡Mierda, esto no estaba bien! Se llevó su mano a su boca y se la restregó, tratando de pensar con claridad — Es tarde — acotó, tenía que salir de ahí.

— ¡En serio le pido una disculpa! — Serena se mordió el labio inferior — ¿Qué le parece una cena en mi casa? Así conoce a mi mamá, por favor — Casi podía sentir en sus ojos lágrimas que se mantenían para no salir.

— Lady Serena, no es tu culpa… recordé cosas eso es todo — sonrió con tranquilidad — Acepto encantado su comida — se agachó a besar su mano izquierda y asombrado vio una sortija — ¿Está casada?

— Eso — susurró, quitándole la mano — No, pero lo estaré — se lamentaba al decir eso, ¿afectaría su relación?

— Entiendo — bajó la vista y se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a ella — ¿Cree que aún tengo alguna oportunidad con usted?

Serena se quedó muda, caminó hacía su carruaje, Edward lo abrió. Miró a Rei despedirse con coquetería de Rubeus y se subió al transporte — Quizás — fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, dándose cuenta de su error se subió al carruaje — Le mandaré algún mensaje mañana para que nos visite cuando guste.

¿Qué demonios había dicho? Pensó Serena ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Rei la miró alzando las cejas pero no dijo nada… algo de ese supuesto Duque la ponía nerviosa y lo que le había dicho Rubeus la hacía ponerse aún más perturbada de lo que ya estaba. Bueno aunque… de lo que estaba segura era que él buscaba venganza y le ayudaría en todo eso.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Cuando llegó a su castillo Seiya se mostró iracundo, los ojos le brillaban de un tono rojo en su totalidad, Rubeus se asustó demasiado. Tiró las sillas, haciéndolas añicos.

— Pensé que usted… — Rubeus retorció sus dedos — Pensé que la señorita Tsukino…

— ¿Qué? — Seiya gritó furioso, se acercó a Rubeus, él ni siquiera pudo explicar en lo que él _era_ y estaba seguro que esa cosa _no era de este mundo_ — ¿Qué la iba a matar? — Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y gritó frustrado, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? Hace apenas se había fijado una meta — ¡Y tú! ¡Grandísimo idiota! Diciéndole a esa doncella que me vengaría de la familia en la que ella trabaja — Lo agarró de la solapa y lo llevó a la fría pared. Mostró sus colmillos, y sus ojos inyectados de un rojo carmesí, sus facciones se volvieron más duras.

— Amo — Gimió Rubeus — ¿Acaso no escuchó que ella también se iba a vengar? — Sintió como el cuarto Duque Seiya relajaba sus músculos, no quitándole esa feroz mirada y sonrió de puro miedo — Si se alían ella y…

Soltó una carcajada, lo bajó con dureza — ¡No me alió con humanos! Con asquerosos humanos… — apretó la quijada — Tengo hambre — no dijo más, volteándose a la ventana.

Rubeus con algo de trabajo se levantó. Estaba empapado de sudor, le temblaban sus articulaciones — Enseguida le traigo de comer, amo — se inclinó y salió con algo de renguera, había sudado frío Rubeus y una vez más volvía a vivir para contarlo.

Mientras tanto, Seiya jaló el alto cortinero, molestó. Observó la Mansión Tsukino con una mueca, rompió un jarrón de antigüedad, ¿por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿Por qué le había molestado que estuviera prometida? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué antes no lo había sentido? Meditó y descubrió que no la había visto en realidad… sólo había sido meros instintos ¿qué tenía qué hacer para sacar de nuevo esos instintos? Lo cierto es que le daba curiosidad. No todo estaba perdido, no por nada llevaba con ese rencor hacía esa familia por más de cien años… y si al menos no podía matar a todos, podía hacerlos sufrir en su vida terrenal. Y de repente se sintió de un mejor estado de ánimo.

* * *

¡Hola! X)

En realidad, lo sé… soy un asco, así de fácil. Más de un año sin actualizar esta historia ¿pero qué tal, eh? ¡Actualizo Bella Traición! ¿Qué no? Jajaja, no ya en serio, la mitad de la historia la llevaba escrita desde hace un año pero la otra mitad la reescribía y la reescribía y no me gustó, después le perdí el hilo a la historia. La tuve que volver a releer toda para darme una idea.

Bueno, desglosando los hechos… ¿Serena? Bueno no hay mucho de qué hablar, ¿qué si le gustó Seiya? ¡Sí! ¿Nunca les ha pasado? Que te gusta una persona sin siquiera conocerla bien… es como que la vibra que emana lo que uno le empieza a gustar. ¿Seiya Kou, enamorado? Tan así como llamarlo de esa manera no, él está con su plan original, y no es que no la pueda atacar porque sea Tsukino y blah, blah, si quiere la puede chupar jajaja, ¿por qué se siente de esa manera? Pasa lo mismo con Serena alguna conexión medio rara en el destino que te asusta, te pone ansioso y no sabes lo que pasa, bueno pues… eso le pasa a Seiya. Rei y Rubeus ¿algún romance? No creo, creo que Rei es una persona en esta historia demasiado centrada en lo que desea y sabe lo que tiene por eso lo utiliza a su favor.

Temo decir que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, ojalá y prontito, pero no sé, mi mente (por alguna extraña razón) se enfrascó en _**Bella Traición**_, pero si aseguro que no la dejo ;)  
**  
**Gracias por sus hermosos **reviews** a:

_Indo K, Kokoro Lust, Seiya-Moon, Kawaii Bitchy, Leonor de Eboli, Loyda Astrid, mayen89, So Bunny e Hikariadi._

_SerenaySeiya; ¡Yo tampoco conocía Chopin! Y con el twitter creo que pasó mi momento de locura, aunque lo sigo viendo, me enfoco más en el facebook. A mí me cae bien Rei, y si la odia. ¿Crees que fue la madre de Serena? El collar tiene plata pero otro poder claro, que eso se verá más adelante. Y perdón por la tardanza._

_Bulmita su: ¡Demasiado hombre Diamante jajaja! Yo lo imagino machista, no tanto en sí… es posesivo en realidad. Con Rei te darás cuenta que es más cercana a la familia (y no me refiero a que trabajé allí jaja) espero que sigamos viviendo después del 12/12/12 xD_

_Princess Bunny Kou; ¡Qué bueno! Ahora que lo medito, acá Seiya no es tan gigoló, es más vengativo. Bueno tan fríamente calculado no, pero algo jojo. Rubeus si le tiene envidia a Seiya, digo ¿quién no? ¡Semejante hombre! Jajaja, no le da miedo y curiosidad. Yaten no tiene papel relevante en la historia en sí, y perdón por la tardanza. ¡Sí Bella Traición! ¡Ojalá y lo leas! Y los dramiones son esporádicos._

_Serenalucy; Espero que tu también te encuentres muy bien, ¡yo también opino lo mismo en hacerla solamente suya! Muajaja, perdona por la tardanza y un tarde ¡viva México!_

_Usagi Kou; Eso de fríamente calculado me sonó malévolo, pero bueno investigué bastante y no les puede cambiar el apellido, en esa época solían casarse con primos lejanos para seguir manteniendo el apellido._

_Te amO Seiya; ¿Metroflog uh? ¿Es demasiado oscuro Seiya? ¡Chan! Pues sigo esperando que ya sea de verdad que me leas –broma-_

_Kousagi-san: Me dio risa donde dices calamidad jaja, y si, en efecto, se la quiere chupar xD. No te preocupes y perdona la demora._

_Paty; ¡Bingo! Pero shh. Perdona la demora y si Neherenia saldrá… a su momento._

_xXx: Ojalá y te paseas más seguido que ya hay buenas escritoras por aquí :) ¡Ja! ¿Personajillo Rubeus? Seeh, me gusta mucho tu análisis. Y es cierto, ya no recordaba que le gustaba la sangre virgen ¡oops!_

_Stars; Jajaja ¿Obsesionarme yo? ¿Qué es eso? Ahorita ya no ando obsesionada ¿sirve? Oh, lo siento por poner Hiatus pero en realidad simplemente la historia se congeló. ¿Quién sabe, qué? ¿Qué Serena sea ingenua? ¡Lo es! xD ¡Fb sirve! Yo tampoco le veo la gracia con Ron, ni mucho menos con Severus ¿la gente está enferma, o qué?_

_Darien lover: ¡Gracias!_

_Sakurita; ¿En serio no te dejaba abrir el link? Uhm… ¡qué raro! Jajaja, si se puede, antes solían casarse con los primos lejanos para mantener el apellido de la familia =) perdón por la tardanza._

_Marlen K; Bueno, sé que es horrible, yo también me molesto cuando no actualizan las que me gustan y tienes razón en decirme que debería de darle algunos minutos diarios a la escritura, pero no es tan sencillo como lo describes, aún cuando tengo el trama completo de la historia hay fugas y bloques de escritora, a veces desearía ponerles cómo va la historia y empezar a escribir desde allí, pero no es así. Y sé que si me sigues leyendo me odiarás al saber que actualizo después, pero creo que más que nada es el hecho de seguir con a la historia y ser "constante."_

_Sandymxn; ¡No la abandono así sin más! La dejo para lo mejor xD Y tengo piedad :) ¡espero que te guste!_

_**Sepan en serio **__**disculparme por mi horroroso retraso**_**.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ****:D**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
